Shes a crack in the stone
by lovelikeasalvatore'x
Summary: Bonnie is attacked,and alone, she was left for dead. When Damon finds her hes determined to make sure nothing else harms Bonnie is any way. Wait.. Its just a human, right? Why should he care? - Yes I suck at summaries. Sorry, Read and review?
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie Pov

People tell you that your life is suppose to flash before your eyes the second before you die, it must be true. My friends were there, smiling and laughing. I watched as Matt sprayed Elena and Meredith with hose pipe, as I hid behind his old car. A weak smile formed at my lips to the old memories. My friends faded away and a new face came into play. It was him. I used all my power and energy to focus on that face, the dark tatted hair and the piercing black eyes. I used the last of my telepathic powers that I could and called his name, "Damon" I then found myself slipping into the darkness, into the world of unconsciousness. This is it.

...

...

...

...

...

"Come on, god Dammit." I heard a angry voice above me yell.

I felt a large amount of liquid fill my mouth and a small feeling, fingers maybe, pushing at my throat directly at my gullet. I was too weak to argue back, so I just allowed the person to do what they liked to me. I don't care anymore I had given up hope.

The liquid then began to trickle down my throat, as it did this I felt a rapid amount of power, enough power to open my eyes.

Slowly I began to release my shut eyes and allow the scenery to fill my vision. It was dark, a dark night, with a figure straight in my view.

"Bonnie, Bonnie can you hear me?" It asked me in a smooth velvet voice. His face looked crinkled with worry and pain, but a hint of anger and distress too. Blinking a couple of times I came to notice this was, It was Damon.

He removed his bleeding wrist from my mouth to allow me to speak.

"D-d-Damon?" I stuttered. He let out a sigh of relief and scooped me up pressing me to his chest. That's when the pain sunk in. My whole body was aching. Restlessly I leant into Damon and shut my eyes tightly.

**Yeah I realise how short this first chapter is, but I promise the next one will be at least 1'000 words. I just wanted to start it off.**


	2. Chapter 2

Damon Pov.

I began to run. Sprint. As fast as I could to get Bonnie to the boarding house, I looked down at my little bird, her hair was tangled and stained with blood, she had cuts and bruises all over her body. She looked lifeless, cold limp figure in my arms. I had to get her warm.

Wait... what. It's not like it would affect me if she died... I mean, I'm doing this for Elena, it's her who I want... right?

I pushed those thoughts away from my mind and ran as fast as my vampire legs would allow me to travel sprinting in the darkness pushing all my power into my feet. I couldn't tell what I was running past or exactly where I was, everything was just a blur, but I knew exactly what direction I was going in.

By the time I reached the boarding house I ran straight into Stefan's room Bonnie still lying in my arms and turned on the hot tap to the bath. Day sha voo. I should probably get that blood off her I don't want to be too tempted... I carefully removed the clothes she was wearing – that was left of them, as they were torn quiet a lot. As carefully as I could I put her into the small tub gently and walked out the room as im sure she wouldn't want me of all people to see her naked.

Bonnie Pov.

I felt a warm liquid hit my body, gasping I instantly woke up to find myself in Stefan's Bathroom. I was trying to come to terms of how I was alive... I thought for sure I was long gone. That was when I remembered Damon had came for me... He answered my plea. I spun my head in every direction looking for him hopefully, but of course he was not there, probably trying to get Elena as usual.

"Why so sad little which?" I heard that familiar voice say, I quickly turned my head to see Damon standing there, leaning against the door with that drop dead gorgeous smirk on his face, enough to make any girl drool. I opened my mouth to speak, but could not find my voice.

"Your awake then!" He exclaimed coming to kneel at the side of the bathtub. "Thanks to you" I muttered not knowing what to say. "It's all part of the job" He said winking making my hear skip a beat.

So Damon had saved me, again, why was I always so vulnerable with this guy?

I tried to move my legs, but it hurt too much. Trying to choke back the tears, it didn't seem to work as I felt them drip down my cheeks. Surprisingly enough, Damon reached over and wiped the tears from my face with his cool finger. "Ok, enough fun and games, who are you and what have you done with Damon?" I asked suspiciously. He let out a small chuckle and only shook his head. What was his game? Why was he being so gentle, was he trying to impress Elena?

Gently he smoothly began to lift me up. "I think I can do it myself, thanks" I objected. A small smile curved at his lips as he handed me a towel and took a step back. I raised my eyebrows, which I know he noticed and pointed at the door. He let out a small chuckle and walked out the room closing the door behind him. I stood up only to feel the excruciating pain of holding up my own body weight, I couldn't help but let out a small shriek as I went tumbling backwards. I waited to fall out of the tub and onto the cold floor, the pain didn't come.

That was when I noticed Damon had me caught me. Well that was fast...

"I could of done it myself!" I protested. "Whatever you say, Red" I was too weak to feel embarrassed about being naked in front of him. So I allowed him to wrap a towel around me smoothly as he picked me out of the tub and carried me out of the room.

Damon gently laid me on Stefan's bed, I locked eyes with him for just a second and noticed they were filled with concern, maybe he did care... "Do you want to wear some of Elena's clothes? Or wait till tomorrow?" I shook my head "I'll stay in this" I didn't have the energy to get dressed, I just wanted to sleep.

He nodded and bent down warily and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Bonnie, I won't be far" he then dashed out the window into the cold night. _Goodnight Damon_ I thought.

Slowly drifted off to sleep.

...

...

...

...

...

...

I was woke up startled. From screaming and shouting.

"What did you do, Damon!" I fluttered my eyes open to see Stefan's face full of rage, Elena at his side. I could tell he was shouting purposely knowing Damon would hear him

"What are you shouting about? He did help me, Damon didn't do anything eles but help me, if it was not for him, I would be dead" I interrupted them. Elena and Stefan looked completely shocked, obviously they did not notice I was awake. "then where is he!" Elena snapped. Not at me, just out of pure anger.

"Stop with the tantrums little brother. I'm right here" Damon jumped in from the window looking smug. "Where the hell were you!," Stefan almost shouted. Damon looked at his brother, looking annoyed. "I was in the tree", he said, pointing to the tree out by the window. Stefan sighed, finally calming down. "Why were you in the tree?" Now Damon looked a little angry. "Well, I had to keep watch, to make sure she was okay, didn't I!" He snapped back. After a few moments of silent glaring, both brothers started to calm down.

"Alright, so what exactly happened?" Stefan asked, pointing at me, as though I wasn't even there. I'll admit, it made me a little mad. Elena seemed to notice this, so she turned towards Stefan, and Damon. "I think we should let Bonnie talk first." Then they all three turned towards me, expecting me to spill my story. Now I wasn't sure if I didn't mind not being noticed.

**The more reviews the faster ill update and the more ill write. Just hit that button down there, and tell me what you think! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! Love Charlotte xxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**It won't let me edit the last chapter, so I thought I'd write it on this one, my friend Jasmine wrote the last chapter. She has a... Obsession with Damon & Bonnie, haha! But hey, who doesn't? Love you Jaz ( she's the one who gave me the idea for the story, so go Jasmine (y) ) **

Bonnie Pov.

I felt so fragile... just watching them stare at me waiting for a explanation. Damon had changed... changed from that one night he saved me, where he actually looked like he cared, now he just looks emotionless, back to his old self, I guess. Stefan was still concentrating on Damon as Elena and Damon both had their attention set on me.

"Well" Damon pressed on. That stung quite a bit. What was I meant to say? A gang beat me up, stripping me of my clothes... and dignity. Everything was well, me, had been taken away. I was known for my childlike features and personality, they had taken that away.

Without warning, Damon had slammed his hands to his ears and stormed out the room. Oh no, I forgot he could hear my thoughts...

Stefan gave me a pitiful look and went straight after his brother. I brought my eyes up to meet Elena's she gave me a weak smile and pulled some jeans and a plain t-shirt out of her draw. "Come on, these will have to do for now" She said sympathetically as she helped me to get changed.

"Damon has obviously got a soft side for you" She slipped in casually. I gave her a playful shove as she released a small chuckle. "No, that's you" I muttered twiddling with my thumbs. "He'd never fall for me, someone like Damon, no" I whispered. Elena propped her fingers under my chin bringing my eyes up to meet hers. "Don't be so sure" She smiled. I didn't have time to reply.

Meredith came barging through the bedroom door. "Where is she!" She yelled. Her eyes scanned the room then landed on me. She let out a small sigh. I noticed Elena looking at me as I looked at her. I couldn't help it. I just went into fits of laughter as did Elena.

Meredith was glaring at us her hands on her hips. "What's so funny!" she pressed. I was in hysterics by now. "I- hav-have never seen you lose your co-cool like that be-f-fore." I stuttered trying to stop laughing.

Elena satup and whipped the tears from her eyes, I mirrored her moves. "Well, you seem a lot better than this Drama queen explained" Meredith said softly raising a finger over to Elena. "She was a lot worse" Elena exclaimed, and Meredith's eyes ran me over. "Damon helped me" I muttered. "Did you just say what I think you said? Damon, as in THE Damon Salvatore saved you" she said sarcastically. "The one and only" Elena replied.

Stefan Pov.

I ran swiftly down the stairs in the direction were Damon went. Opening the front door I found him pacing up and down the drive, muttering Italian.

"I'm going to kill them!" He spat turning to me, then carried on pacing. What is going on. What has he got over Bonnie, he doesn't care for Human life.

"Why the sudden erg to protect Bonnie?" I asked raising a eyebrow. As soon as the words escaped my lips Damon stopped dead. He turned on his heels to glare at me, I had never seen him so mad.

"Sorry saint Stefan, am I not allowed to protect a human? Oh no, it's your job to look like the Hero isn't it? You always have to make me look like the bad guy!" He yelled stepping closer to me, he was now eye to eye.

"You have never cared about humans Damon, never since you turned." I said curious. Its true he has not. I doubt he ever will, so why Bonnie? Was he trying to look good in front of Elena?

Before I had a chance to retaliate Damon had a hold of me by the throat and slammed me against the wall.

"But I shouldn't of turned now should I? Encase at you have forgotten, boy, you are the one who made me what I am today, YOU are the one who punished me to this life. If it wasn't for YOU I would of been in a grave, a human grave! Where I belonged. So you think about that, you were not always the Hero Stefan, so get a hold of your ego and leave me alone!" He spat.

Damon released me from his grip and sent me spluttering to the ground. He was right though. I had made him be this way; I had made him the killer he is. Who am I to judge?

Me and Damon have not been close for over 500 years, I don't know a lot about my brother anymore, not a lot at all. The one fact I do know about him, my brother was in love.

Bonnie Pov.

I had a small discussion with Elena and Meredith. Over this Damon business. To be quite honest, I just want to go home. As if on cue, Damon and Stefan walked into the room. Damon looked... hurt? Stefan looked startled. Elena went to his side looking curious, he just shook his head.

"Can I go home now?" I demanded. Everyone's eyes drifted to Damon for some reason. "No." He replied flatly. I opened my mouth to speak, but Meredith's mobile went off, she whipped it out and looked at the screen, she had gotten a text. Her eyes drifted up to meet Elena's.

What were they up to...

"I gotta go home, I'll be back in 10 minutes, Elena Judith is round at ours" Meredith said calmly.

"Oh, I guess I'll come too then!" Elena was gleaming as her and Meredith walked out the room.

Elena popped her head back in and sent daggers to a stunned Stefan. "Stefan. Your. Coming. Too." She said and dragged him out the room by the arm. Leaving me and Damon alone, Oh I'm so going to get them back for this!

"I'd let you go home, I just don't think that your well en-" Damon started. "Stop it." I interrupted him.

"Excuse me?" He replied looking stunned. "Elena has gone, you can stop with the whole, I care act now" I said flatly.

"Bonnie McCullough, you think I am only pretending to care for you?" He asked, letting out a small chuckle. "You have never showed an interest in me before. You're whole game has been to steal Elena." He put his head down, I watched as a small smile curved at his lips. Damon sat opposite me on the bed. "I'm sure I have kissed you at least twice, Bonnie" He gave me a crooked smile and brought his head up slowly to meet mine**. **I felt my cheeks turn crimson.** ( if you haven't read the books you won't know, but yes Damon kisses Bonnie, twice! Eeeep! )**

"Well- I, No I mean- I would like to go home now" I stuttered, not meeting his eye. "Very well" He nodded and before I had time to reply, he had scooped me up in his arms, as I clung my arms around his neck.

"Damon! Put me down!" I protested in shock. "I think you will find little which, that it is you holding onto me" He chuckled as he carried me down the stairs, and out into his car.

He opened the car door swiftly, and placed me on the seat. In a flash he was in the driver's seat smiling to himself. He stepped on the gas as we flew down the street. Within minutes due to his speed we was outside my house. I kind of wished that the drive didn't end.

"Thanks," I muttered and went to grab the door handle. Without warning Damon had clutched at my arm and pulled me round to face him. Before I knew it he had crushed his smooth lips to mine. I was lost in the moment, absorbed in Damon's embrace. I didn't want the moment to end. It had to some time, he pulled away from me as I gasped for breath.

"3 times" He chuckled cockily and opened the car door for me. Flustered and blushing to a great extent I jumped out of the door.

"See you in my thoughts, Red" He said before driving off into the darkness.

What just happened?

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! What did you think? Is there anything you would like to see happen? Charl xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie Pov.

"Bonnie, are you awake?" I heard my Dad whisper. I stayed silent. The shut quietly and I turned to my alarm clock to see it was 1:06.

I can't get him out of my head.

That smirk that makes most girl drool. The way I get lost in his big dark eyes, and when they sparkle at night. How he-

Dammit! Stop it Bonnie! Control yourself!

As soon as I got home I went straight to bed, and that was at half eight. Just that one moment! That one short moment when he crushed his lips to mine. The way it felt as if we were the only two people on earth.

He couldn't care for me though. No, not Damon. Damon Salvatore, he could have ANY girl he wanted, and I'm sure every girl would drop dead if they had a chance with him. So why would he show any interest in me? A small pale chubby girl, with bright red curly hair which never goes the right way and tons of freckles, am also extremely clumsy.

Damon is probably just playing with me, having fun with my emotions watching my frustration over him.

I can see why Damon would go after someone like Meredith or Elena- well he did with Elena. Meredith is beautiful, she has shining long black her that compliments her dark ocean eyes perfectly. She is tall and thin and Meredith is always calm and knows what to say.

Then there's Elena, Elena is like Damon... in a way. Every guy in our school was after her, they waited hand and foot on her every command. She dated a lot of them, the Jocks mainly, most of them wanted her for her looks, apart from Matt. Matt had loved Elena since kindergarten! She never gave him a glance as boyfriend material, they dated, but that all changed once Stefan came into the picture. So, I can see why Damon would want Elena, she is stunning. The way her blonde hair falls down her back showing how her sparkling blue eyes glisten, like Meredith she is also thin and tall, well not as tall as Meredith yet not as small as me – nobody over the age of 12 I know is as small as me. Most people would say, Elena is as close to perfection as you can get.

My eyes began to glaze over as tears pricked at the sides, they now began to trickle down my cheeks and fall onto my pillow. A huge lump builds at the back of my throat. I threw my body upwards and sat there taking deep breaths and trying to cancel my thoughts from this guy and stop comparing myself to my friends.

I stepped out of the bed and looked outside my window, it was not as dark as before, it seemed to look... morbid. Turning back to my alarm clock I read 4:59 for God's sake!

Swiftly I jumped back into bed and rested my head against my pillow trying to banish the thoughts of what could never be. That Damon Salvatore could never, ever, have any feelings for me.

Fresh tears began to form at the thought, I just slammed my eyes shut and wished these feelings would disappear.

**Okay yes, I realise how short this chapter was! I will try & update tomorrow too! I just wanted to give Bonnie a chapter to get her thoughts & frustration out. Your Reviews are like Damon's smirks :D The more reviews I get the quicker ill update! You guys have been great! A special shout out to those who commented every chapter! I love you guys, if there's 7+ Reviews ill update again tonight! Love you! Charlotte xxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Damon Pov

"Oh go hop along and eat a bunny or something." I snapped pulling my feet up onto the leather sofa in the living room of the boarding house.

"Aww, Damon has gone all soft!" Stefan cooed. "Elena? Step to the right a couple of inches" I said firmly. She done so. Too quick for Stefan's senses I picked up a glass I threw it at his head, making it smash to the floor in small crystal like shatters.

"Maybe you should drink more blood. Slow reflexes!" I hissed.

I swiftly stood up and walked up the stairs to my room.

All he had done all day was mock me, about these feelings for Bonnie. I jumped on my bed and just lay there, knowing she was coming round later to see Elena. I don't know what it is.

I don't understand it! These feelings for the little witch have been bubbling inside me for some time now. I don't know what it is about her, Bonnie is just... light.

I love the way her fiery curly hair bounces around her cheeks, or I love how she gets so shy and embarrassed that her cheeks turn the colour of her hair, I also love her clumsiness but how she loves everyone and everything. I love Bonnie. _Get a hold of yourself Damon! Stop going soft! I can't be like this, this is not me._

...

Bonnie Pov.

I was at the door of the boarding house, and with one small knock the door was whipped open instantly.

"Good afternoon Bonnie" Stefan smiled towards me. He moved from the doorway in order to let me walk in. I spotted Elena in the kitchen her head turned towards me and a wide smile began to spread across her face showing her gleaming white teeth. She began to flap her arms and ran towards me. Elena gripped my shoulders and spun me round.

"Guess what!" She spluttered enthusiastically. "What!" I was now jumping with excitement.

Her wide happy grin slowed into a sly smile. "Somebody has a thing for you" She chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Go speak to him!" She muttered turning me round and pushing me into the living room.

Oh I'm going to get her for this! I turned and scanned the room to see the one and only, Damon Salvatore sitting there a book in his hands. He didn't seem to acknowledge I had walked in... all though I knew he had heard me.

"I- We need to talk" I said firmly keeping my voice from wavering.

"We do?" He questioned bringing his eyes up to meet mine for a slight second then zapping them back to his book.

Well that stung...

"About last night..." I continued raising my eyebrows frustrated.

"Oh that!" He waved his hand chuckling, he stood up tucked the book under his arm and smirked. "That was nothing little one"

He walked out the room...

What just happened.

I knew it! He was playing me all long, of course me being the stupid childish good for nothing Bonnie fell into his trap. Someone like Damon would have no interest in a idiot like me, how could I be so stupid.

Before I knew it a small crystal tear dripped down my cheeks landing on the small rug before my feet. And that was it, everything I thought was true, all my hopes came crashing down.

Im so pathetic. A poor excuse for a teenage girl. I knew this would happen, I just wished it wouldn't. Damon could never have a interest in me, who was I kidding? He's just being Damon, a manipulative twisted vampire, who just enjoys the pain of others. I was foolish to think it would ever be anything eles.

There was a tight grip wrapped around my shoulders I looked up to see Elena with her arms wrapped around me like a mother protecting her cub. I was so angry right now with her! I wouldn't of had to go through that if she didn't push me! Just because she got her perfect fairytale – as always doesn't mean I will!

I shoved her arm away from me not meeting her eyes. "Oh, Bonnie. Come on it'll be alright, guys come and go" She said coming back over to rub my back.

"Well maybe he wouldn't have had to go, if you would have let me do it my way, Elena. Thanks a lot" I spat and walked to the door. I couldn't help but notice Stefan's twisted frown as I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me.

I didn't notice it had been raining, the icy wind bit at my arms cooling me to the bone. My mum had dropped me off... I was guessing Stefan or even Damon would bring me home, I didn't have the guts to go back in and ask them. It's a half a hour walk, I can do it.

I wrapped my arms around myself wishing I had brought a coat and stepped from the safety of a dry door step into the freezing pouring rain. I began to walk... walk faster than I ever had before.

Trying to keep warm I began to break into a swift jog. The cold rattled me unbearably.

I just want to go home and sleep. Not think about anything, or anyone, especially not Da- him.

I just can't believe he done that... I thought back to his exact words. "That was nothing little one"

That's all I was to him, a little kid to play around with. Well not anymore. I am not going to be the little vulnerable baby Bonnie, everyone classes me as, not no more.

Tears stung my eyes as they began to drip down my cheeks. I stopped for a second and leant against a lamppost catching my breath.

My knees were buckling and I began to shake uncontrollably trying too hard to hold myself up.

By now my body felt numb and began to sting as the rain pounded hard on the concrete floor soaking me through so that my clothes stuck to my skin defenceless.

I choked back my tears and pushed the thoughts of Damon from my mind, began concentrating on walking, I must be about 20 minutes away.

Damon Pov.

I was laying in the other room for what seemed like hours, even though it was only 20 minutes I just had my ear phones plugged in and listened to music, to cancel out all my thoughts...

Sometimes lyrics express how you feel better than you can describe in words. So I just sang them to myself as if to reassure myself this was the right thing to do, no matter how much it hurt.

_I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you loved me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me? It is I that wanted space_

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

I keep repeating to myself, this is the best thing for Bonnie she can't be with someone like me. Not Bonnie. I can't be going soft either, not over a little which, it's just not me. No human deserves to be with a vampire, none because it will only turn out worse in the end. Okay, maybe a sad sap like Stefan, but not me. Wait... why do I care if they do or don't there just humans for crying out loud! Get a hold of yourself Damon.

_And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"_

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you  
For you  
For you  
For you

I roughly pulled the earphones out and jumped up off the couch. Walking into the living room I saw a peculiar scene, Elena was in floods of tears and Stefan had his arm wrapped around her tightly. I didn't think it would make Elena upset too...

"Where's Bonnie?" I questioned Stefan keeping my eyes away from the sobbing Elena.

"She's walking home" he snarled while rubbing Elena's back.

I felt my eyes widen as I looked out the window to the pouring down rain.

"You let her walk home! She'll freeze to death, you idiot!" I yelled at him and sprinted at vampire speed throwing on my leather jacket and grabbing the keys to open my car.

Once I was in the black Ferrari I pushed my foot down on the gas pedal and headed in the direction of Bonnie's house. If I was cold, im pretty sure she was freezing.

I'm so going to regret this...

Speeding down the high way at least quadruple the low speed limit in Mystic Falls, I came across a small girl hugging herself as she walked down the street shivering at a unbelievable amount.

I pulled over quickly, yet carefully not to splash the puddle on her quivering body.

I opened up the door as fast as I could, I noticed her eyes glisten for split second until those adorable brown eyes met mine, she gulped and began walked faster.

Oh come on Bonnie! I jumped out the car and let the pouring rain hit me.

"Bonnie! Get in the car!" I shouted running in front of her "..Me" She spat through her teeth trying to dodge me.

I guess we have to do this the hard way then. She didn't expect it at all... I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder ran back to the car and pushed her in.

Flustered before she had time to conjure up what had happened I was in the driver's seat of the car the doors were locked and the car was flying down the streets in the direction of her house.

"S-s-Stop the car!" She stuttered, either from the cold or the fact how fast I was going, I couldn't decide.

"Uhm. No." I replied simply. "Damon!". "Oh do be quiet little witch, were nearly there" I muttered wrapping my fingers tight around the steering wheel.

It was minutes before we arrived at her house at the speed we were going.

"I don't want my parents to see me" She muttered to herself. Sighing I jumped out the car in a flash and flew round to the other sides to quick to be seen. Opening the door I picked her up in my arms she clung to my neck automatically, I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Damon!" She hissed. I shushed her gently and crept over to the tree outside her window. At vampire speed I jumped it instantly kicking myself off & landing firmly with perfect balance on her window ledge.

I pulled it open swiftly with one hand and stepped inside, so grateful she'd once let me in here. I sat her on the bed she looked completely cross with me. "Get out of my sight." She muttered angrily.

"Sorry what?" I stuttered stunned. "Get. Out. Of. My. House!" She whisper yelled so her parents wouldn't hear. I shook my head a small smile coming to my lips.

Leaning up I pressed my lips to her forehead and looked her in the eyes.

I shouldn't do this...

I have to do this...

"Bonnie. You are going to forget everything that happened since you left the house, your mum came and picked you up after the tiff with Elena, you are angry with me, and wish not to speak to me" I said keeping my eyes in dead lock with hers. "My mum picked me up after a argument with Elena, I am angry with you" She muttered in a robotic tone keeping her eyes staring straight into the distance.

Sighing I looked down at the floor, I had too.

"Sorry. I love you Bonnie" I whispered knowing she would forget it in a couple of minutes and jumped straight back out the window, leaving all my false hopes behind.

Bonnie Pov.

Has Damon never heard of vervain?

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! What do you guys think! I know this chapter was not very good, but yeah I have had writers block so I thought its better one like this than none at all. Love Charlotte xxxxxxxxxxxx REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie Pov.

I am lending my mum's car and began driving in the direction of the boarding house, faster than I have ever drove before, his words kept ringing in my ears. I love you Bonnie. I love you Bonnie. I love you Bonnie. The whole fact of him trying to erase my memory was a pretty stupid Idea though... but I don't care, I know he feels for me. The whole idea of it makes my cheeks flush.

Within minutes I was outside the boarding house and knocking on the door. "BONNIE!" Elena yelled as she opened the door and wrapped her arms around me squeezing me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry! I really am truly sorry, Bon. I didn't mean to make thin-" She was speaking so fast I had to stop her.

"Elena, its fine honest, I'm sorry for being so bitchy about it, love you" I said giving her another tight squeeze. "I love you too!" She grinned pushing me into the house.

"Afternoon Bonnie!" Stefan exclaimed as soon as my foot was over the door. "Hey Stefan" I smiled walking into the kitchen to see him cooking some type of steak, obviously for Elena. "Hungry?" He asked me looking up for only a slight second. "Starved" I replied happily rubbing my stomach.

Stepping into the living room I watched Elena for a minute or two flicking through all the channels on the TV. Her eyes drifted over to me for a slight second now that I had her attention I mouthed. "Where is he?" knowing exactly what I meant she extended her finger and pointed to the ceiling, meaning Damon was upstairs. Giving Elena a grateful nod I crept up the stairs and into the bathroom and flushed the chain.

"Elena, is that you? Do us a favour? Get my little brother to get his ass up here so he can find my leather jacket, Kay thanks." I heard that stunning familiar voice say sounding stubborn, smiling to myself I walked to his door. Lingering for a while I decided to walk in.

Damon seemed alarm and he sat up instantly gulping. "Sorry Damon, Elena is downstairs ill ask Stefan now though okay?" I chirped. What a pathetic excuse to speak to him. "Wait Bonnie!" Damon spluttered quickly before I walked out the door. Sighing happily I took a step closer to his bed where he was sitting. "I- I done..." He trailed off, then sighed looking at the floor. "You have something in your hair..." He said warily as if it was a question, I know that wasn't what he was going to say first!

He stepped up slowly and with his index finger and thumb he placed them in my hair as if to pull something that was clearly not there, I kept my eyes locked with his, noticing this he let a smirk spread across his face. "Gone?" I asked, before he removed his hand I realised he swiftly brushed my cheek as if my accident. Frowning he nodded moving his hand away and nodding.

I placed my hand on the door handle and opened it slightly. "Oh and Damon?"

"Mhm?" He replied cautiously fiddling with something on his bed.

"I wear vervain, every day" I said smiling at him. It seemed to take him a while to process what I meant then noticing his face turning into pure astonishment he lifted his face to look at me.

I just grinned and walked out the room leaving him speechless. It felt good, really good to actually be so in control, and not be the fragile little kid anymore. I pranced down the stairs happy with myself.

"Stefan, Damon wants you, something about a jacket" I said the smile not leaving my face. Stefan's reaction was quiet humours as he bit at his bottom lid and ran up the stairs.

I sprinted into the living room and dived over the sofa leaning into Elena. "Somebody's in a good mood" She chuckled making more room for me. I went to explain but Stefan interrupted me from upstairs. "DAMONSSSSSS GONEEEEEEEEE SOFTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" He yelled all through the house his loud laugh filling the air.

"Did he say he lo-" Elena stuttered a wide grin spreading across her face. I nodded swiftly before she had time to finish her sentence. She practically pounced on me pushing me down onto the couch into a bone crushing hug and releasing a high pitched eeep. "Shhhhh!" I quietened her.

After I explained to a over excited Elena about everything I needed to get a drink, Geez Elena sure does know how to tire a girl throat out, she always did though.

Walking into the kitchen to grab a drink, standing right there his face to the floor as he chewed on the inside of his gums, Damon of course.

I didn't say a word just grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water. Turning and walking past him I felt a tight grip on my arm I spun round instantly, of course he pulled his arm out and grabbed mine, shaking his arm off I said "Can I help you?"

"Look don't think nothing of what I said okay? Just forget it." He muttered scraping his shoe across the floor, I had never seen Damon looking so... fragile and worried, he was usually so strong and carefree.

"Why would I want to do that?" I questioned stepped closer to him to we were just inches apart. It was time for me to be the bigger person and make the first move. "Because no matter how I feel nothing is going to happen about it" He continued bringing his dark sea eyes to meet my childish brown one, trying to keep my thoughts straight and not get lost in those dazzling eyes I managed to worse out, "Why not?" His expression looked frustrated as I shuffled closer towards him. "I... I don't want it too!" He snapped sounding more like the familiar Damon.

Oh I can't believe im going to do this. "You don't?" I questioned and leaned in close towards his face and slowly yet affectionately pressed my lips against his, Damon's body became more flexible as he stood up straight and wrapped his arms around my waist, our bodies seemed to mould together, like two lost jigsaw pieces. The moment was passionate and I couldn't quite believe who this was who I was kissing, Damon Salvatore the guy all the girls drooled over the guy who could have the prettiest girls in Mystic Falls, yet here he was with me.

Not that I wanted to under any circumstances but I had to pull away from the magical moment just to catch my breath as I was panting so much, a smile tickled at Damon's lips as I felt his hot breath on my lips.

"Dammit Bonnie" He muttered but with a faint chuckle.

Had I just got Damon Salvatore?

**SO. What did you guys think? I hope you liked it, up to now it looks like this is going to be my most reviewed story! Sorry for the wait, Looks like Bonnie has won over Damon... will Elena REALLY enjoy all the lack of attention though? REVIEW! Anything you wanna see or Pov's too try anything, REVIEW! Char xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie Pov.

Somehow I had ended up in Damon's bedroom, with his arm wrapped round me as I cuddled into his chest. I felt safe, and warm there.

"I could get used to this" He chuckled while leaning up to stretch. Chewing on my bottom lip I looked up at him and said, "Well get used to it, because I'm not going nowhere"

I propped myself up on one elbow as Damon leaned down closely and pressed his cool lips to mine, it was like fireworks going off but only I could hear them, the high pitched squeal as dazzling bright flames lit up the misty sky with a rainbow of colours.

The kiss got more passionate as I pulled myself up as he leaned over me wrapping his arms about my waist tightly, I could feel his thumbs pricking at the hip band on my skinny jeans. I ran my fingers threw his dark flashy locks and spun over so now I was resting on top of him, my legs straddling him down. He flashed me a small grin as I ran my fingers up his black shirt he swiftly pulled it over his head and pushed me down, beginning to kiss my neck tracing his smooth lips upwards towards my jaw line.

"Do you love me?" I asked raising a eyebrow.

"Of course"

"Then prove it" I replied as he let out a small groan.

I pressed my thumbs to Damon's belt buckle and began to loosen it...

**The next day. **

My ears began drumming and my eyes flew open to see a ringing alarm clock bouncing on the bedtime table with a note stuck on it saying "Wakey, wakey missy, incase you have forgot we have school!" Obviously from Elena.

Taking me by surprise I heard a voice from behind me groan "Piece of shit." Picking up the alarm clock he threw it against the wall where it shattered into a million splinters flying all over the room.

Shocked I flipped over to see Damon his hands over his face. That was when it hit me, I was in bed, in Damon Salvatore's bed. Ridiculously I blinked a couple of times and rubbed my eyes checking to make sure this was not a dream.

Sitting up I stretched out and hopped out of bed too get changed into my neatly folded clothes that lay on the floor... so Elena had been in here then. I looked down at what I was wearing and noticed it was just a long shirt of Damon's looking like a dress on my small body.

I turned on my heels to look at him, we was just laying there watching me with a small smirk on his face. "Well... turn around then" I muttered.

"Do I have too?" He pouted looking like a innocent child. Sighing I raised a eyebrow, reluctantly he rolled over to face the wall.

Putting my back to him I began to get changed, to my surprise as soon as my pants where up I began to fasten the buttons as a pair of cool arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up into the air balancing me against their body and began to spin round then fall flat onto the bed.

"Damon! Put me down!" I screamed yet giggling at the same time punching and kicking the air.

"Don't go, Red" He whispered smoothly into my ear. "I have too!" I sighed wishing I could stay there all day with him.

Damon kept me balancing on his knee like a precious diamond and picked up my clean T-shirt and slipped it over my head.

Once I was ready and dressed I walked down the stairs Damon at my side his hand wrapped into mine. Elena gave out a loud wolf whistle making my cheeks turn crimson.

"Excuse me while I go vomit" Stefan mocked.

"Haven't you got bunnies to kill and godly duties to attend to, Saint Stefan?" Damon Snapped.

Elena picked up her backpack as I whipped up mine. "We gotta go" Elena exclaimed opening the front door.

I noticed Elena's eyes twitch when she looked at Damon's locked with mine.

"Don't get into too much trouble" Stefan glared to Damon while walking out the door and starting the car.

Damon grabbed my arm as I went to turn round and pulled me into his arms. "I'll see you when you get back, okay?" Damon whispered, I nodded and pressed my lips to his once again. Without warning Elena pushed in between us stopping the moment. "BYE DAMON!" She sang enthusiastically.

Damon seemed just as confused as me as he replied "Uhm.. bye" She gave out a girly little giggle... okay now I'm confused... she's never like this with Damon, trying to get back to him Elena clutched at my elbow and tugged me out the door. Completely shocked I gawped at her. She replied with a sly smile.

What was going on here...

**3 hours later**

In a hurry not to get bumped into I quickly walked to my locker pulling out my lunch I slammed it back shut and made my way down the stairs careful not to get lost in the crowds.

"Hey, Bonnie." I heard somebody shout from the end of the corridor standing on my tip toes I realised it was, Jade Morris and April Bailey. God I hate these two... there those girls that adore themselves and everybody treats like there God. I mean what's so special about them?

Looking down I swiftly walked up the corridor to meet the girls, dyed black hair backcombed WAY to high wearing ripped leggings with a belly top showing off their stomach piercings, they dressed the same ALL THE TIME, it gets annoying.

I gave them a small shrug as if to say, "What do you want?".

"So I heard your dating Damon Salvatore, yeah?" April asked her fully glossed lips kept in a straight line.

Geez... news travels fast around here, it was only Elena, Stefan, Meredith and Matt I had told... who had told these?

I said nothing just raised a eyebrow.

"Ha. Smug much? I would like to ask you, what do you think makes you better than the rest of us, eh? Because in my opinion, I don't think somebody like you, let alone somebody who looks as bad as you deserves somebody like Damon, So maybe you should back off our man, yeah?" Jade spat as they began circling me.

"I didn't ask him to go out with me did I? Maybe Damon likes someone with a bit of class, hm? Or maybe he just doesn't enjoy being obsessed over by creepy know it all girls yeah?" I glared at the two of them, they stopped dead in front of me.

Oh no, I shouldn't of said that... this was not going to end good.

April shoved my shoulders sending me flying onto the cold hard floor, I felt my wrist crack as it collided with the wall yelping out at the pain of feeling my own bone in a unfamiliar position, I shuffled away trying to pull myself up as I bit on my bottom lip feeling tears prick at the side of my eyes.

Come on Bonnie! Get a grip, don't let them see you hurt!

"I'm warning you Bonnie. Stay away from Damon, he's not interested in you! Its' us he wants." April spat bending down right into my face.

"He wouldn't want somebody as pathetic as you" I muttered keeping my word.

Jades eyes filled with fury as did April's before I knew it my head was screaming out at me to run, just get up and run away as Jade and April lunged kicks into my chest and side until I was curled up in a ball wishing the pain would just excruciating pain would fade and they would just leave me alone.

"Hey...HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" I heard Matt's voice yell out as his footsteps flew down the hall way.

"Stay away Bonnie, or it won't just be you getting hurt." They muttered in chorus and ran down the hall.

By now I was numb, I had blanked out the pain and the stress and just lay there... still.

"Bon, Bon? Are you okay? Come on Bon, answer me!" I heard Matt shout as he took my face in his palms, I flickered my eyes open to actually look at Matt to see his tear stained cheeks.

"Hi Matt" Was all I could manage in my numb state.

"Oh Bonnie!" Matt exclaimed as he pushed me into his chest wrapping his arms tight around me. "Come on, can you walk? Your fine aren't you, Yeah." He muttered as if reassuring himself.

Reluctantly, I allowed him to prop me on my feet as I began to walk trying not to stumble, to keep myself straight I linked arms with Matt as we walked up the stairs. One thing, thinking back throughout their eyes were set on me, yet they seemed far away... peculiar.

I can't tell Damon this had happened...

"Stay away Bonnie or it just won't be you getting hurt." Those words replayed in my ears, time after time. Not only me... I looked up at Matt to see him keeping a tight grip on me.

Matt was such a generally nice person, he had such a big heart. Caring and loving in every way possible, he wouldn't hurt a fly. Could I risk somebody like Matt getting hurt?

My pain started to come back into play as I felt a sharp pain at my wrist looking down at the broken bone I shuddered.

"Come on, you have free periods now away, let's get you home okay?" Matt said softly walking out into the car park. We tumbled into his car as I looked once again down into my wrist.

"Healing spell?" Matt asked I gave a weak nod and conjured up all my attention to the broken bone.

Repeating words in my head I felt the bone become stronger and build back up.

"It will be okay, in a few minutes." I mumbled as he pushed his foot on the gas and began to drive to my house.

I couldn't think straight, my mind was all over the place, but I knew one thing for sure... I had to break up with Damon. How can I break up with someone when it hasn't even started yet?

Oh I don't want to think about it right now. I shut my eyes tight and rested my head back against the seat.

_You will never have him Bonnie, he belongs to me._

My conscious playing trick on me I guess...?

**SORRY. This chapter was really crap, ill try & get another one up tonight, a more descriptive one. REVIEW AND YOU GET A HUG OFF MATT! –Gasp. **

**Much love too Sassooma. I'll use your idea's thank you xxxxxx **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Love charl xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie Pov.

The room was spinning and whirling with me stood in the middle. I tumbled onto the floor, as the room stopped still.

I scanned the room of four white walls, throwing my head in every direction.

That was when I heard it.

A high pitched cackle, radiating through the walls. Terrified I got to my feet and felt a sudden draft behind me. Spinning around that's when I seen the cause of the cackle.

Wait... Elena? I think its Elena... unless she has a twin I did not know about.

Her blonde hair hung at her sides gliding the air as she stepped closer, those blue piercing eyes dug deep into me. Her pale slim frame hung in a very strong yet feminine way, her head tilted upward slightly back arched hands clasped behind her back with a slight pout to her lips. Not like Elena at all... but it had to be.

"Finally, I have been waiting for you Bonnie." She smirked cocking a eyebrow.

"E-e-Elena.." I stuttered.

She released another evil type of cackle. "Maybe, maybe not. Either way you both have to be dealt with. I can't have people stealing my boys now can I?" She let out a small giggle, in a childish way she chewed at her bottom lip.

What... is it Elena or not! Or does she mean she wants me and Elena? Wait what! What boys! Damon and Stefan...?

"Because darling, if you do not leave my boys alone, this is what could happen" she lifted her skinny hand up, as the air began to cloud, to my astonishment It showed Matt, but not my Matt. This Matt's sweet blonde hair was knotted and stained with blood, so much blood... it dropped out of his nose and stormed out of his mouth, with cuts covering his body oozing the stuff. He had his eyes shut tightly and his bottom lip was quivering. His body looked savaged. It hung in ways that no one should be held. A firm tear dripped down his cheek, and got tasted by the blood stained cheek, his lip stopped quivering and his wrinkled eyes firmed out. Matt was... gone.

"Stop it..." I whispered as tears flew down my face.

"Or maybe this could happen?" She flicked up her wrist and yet again another cloud began to form, this time it was not Matt. Meredith. Her black hair draped across her face, she was sitting up on the floor her legs bundled up as she hugged her knee's. Her ankles swept out in ways they shouldn't. Her tall skinny figure was torn flesh in places that spilt blood onto the pavement creating a puddle around her, the back of her head was pouring out the crimson disaster unwillingly she chewed her bottom lip. "You bitch." She spat with as much force as she could. "Bonnie, run. Please run! Tell my mum... I.. I love... h-her" She stuttered her voice trembling with weakness. I had never witnessed Meredith so fragile. With that, her limp body fell slowly to the floor, spreading her out onto the coldness of the pavement.

Tears where now flooding down my cheeks uncontrollably I had no time to answer as she was already showing me another image.

It was my house... but not really, the dark wooden door had flew off and the windows where all smashed and scattered across the floor there was dark clouds flooding out the chimney. I heard screams. Screams of pure fear, as the scene moved closer into the house. Flames licked up the wall burning everything in its path. My mum was collapsed on the floor the ebony steaming smoke wrapping around her, absorbing her in. My Dad was laying in the bathroom where the darkness seeped under the door filling his lungs until they completely stopped. My four year old sister, Susan was on her feet in her bedroom screaming, screaming and pressed up against her bedroom wall, as the black smoke got closer, and closer to her. "Mummy! Daddy! Please help me! Mummy its getting closer! Daddy! You said there was no monsters in my room. DADDY PLEASE!" She screamed out her body sliding down the wall. The roof began to crack, her head shot upwards. "Bonnie, come home." She whispered. The roof crashed down on her fragile body, crushing her small figure as all that was left of the room was red flames and black smoke.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I screamed at Elena running at her. She pushed me away with one finger, how could that one finger hold so much power? It sent me flying across the room and smashing down into the wall.

"ILL KILL YOU. ILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" I roared at her.

She began to fade away her smirk filling the room, I felt myself slipping, as I got dragged back down to reality.

"Bonnie! BONNIE" I heard a voice scream and a car screech to a dead stop. "M-matt" I muttered blinking a few times.

"Jesus Bonnie. Are you okay?" He asked as I sat up taking in my surroundings.

"Oh- I... "

"Oh come here Bon," He wrapped his arms around me squeezing me into a tight hug" It was just a dream" He whispered into my hair.

_Dreams can become reality Bonnie. There mine._

That's when it all clicked into place.

Katherine.

Damon Pov.

I began running over to Bonnie's house. Stefan had rung me to inform me on what had happened. Those bitches.

I was only a couple of minutes away due to my vampire speed. Her house was in my eye line as I sprinted towards the door.

Banging on it furiously. Her mother opened the door startled. "Can I help you?" She snarled. I couldn't be bothered with this. I just looked deep into her eyes. "I'm going to see Bonnie." I muttered she replied back but I ignored her and ran up the stairs.

I whipped open Bonnie's door to see her just laying there staring deep into the ceiling.

Bonnie's thoughts instantly hit me, full of dread. No vervain?

Sighing I walked into the room and sat next to her on the bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked and went to wrap my arm around her, to my surprise she rejected the gesture and stumbled off the bed and too the window. "Damon... we can't b-" She started but her thoughts stopped my ears instantly.

I knew that person in her mind... Blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny figure, sickly sweet voice. To the untrained eye it looked like Elena... Katherine.

"I'm going to kill her." I muttered. Bonnie spun around to look at me wide eyed.

She fiddled in her pocket for a minute or two. "No vervain..." She whispered to herself.

"Go to the boarding house, tell Stefan what's happened. Tell him she's back, DO NOT leave his side. Go Bonnie, now" I spoke quickly with my hands cupped her cheeks. I pressed my lips to hers softly yet rapidly.

"Damon where are you going!" She said stunned as I climbed over to the window.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH." With that I left Bonnie and jumped out the window, heading straight to the high school to find April and Jade, the compelled ones.

**I'm quite happy with this chapter, I know I'm not the greatest writer, but am quite happy with the dream idea. Thanks for all the reviews! This is my most reviewed story yet, considering the small amount of chapters. Sorry about the long time in-between chapter 6 to 7, My granddad was having his cancer operation... and hey, its the world cup! It's all that's ever on when your scouse in this house. God. Ahaha. Well, REVIEW. The more reviews I get the quicker ill update! Thanks! Charl xxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnie Pov.

I ran straight to the window as soon as Damon's body moved away from it. Squinting my eyes at the dark cloudy night, I searched for any sight of Damon, already knowing I wouldn't be able to see him.

_Please be careful Damon... Please. _I telepathically pleaded with him hoping he could hear me.

Whipping out my mobile I automatically clicked onto Text.

_Stefan pick me up pls? Its urgent_ and hit send.

Sighing I reached down and gripped my backpack shoving random pieces of clothing into it. Pulling on my shoes I ran down stairs. My Mum and Dad were screaming at each other, probably over a stupid reason, as usual.

"Mum, Im going to stay in Elena's" I yelled over them. She didn't answer not like they would care anyway. As if on cue a car horn went off outside. In a hurry I opened the front door and ran out into the pouring rain. Stefan leaned across the car and pushed the door open, for me to quickly slip into the safety of the toasty warm car.

"You were quick" I gave out a weak laugh, running my fingers through my damp hair, shaking the water droplets from it. "You said it was urgent" he shrugged keeping his fingers wrapped round the steering wheel, in full concentration. "So what's up?" He asked me a small frown playing at his lips. "Nothing much" I said weakly. "You know that's not what I meant Bonnie" he released a small chuckle and rolled his eyes in my direction. "I think... it's best if I tell you when you're NOT driving." I said biting at my lip self-consciously. "Fair enough." He replied and slammed his foot down onto the gas, sending us flying down the street.

After the short, quiet yet exhilarating drive to the boarding house, we pulled up outside the large building.

Being the gentleman he is Stefan as quick as lightening flashed across to open my car door, before I had time to reach for the handle. I was sort of used to his Gentleman qualities.

"BonBonnnnnn!" Elena squealed from the doorstep locking me into a giant bear hug. "Hey Els" I smiled at her, giving her a tight squeeze. "Somebody's in a good mood" I chuckle as she let me go. She began to blush and looked up at Stefan chewing on her bottom lip innocently. "Oh God.." I muttered wrinkling my nose. Giggling Elena said "So... why do you look so... less YAY than usual" Elena laughed. As if to say something, I opened my mouth and then closed it again. "We need to talk..." I said frowning, and looking up at Stefan's worried expression.

It must of been for about a hour, I had sat on that sofa and explained to Stefan and Elena about the voices, and then the dream. Stefan believes Jade and April were compelled to threaten me. Throughout telling the two of them the story, I kept my eyes on the floor and closed my eyes in complete trauma while describing the wicked nightmare. Stefan's fists were clenched in complete fury as I mentioned Katherine's name.

"And Damon's were?" Elena asked. I looked up to face her solemnly I gave a small shrug as my bottom lip began to waver slightly. "Right here." I heard a voice call as the door shut. As if on cue Damon came trudging in shaking the water out of his black locks. Without thinking, I ran straight into him and wrapped my arms tightly around his torso. "Am okay, Red. I didn't even get near the cheeky bi-" I placed a finger firmly to his lips. "Geez, you need to stop swearing." I laughed cuddling into him. He chuckled and planted a firm kiss on my head.

"Im going to find her. This is not going to stop." Damon pledged. "You're not going without help!" Stefan muttered. "Katherine's no coward. She'll come out sooner or later" Said Stefan. With a fright my mind went black, a excruciating pain zapped through my head, making it throb instantly. Letting out a whimpered scream, I stumbled to the hard floor, and heard Damon's low voice beside me. I couldn't concentrate I couldn't even see him anymore. I was heading into the land of black. Somebody was taking over me.

Damon Pov.

"Bonnie, Bonnie!" I yelped shaking the lifeless red head in my arms. What was going on! Has she fainted? Elena now was behind me her hands pressed to her lips and Stefan had a worried expression on his face. To my surprise a wicked sort of cackle radiated out of Bonnie's lips, as her eyes flew open. I felt Elena stumble back from behind me.

"S-s-someone's took over her" Elena stuttered.

Bonnie turned to look at me a evil grin spreading across her face. I let go of her now solid body and stood up next to Stefan.

"Who are you?" I spat, eyes locked on the creature that had seeped over and robbed my Bonnie.

"Do you really not know?" Giggled Bonnie bringing a small hand up to her lips. I knew that voice, that sickly sweet voice.

"Katherine." Stefan snarled.

"Oh so you do remember me, I thought you might of forgot me due to that little whore, who strangely looks a like to myself... yet not as beautiful"

Stefan took a step forward as if to swing for her, throwing my arm out I stopped him in his tracks. "That's still Bonnie, Stefan" I whispered into his ear.

"I never thought of you to be a coward, Katherine. Why use a defenceless young which, why not just come see us face to face." I questioned her.

"Oh, my lovely boys, MY lovely, lovely boys. How I have missed you both. But my dear Damon, of course I am not a coward. You will see me, soon enough. This is just a polite warning to your slag over there, and this bitch who's ugly form I have seemed to take on. They are mine. MINE!" Katherine ranted, while grinning at Elena throughout.

I turned my head slightly to look over my shoulder, my eyes met a terrified Elena, her body pressed up against the wall.

"We have not been yours for over 200 years Katherine." Stefan snapped.

Katherine went into a ear piercing high pitched cackle. "Goodbye MY boys" She giggled.

Bonnie's body went limp, and she stumbled backwards. Swiftly, I jumped closer towards her, and pulled Bonnie into my arms before she could hit the floor. Her eyes fluttered open and tears began to stream down her cheeks. I pulled her close to my chest.

"It's okay now Bonnie, it's okay." I chanted as she began rocking into me. I thought she was just frightened from the experience...

"Damon! You need to take m home, please Damon! We need to hurry!" She half yelled clambering to her feet, she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door with her. "Bonnie!" Elena called after her.

"Bonnie what's going on!" I said frantically pulling the car keys out as we both climbed in. "T-the dream Damon! The dreams coming true! My house is on fire!" She yelled.

Instantly I slammed my foot down on the gas and sped off at top speed to Bonnie's house. Turning round the bend, I looked up and noticed the piles of black smoke filling the air. My eyes widened as I pushed the car as fast as it would go. Slamming outside Bonnie's house, I gawped at the once beautiful building that was now a crumbling flame filled mess. Before she had the time too, I grabbed Bonnie from the waist as she attempted to run into the house.

"Bonnie! Stay here!" I shouted and pushed her to the car, heading for the house door. "Damon! Damon the fire, it'll kill you!" She screamed. Ignoring her pleads I pulled my jacket across my mouth and delved into the fire filled house. Coughing instantly I squinted my eyes at the black filled rooms. Ebony smoke seeped under the door frames, colouring every ounce of air in the building.

At vampire speed I sprinted up the crumbling stairs. "Hello! Is anybody here!" I yelled circling around. Lashing the bedroom door open, I ran inside to find a collapsed man and his wife attempting to wake him. "Come on! We gotta get you out of here!" The woman clambered to her feet, hand pressed to her mouth to stop herself from breathing in the foul smoke. I pulled her up into my arms, and picked up the man setting him over my shoulder.

My lungs began to ache, my head was spinning as my legs fell weak. I moved as fast as I could to the door. Grabbing at the handle I threw my body out the door, keeping a firm grip on Bonnie parents. I instantly inhaled the clean air and Bonnie ran instantly towards us. I set her screaming mother onto the ground and her father next to her. Bonnie wrapped her mum in her arms tightly squeezing her as the tears flooded down her cheeks. "Susan... Susan.. Damon Susan!" Bonnie screamed. I looked into the house.

The windows had smashed, scattering splinters of glass all over the pavement. Taking another whip of fresh hair I charged into the house hearing screams from upstairs, that were not visible before. "Daddy... Daddy you promised there was no monsters under my bed! MUMMY ITS COMING CLOSER HEL-" The four year old child cried out. Speeding up the stairs I searched all the rooms, finally diving into Susan's room I had no time to think. I just had to get her out of there. The tiny girl was laying in the corner, legs pulled under her chin, as the dark smoke wrapped around her, absorbing her in. Her teary eyes went bloodshot and began to close. "NO!" I roared. As the ceiling began to break down, I threw my body above the small child, towering over her. "KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN!" I ordered her. That was it. The roof came tumbling downwards on the two of us. I tried... I tried to hard to keep her covered.

"SUSAN!" I heard my angel scream. Keeping my eyes shut tightly I opened them slightly and looked down at the limp figure laying underneath me. No... NO, NO, NO! Her mother's voice was astonished as she witnessed that I had survived that crash, with no injury. "Susan... Boy, is she okay?"

My bottom lip began to quiver as I slowly scooped up the adorable four year old in my arms. Her frozen chest pressed against mine, as I climbed over the rumble and put her into the arms of the now awake father. "Susan... Susie. Come on baby, wake up now. " Bonnie's dad sobbed quietly. Her mother was now in hysterical crying, as Bonnie's knee's went weak and she fell to the floor.

"Why..." She whispered. Her head shot up to the sky. "WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU! I'LL KILL YOU. I SWEAR, ILL KILL YOU FOR HER!" Bonnie began to scream at the sky. I felt my heart break into a million pieces as I pulled my sobbing little bird into my arms.

_I'll kill you for this Katherine, you know I never break a promise. _I used all my power and sent the message flying through the atmosphere knowing it would reach her soon enough. She was going to pay for hurting my Red.

**So I guess this drabbled a bit, yeah? But R E V I E W ! Tell me what you guys think! The more reviews, the quicker I update! **

**Thanks, **

**Charl xxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Damon Pov.

I watched helplessly as Bonnie cried uncontrollably in her Mother's arms. Turning to my right I saw Elena mirroring Bonnie yet in Stefan's arms. Then there was me, standing there in a black suit watching heartlessly the first funeral I had been too in over a decade.

The service ended and I thought I should give Bonnie some time to be with her family. Plus through out that dark presentation, my jaw had been aching insanely. "Im going to hunt" I muttered too low for any human hearing to pick up, I noticed Stefan run his fingers through his hair, I knew he had got the message.

Rapidly wanting to get out the funeral as soon as possible, the door caught my eye and I headed directly at it. Inches away from the blue sky's, and just a few paces from the woods that would bring me straight out to the houses. I was stopped, stopped by the mutt **( A/N. For those who haven't read all the books, in the 5****th**** one yes Damon starts calling Matt, Mutt)**

"Rushing out so quickly, Salvatore" Mutt said curiously, blocking my way from the door.

Wrong move. My mouth began to ache so badly. It felt as if my skin just might rip open then and there. To make it even worse I felt my fangs prick at the side of my gums as my eyes focused on Matt's neck. The blood pumping through those great blue veins of his.

_Snap out of it Damon._ I heard a voice in my mind buzz. I turned my head and caught eyes with Stefan who was staring at me intensely. I gave him a grateful nod and brought my attention back to Matt.

"I have some where to be, not that its any of your business, Mutt" I sniped, glaring at him fiercely.

I noticed by now people were slowly trailing out of the church, and exiting through the doors.

"Don't worry, I'll look after Bonnie. Am sure I would be of more use then you anyway, after all its me she loves.

Wrong move two.

Instantly I reached out, catching Mutt by surprise. Wrapping my fingers against the tough neck of the now scared little boy, I slammed him against the wall. Startled he let out a frightened groan. "Don't test me, boy." I snapped tightening my nails into his neck. Gasping he began to kick about his legs, and wrapped his hand across my arm trying to release my steel grip.

"Damon! Stop it!" I heard Bonnie scream out, and rush through the crowds.

Snarling I dropped Matt, sending him scattering to the floor. Without another word I raced out the door, into the safety of the forest. I need to kill something.

Bonnie Pov.

Anger cursed through my veins, not at Damon, not at Matt, at Katherine. The pain of losing my baby sister at such a young age was unbearable. The burning that suffocated by heart was unbelievable, it seemed impossible to think that I wouldn't see her again.

Wiping the tears from my cheeks, I went to follow Damon out the door, but of course, look who stopped me. I turned on my heels to glare at Matt. "Let go of my arm, Matt." I said a bit harsher then intended. Maybe last year I would of wanted him to keep it there forever, until my cheeks literally exploded from the blush, now my cheeks just burned with anger. "Why run after him, he's really not worth your time Bonnie." Matt said flatly releasing his arm from his grasp.

"Because I love him Matt. You're going to have to accept that."

With that I walked out the door, turning my back on my family and friends, turning my back on my sisters funeral! To see Damon.

Pressing my hands to the doorframe I scanned around the outside of the church. Nothing. He was no were to be insight.

"Damon..." I whispered outwards into thin air.

Damon Pov.

My ears pricked at the sound of my baby birds voice, a couple of miles away. "Damon..." I heard her whisper sweetly. Turning on my heels I debated with myself whether to run back to her, and just whip her into my arms, or to just carry on and do what she hates with a passion. I decided to feed.

I know Bonnie hates me feeding from people, she would prefer me to go to a blood bank, but the mood I was in now I didn't really care. Walking with a great speed, I charged through the clearing of the forest, bringing me to a main road. By now there was no aching, just anger sending adrenalin running through my body.

I was too annoyed to play about, I simply chose my house and walked straight to the door. Knocking on the white door, a man answered after three rapid thumps. The small man, must of been about 5 foot 2 inches. I towered above him at 5 foot 9. He was quite plump, and stood with a slight hunch to his back. The man was bald, yet had small red sparks that stuck out slightly. His caramel coloured eyes looked me up and down with confusion.

Sighing I widened my eyes causing him to be drew in. "Invite. Me. In." I said slowly and firmly, he was completely absorbed yet quickly snapped out of it. "Come on in" He grinned cheerfully. Pushing my foot over the doorstep and entering his house I quickly slammed the door behind me.

"W-wh-what are you d-doing?" He stammered, the stench of fresh sweat radiated out of the small man. Wanting to just get it over and done with was so unlike me. Stepping closer towards the man, I felt my eyes widen, obviously they were turning Red. My jaw began to loosen its tightness, as I felt my fangs prick out of my gums, and drag themselves downwards on show, pleading with me they begged to taste the mans blood. I gave in to them.

Grabbing the plump man by his t-shirt I brought my mouth to his neck, and quickly dug in my fangs piercing him. Knowing this would cause the man excruciating pain sort of made me grin. Finding a direct thick vein I scrapped across it, and felt the thick crimson blood flood down my throat. I kept sucking, and sucking draining every inch of the man, until his screams and whimpers finally ended. Unhappy with the blood, that was not to tasty I dropped the limp corpse to the floor, and walked out the door.

I rolled my eyes at who I saw standing outside the door. "Oh Saint Stefan, what a pleasant surprise, come to save the day, have we?" I asked in such a sarcastic tone and strolled straight past him. Not knowing were to go, I headed in the direction of the boarding house, Stefan at my heels.

"Bonnie's crying.." He said flatly.

"Am sure the one she loves is with her, don't worry about it" I muttered, nearly at the boarding house now.

"No... he's not, because he's here." Stefan replied.

Rolling my eyes I continued to walk. I felt Stefan stop behind me as I went to reply. My eyes widened as I got the message that he had gotten.

_Damon! Stefan! Please hear us! She has Meredith!_

It was Bonnie and Elena.

That was all it took. Myself and Stefan both broke off into a complete and utter sprint in vampire speed. I pushed my feet off the ground as fast as they would take me, in a matter of seconds we were outside the boarding house. Before I had time to open the door Elena ran straight into my chest, a stake in her hand.

"WOAH! Watch were you hold that thing!" I yelled jumping back, the stake practically skimming my flesh.

Bonnie came charging straight out the door after Elena, her belt jammed with stakes and candles.

"Bonnie can track her" Elena nodded.

"That bitch is going down." Bonnie snapped.

**So what did you think? And yes for those of you who have been asking, I will bring Bonnies powers into it just for you guys!** **So R E V I E W ! and tell me how you like it. **

**Much love, Charlotte xxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Damon Pov.

I watched intensely as my Bonnie charged though the forest, Stefan, Elena and myself following. Her fiery flamed her blew in the wind, sending splinters of her luscious scent to float in the air. I could feel the anger and rage pulsing through her veins, closing out every other emotion. Her mind was flooded with hatred, ready to explode at any second. The loving adorable Bonnie, the Bonnie that wouldn't hurt a fly, disappeared the day that woman murdered her sister. Now the pained, raged Bonnie was crashing down to the surface. That Bonnie was not somebody to mess with…

Stefan and Elena had stopped in front of me, looking closer as had Bonnie. Stefan was whispering to a whimpering Elena. Before she had time to noticed I was at Bonnie's side in a flash. Gasping her head snapped in my direction, realising it was me she released a sigh. No matter how strong she was acting, I could sense she was on edge. She was breaking inside. Her bottom lip began to tremble slightly. I realised we was not alone, just to our right maybe 60 paces away, there she was.

I cupped Bonnie's face in my hands and now realised her crystal tears drip into my palms.

"I love you, Bonnie"

"I love you more" She whispered.

"That's not humanly possible" I snorted, bringing a smile to her lips she replied:

" Good job I'm not exactly human" She smiled shyly.

Bending down closer, I removed my hands from her cheeks and placed them on her hips. Bonnie leaned upwards on the tip of her toes, and for one small, dazzling moment our lips met.

"Oh dear, I think I might just vomit" giggled that oh so sickly voice.

I felt Bonnie's body tense in my hands, and in less then a second Stefan was at my side, Elena hidden slightly behind him. I pushed Bonnie behind me, as she clutched at my arm, I could feel her hands shaking.

Widening my eyes, I stared deeply into the crumpled figure that Katherine clutched viciously. I could make out that it was a girl, her hair was tattered with blood that covered her face. She was quite slim and tall, her wrist stuck out in a way unimaginable. Whimpering slightly she turned her face towards us. Everyone released a small gasp taking in the pain stricken girl. It was Meredith.

"Katherine, what do you want!" to my surprise Stefan growled.

Katherine's piercing black orbs shot directly towards Stefan, as if sucking him in she glared, a smile curving at her lips. Her eyes never left his. "Just one thing," she grinned wickedly. Katherine moved swiftly, yet angelically like a dancing ballerina, she began to circle Stefan. He protectively clutched Elena's arm, bringing her even closer if that was possible, to his body.

"Its very simple" she said sweetly, bending in closer to Stefan like a lion chasing his prey. She pursed her lips and brought them closer to his ear. "You" she whispered.

Stefan took a swift step back, bringing Elena with him. Katherine released a high pitched giggle. I felt Bonnie shaking behind me. From the corner of my eye I noticed Meredith and Bonnie were eyeballing each other, as if having a conversation with no words.

Without warning, Bonnie had flew out from behind me directly towards Katherine. It all went very fast then…

Bonnie had dived directly at Katherine, a stake locked firmly in her grip. It was too late to stop her. "BONNIE NO!" Was all I could manage to roar. She had the stake inches away from her chest, but in a flash Katherine had turned on her heels and took a grip on the stake. I flew against Katherine pummelling her to the ground. It was too late. Bonnie released a high pitched scream, enough to make anyone's ear's bleed. I had never felt so much power in my life, without thinking I gripped at Katherine's Lapis necklace and dragged it off with such force it sent beads flying everywhere. Katherine- Katherine was dust.

"D-D-D-amon!" I heard that voice whimper. My heart skipped a beat as that to die for smell hit my nostrils. Blood. Turning my head around slowly, I saw a crowd of people, Elena, Stefan and Meredith cowering over a small body. Bonnie.

Pushing them out the way, my heart cracked into a million pieces. She laid there, her small hands wrapped tightly around a the piece of sharp wood that dug deeply into her stomach. Blood, blood soaked her clothes, Stefan was holding his breath as he stood up to come to my side.

There is no emotion, no words to describe how I feel.

My mind was flooded, over taken by the odour of sweet blood, the desirable feeling of it slipping down my throat, melting away the burning essence of fire, and leaving my throat with only the delicious taste. Bonnie's blood… to taste Bonnie's blood would be pure adoration. I wouldn't have to take much, just a small taste a table spoon full of that mouth watering crimson liquid. To end this aching fire in my jaw and throat.

I slowly knelt closely towards my baby birds head, Bonnie released a small whimper as I got closer to her. "I'll take the pain away, Red" I whispered into her ear and pulled my mouth down trailing from her Jaw and down, as her tears soaked my needing lips.

"Damon…" Stefan said warily.

I felt my fangs descend as they pricked at my gums. I would give them what they need.

**Am quite disappointed with this chapter to be quite honest… but what do you think? I know its only short, a bit of a cliffy for all you lovely fans! R E V I E W !**

**Much Love, Charlotte.**


	12. Chapter 12

**LOL. Aww I do love you guys you know, thanks for all the reviews. Ive had tons like 'DON'T BITE HER. DON'T LET HIM CHANGE HER'. But then there's some like 'FINALLY he's gonna change her'. BUT then theres more just like. 'YEAHHHH take her blood Damon.' You lot are the best haha. Shall we see what Damon decides then, hm?**

Damon Pov.

I did not notice until now, how translucent Bonnie's pale white neck was, it arched in such a tempting way. My lips were inches away now, and I felt the presence of a wary Elena, Meredith and Stefan. The long and thick blue vein stripped right across her feeble neck, one scratch of a fang on that and the mouth watering blood would ooze out easily. My mouth was dry. My jaw was aching increasingly urging me to suck the life out of that one blue vein. Everything seemed to have slowed down.

"D-d-Damon, what are you-u d-d-doing?" my precious Bonnie stuttered weekly. Everything began to speed up.

My eyes widened as I realised what was going on. With every ounce of power I had in me, I forced the fangs to disappear and leave my aching mouth. I planted a small kiss on Bonnie's neck and pulled her slowly into my arms.

"I'll make it go away, Bonnie" I whispered into her ear. Steadily I made sure there was no pressure on the stake at all, not wanting it to go any further into her, yet not for it to come straight out either and release a unreasonable amount of blood.. a amount that Bonnie could not do without.

"Stefan, make sure there's no remains of that… that bitch." I spat, not wanting to let that evil ones name leave my mouth. "Am taking Bonnie to Miss Flowers. Keep the others in the boarding house"

I ran, and ran as fast as my legs would take me, to the boarding house. It was not that far away. Holding the whimpering Bonnie close to me, I had developed a ounce of self control, enough to not let my animal side delve for her throat.

Sprinting to the door of the boarding house, pulling it open savagely, I was completely shocked. Miss Flowers was waiting there patiently her eyes held a deep amount of sympathy in them as she brought them from Bonnie, and upwards to mine. "In the basement, that's were most the herbs are" she said sweetly yet frantically, as she ushered me down the stairs yet carefully so I do not knock the silently sobbing Bonnie.

Stefan Pov.

I watched horrified as Damon launched off the ground into a full blown sprint with a wounded Bonnie locked in his arms. I repeated every word he had said to me a dozen times in my head. 'no remains' before brining myself to do that.. I had to dawdle. At least try.

I turned on my heels to face Meredith. Her hair was tattered with blood, and her clothes were shredded in places revealing patches of pale skin and bruises. Elena was wrapped up in Meredith's arms; they seemed to be cuddling each other. "Meredith… are you hurt?" I managed to croak out.

She gave a small shrug. "I'm fine, don't worry, just a little cuts and bruises. Nothing to drastic" She replied giving me a weak smile. Nodding I realised there would be no more conversation from then on… so I spun once again on my heels to look at the floor.

Kneeling to the ground, my eyebrows furrowed as I stared at the scattered beads that spread across the damp forest leaves. Sitting perfectly on top of a pile of ash was a blue crystal. Turning my head slightly I looked at Elena, she didn't seem to notice. Yes, just as I expected exactly the same colour as Elena's eyes.

Sighing, I slowly picked it up and placed it in my pocket. Looking back down at the large pile of ash, I wondered what was it that made me fall in love with such a woman? A woman who could kill without even a second thought. Scoffing sarcastically, I stood up. By now I felt myself glaring at these remains of such a evil creature.

I heard Elena's breath as she leant her head on my shoulder. Smiling slightly I turned my head and planted a small kiss on her forehead. I have everything I need right here I thought to myself smiling. I brought my foot to collide with the ash and kicked it firmly, scattering her across the beautiful forest.

"Goodbye Katherine" I practically snarled into the wind.

I turned on my heels and wrapped Elena on my arms, smiling at Meredith I murmured "Lets go." And with that we left for the boarding house, to see how Bonnie was holding up.

Damon Pov.

Miss Flowers danced around Bonnie's lifeless body, rapidly tossing different types of herbs around the large stake. My baby birds flamed hair hung over the small table she was placed on. I sat beside her, Bonnie's hand in my own. "Come on Bonnie, come on" I chanted into her hand that was crushed to my lips desperately.

Her unconscious body gave a slight jolt as Miss. Flowers began to rub around the stake. "Damon, she's lost a awful amount of blood.." she murmured her eyes not meeting mine as she prepared to pull out the stake. "Your sure you can handle this" she continued. Not wanting to speak, I gave a small nod and fumbled about with the bowl of mixed spices, ready to hand it to Miss Flowers.

Shaking. My whole body began to shake. Her firm hands locked around the stake.

"You can take this Bonnie" I Whispered into her lifeless hand.

"One…" Miss Flowers started.

"Come on, Red"

"Two…"

"I love you"

"Three!" Miss flowers spat and yanked the wooden stake out of Bonnie's body roughly.

In a rush I threw the bowl to Miss Flowers, instantly she caught it and began chanting something in Latvian. Her eyes rolled backwards as she rubbed Bonnie's stomach.

"Ar varu dzīšana, no dieviem dieviem, dziedēt šo bērnu celt viņu redzēt dienas gaismu atkal. To izdarītu, paveiktu tagad"

**(A/N I thought id use some Google translate LOL. So if you really wanna know what it says. Go to Google translate)**

To my astonishment I felt my own eyes well up with liquid as I looked down at my beautiful little witch.

Miss. Flowers let out a loud intake of breath, and I watched as the devil like mask her face had worn disappeared into her sweet features.

She looked down at my Bonnie and sighed. " All there is to do now, is wait."

"Wait" I repeated.

"Damon, she amount of blood she lost, there's nothing certain about how this spell will turn out, so yes. We must wait"

Miss. Flowers hand brushed my shoulder sympathetically, as she exited the basement and left me alone with my Bonnie.

I stared deeply into Bonnie's face, waiting for her eyes to open as soon as we were alone. I waited for her to jump up and shout "Hey! I fooled you!" Yet I knew those words wouldn't come.

"Hey Bon, I know you can't hear me but… am going to say it all anyway. You know, since the day I saved you, you tipped my world upside down. I found it impossible to wear that emotionless mask I wore every day when I was around you. It was as if… you were the light, the light that fought off the darkness that had overtaken my soul through out the years. Yet you had no problem murdering that did you? Ha. I know this is pathetic saying it to you when you cannot hear me, but to be honest, I'd never have the guts to say it out loud. To be honest Red, I have never felt this way before not with Katherine not with Elena not with anybody… but you. Since I was young, I have never been a very open person, as hard as stone some people would say. But Bonnie, _you're the crack in the stone_, you make me a better person."

I whispered to her motionless body. Sighing I stood up and looked over her. "I love you"

I pushed the seat out from underneath me and walked towards the door. Choking back the tears before I opened the door. The noise that flooded the air stopped me instantly. I froze. "I love you too" That voice I had learned to love, whispered weakly.

**Yes, yes I know, cheesy right? But hey, I love cheese. I guess theres some people who will love this chapter while others who will hate it. **

**R E V I E W ! and tell me what you think!**

**Much love, Charlotte xxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Haha. I do love you lot you know. Thanks for all the reviews! And because I forgot to mention it on the last chapter ill mention it here. A big shout out to my 100****th**** reviewer 'JaydaSalvatore-Cullen'x' So a lot of you reviewed asking me were am going to go from here. I tried to review back to as many of you as possible! You see… I don't plan what im going to do with a story, I have no idea when I start the first chapter whats going to happen in the story. So I don't really plan what's going to happen from here, so yeah… I didn't know until I sat down here and typed.. now am ranting Haha. Anyway… on with the story shall we? **

Bonnie Pov.

Splinters of light and glitter rested on my eyelids, pressing me to open them. I couldn't… or more like I wouldn't. I felt numb. I knew I should be shrieking in pain right now, at what I have- or maybe had placed in my stomach. My ears pricked in recognition at that soft velvet voice.

"But Bonnie, you're the crack in the stone. You make me a better person" The voice whispered… it sounded in pain, as if hurting inside. I wanted to just wrap my arms tightly around it and assure it everything would be okay.

"I love you" it sighed, planted a soft dazzling kiss on the base of my small hand… and walked away.

My body rocketed up at full force, without my command. I scanned the room desperately looking for that dark eyed vampire. I was speechless for a few seconds, not knowing what to say as I watched that beauty place his hand on the door handle.

"I love you too" was all I could manage to whisper.

He froze. He store deeply into the door before turning his whole body to turn towards we slowly. As usual, my breathe was taken away by his beauty. The tips of his jet black hair seemed… wet as it hung into his eyes.

Squinting my eyes I realised he was… he was crying. Crystal like tears fell down his cheeks. To my surprise he didn't attempt to wipe them away, and quickly jump into action to defend that he was not soft. He just stood there… and stared deeply into my eyes, as if melting into my soul.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" I heard Elena's voice shriek out, almost in hysterics. Almost.

"She's in there, Elena dear." A muffled voice replied… Miss Flowers, possibly.

I glanced confused at Damon once again, and drew my eyes away from him. He didn't come near me. He didn't speak to me. He didn't show a slight emotion! He just stood there, and stared.

Lifting up my top slightly, I store deeply into my own stomach… searching for were a deep blood filled hole should have been, were the wooden stake should have been, but no longer was.

"Bonnie!" Yelped Elena once again.

I pulled my head upwards to see a wave of golden hair wash through the door, she brushed past a stumbling Damon easily. She flew towards me. "On Bonnie" she murmured into my hair. Slowly but sternly I wrapped my arms around the sobbing Elena. I still felt kind of… oblivious and confused to my surroundings, I guess it hadn't exactly.. _hit_ me yet.

Before I knew it, Meredith was at my side too. Tears sliding down her pale cheeks. She rubbed my back, and pulled her long thin arms around both me and the hysterical Elena.

I slowly pulled my eyes up to see Stefan whispering something to a still lifeless Damon, he patted his back and walked towards me. "Your awake Bonnie, how are you feeling?" Stefan asked smiling sympathetically.

I nodded and returned the smile weakly. "Am okay… feeling slightly.. numb" glancing at my stomach for a couple of seconds before bringing my eyes back up to my friends beside me. Elena had now stopped crying so hysterically and was in silent sobs. "The numbness will leave you in a couple of hours dear, you just need your rest" Miss Flowers said now entering the room.

By rest, she meant politely for everybody to get the hell out.

Stefan gave her a small nod of appreciation. "Come on love, Bonnie's fine you can see her in a couple of hours" He tore Elena away from my shoulders, and Elena gave me a small squeeze and exited the room.

Stefan shut the door behind him once Elena was out the room.

Just me and Damon now.

Silence. It filled the room. As if in a crushing motion I felt the pressure build up, cramping me into the small bed.

"Damon!" I began to shriek, throwing my arms up in the air. "Will you please say something! Have I done something wrong, have I upset you in some way?"

His perfect brows furrowed together causing small creases on his forehead. "No." He answered simply, the first and only word that left his mouth since she woke up.

Sighing a small smile rose to my lips. I desperately wanted to just feel him, to feel him hold me in his arms. I felt the crushing weakness vibrate from my legs as I tried to move them. But I did it.

I flung my legs over the side of the bed, and jumped down. Bad idea. The pressure of my own body weight on my small weak legs was too much. It sent me flying towards the ground. All I could manage was a small scream.

My eyes slammed shut, but I realised I hadn't fell to the floor. I peaked out of one eye and realised Damon had zapped straight to my side, catching me in his rock solid arms.

I pulled my eyes up to meet his. With out warning he whispered "Oh, Red" and pulled me into a locking hug. He clung onto me for dear life, as if letting go would mean to be parted and never see each other again. Damon pulled his hands under my thighs and lifted me up onto the small bed.

Damon crushed my lips to his, exploring my body with his hands. I flung my arms around his neck, wrapping my legs around his perfectly sculptured waist; I dragged him closer towards me, deepening the kiss. "I thought I'd lost you" He panted.

Damon Pov.

I watched. Just watched as Elena cried hysterically into Bonnie's shoulder and Meredith wrapped her pale arms around the two of them. As if to say 'The sisterhood is still in order'

I continued to watch, as the fragile and weak but very much alive Bonnie cuddled closely into her friends. How could I do that? Risk Bonnie's life like that. Putting her into a position were she was in so much danger, I mean for crying out loud her sister died! Her sister died because of me! Because of what I am… because of what I do, and because of what I've caused. All this happy family stuff should just be left to my brother.

Speak of the saint, and the saint shall appear I thought in a mocking way. Stefan was at my side tapping my back.

"Damon…. Damon are you okay?" He asked warily. I ignored him.

It was now that I noticed that my expression hadn't changed, it just didn't change since the moment I turned to face my baby bird. My baby bird that should have been dead, if it was not for Miss Flowers she certainly would have been.

I could briefly hear Stefan continue to murmur things down my ear, I continued to ignore him… to his disappointment. I soon realised how long it actually had been since I looked at anything else but Bonnie. I didn't care. Every now and then, even with all the chaos of Stefan pulling Elena away from Bonnie, I noticed she'd still slide a small glance my way, while assuring Elena she was fine.

Meredith drifted pass me, and practically screamed a thought in her brain, knowing I would pick it up.

_The one good thing about you is Bonnie, don't you give it up. And Damon, if you break her, ill break your face._

She kept a smooth and calm expression considering the amount of shrieking she was doing in her brain.

Stefan released a chuckle as he closed the door, obviously hearing every word she said.

The room was silent. Just me and my Red now. I was enjoying the silence it gave me room to dwell, of course it was broken instantly.

"Damon!" She roared, lashing her small pale arms in the air. "Will you say something! Have I done something wrong, upset you in some way?" She continued.

I held back a small smile not allowing it to come to the surface. How like Bonnie… to assume she'd done something wrong. Somebody could be attempting to take over the world, and she'd still find a way for it to be her fault.

Realising I hadn't replied instantly, I just gave a short yet simple "No"

Warily I bounced my weight from foot to foot as she attempted to stand up. Oh no.

Before I knew it, Bonnie's limp body was hurdling towards her floor; she let out a small shriek. Instantly, as fast as my vampire speed would take me I flew my body towards her and reached out, catching her just before she hit the ground. I looked down at Bonnie's childish yet stunning features. Her flamed bouncy hair bobbed gracefully on her cheek, as she peeked slightly out of one stunning chocolate brown eye. Now she opened both of her eyes.

My heart skipped a beat from the look of pure pain and worry written across her face. "Oh Red" the words left my mouth without thought and I spun her round dragging her into my arms. I wrapped her in my arms, never wanting to let go. Breathing deeply my nostrils were locked with her glorious smell of fresh roses and honeysuckle.

She rested her head on my shoulder and I just wanted to kiss her… It was strange for a vampire to want to kiss a human or partner. They usually would much rather exchange blood, but not with Bonnie, no. I just wanted to comfort her with kisses all day long. She's made me a different person.

With no effort what so ever I lifted her up onto the not comfy at all bed. With such need I forced my lips upon hers. My cool fingers trailed Bonnie's body, starting from hips and ending at her flushing cheeks that held such warmth. The feeling of her arms on my neck, and legs tightly wrapped around my waist sent shivers down my spine. "I thought id lost you" I whispered into her curly hair.

"I'm still here" she giggled, her delicate voice flooding the air. Bonnie pushed her small body onto the bed, only big enough for one, yet she pulled me with her. Reds, now panting breathing mixed with my cool and soft, yet unneeded taking ins of air. I began to quickly un do the buttons of her blue shirt, as she pulled my black T-shirt over my head.

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you"

She pulled the blankets that were lying on the bed over the two of our heads and we went out into the darkness, showing our devoted love for each other….

Stefan Pov.

When I realised it was past twelve o'clock and Damon and Bonnie had not came out of the basement I decided we might as well leave them there for the night…

But now I had to get them out of there because Matt was in the living room wanting to speak with Bonnie, who obviously had not seen each other since Susan's funeral, plus for the fact Miss Flowers is going nut's not being able to do her unneeded laundry.

So slowly I crept down the stairs of the basement and opened the creaking door.

The scene was adorable… especially for Damon. In the small bed, lay Damon one arm behind his head, his black eyes gazing adoringly into Bonnie's sleeping form. Her short red curls were outstretched on Damon's pale chest with his arm wrapped tightly around her, she stirred in her sleep, obviously hearing me walk in. Damon glared at me intensely now.

"What do you want, brat." He spat under his breathe careful not to wake Bonnie.

I practically scoffed at the tone of his voice. "Morning to you too, brother. Matt's here, to see Bonnie" I said smiling towards his expression. He really did hate Matt.

A small growl bulged in Damon's chest from just the mention of the name. Bonnie's eyelashes began to flutter, as she opened her eyes and leaned up. She turned to Damon smiling sweetly, then noticed I was in the room. Her cheeks flushed instantly. "Morning Stefan" she croaked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Morning Bonnie" I greeted her, as she attempted to flatten her red mane. "Mortal, Annoying, Troublesome, Things here… Greaaaaaaaaaaaat" Damon spat sarcastically. **(A/N for those who haven't yet read the 5****th**** book, yes that's what Damon calls Matt.)** "Don't call him that" Bonnie murmured.

"Fine, ill call him Mutt" Damon grinned, giggling Bonnie gave him a small dig in the stomach.

Then a flash of something… realisation came to Bonnie's face and she gave a small groan.

Bonnie Pov.

My mind whirled back to the time when Damon went off after Susan's funeral, the phone conversation with myself and Matt. I let out a small groan knowing now what he was here for.

_Flashback. _

_My phone began to vibrate in my pocket, swiftly I pulled it out and sighed at the name of the screen. 'Matt' _

_I flipped my phone upwards and answered it. But before I had a chance to say Hello Matt dived straight in there. _

"_Why did you take off like that after the funeral Bonnie." He practically spat, in a tone the Matt I knew didn't use. _

"_I told you Matt. I told you I love him." I said softly, but wanting to cut straight to the chase._

"_No you don't Bonnie! Anyway, what makes you think he loves you back, there's no point in hanging round a leech like that" _

"_Matt!" Elena yelled from my side obviously appalled_

"_Because I happen to know he loves me back Matthew Honeycutt, because me and Damon are dating! Is Stefan a leech too Matt, hey? Is he? And since when have you cared hey! Since when, whats it matter to you who I date!" I practically yelled down the phone to him, anger pulsing through my veins. _

"_I wont allow it Bonnie. Its not going to stay that way" He sniped coldly. _

_He cut me off. _

_End of flashback. _

"I told you he was Mortal Annoying and Troublesome" Damon said in a matter of fact tone. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to face Stefan.

They both had obviously heard my thoughts.

"Could you tell him ill be up in 10 please Stefan?" I gave him a weak smile.

"Of course" He nodded and exited the room. 

I turned to a look at Damon. Instead of a comforting Damon, of course there would be a smirking Damon.

Groaning I threw my head down into the pillows.

"Kill me now" I muttered, not meaning nothing by it.

"Will do" He agreed with me, and tossed the covers over us bending down to kiss my neck.

By then I had gone into a giggling fit trying to push him off me as he tickled me.

I distracted my mind with Damon's kisses… but I knew whatever Matt has to say, will not go down good.

So… A slight bit of fluff? I told you I'd fit Matt in there somewhere Haha. Reviews are like Damon's Kisses! So hurry up, and click that review button more quicker reviews. Ideas are taken in gladly.

Much Love,

Charlotte

xxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews people! Baha. Yes I agree with you all, the last chapter was rather fluffy LOL. And a few of you have asked me to read your own stories, you see the thing is, I've been asked by tons of other people on my other stories, I have to many going at once Haha, but I PROMISE once one story finishes ill start one of your stories, okay? And for those of you have been saying they cant find any good vampire diaries stories on fanfiction, well I swear to god theres TONS. If you want some really good ones id take a look at **_**Danielle Salvatore **_**as her stories ( I think ) are the best on fanfiction. Any how, to the story yeah? I told you id fit in matt somewhere. Much love, Charl xxxxxxxxx**

Bonnie Pov.

With all my strength I dragged myself out of the bed, and dived away from all of Damon's grabs to pull me straight back.

So Matt was here… and wanting to speak to me. I knew he'd come round eventually, my intuition was practically screaming to leave it, and to let him come to me. That's what I did, but now… now im worried about what it is he's got to say. I mean I have known Matt since kindergarten, and I know that Matt is the type of boy who wouldn't hurt a fly, he's harmless. Yet… Stefan is always telling me to go with my intuition… well if I go with that, I have a feeling I wont like at all what Matt has to say.

I do miss Matt. I miss Matt a lot… I mean, I have so many memories with this boy. So many great memories- I won't let them slip away at a click of a finger because he disagrees with who I date. I am not going to let Matt leave me, for such a ridiculous reason. A couple of months ago I would of fell weak at the knees due to the fact that my childhood crush was jealous of my boyfriend. Wait- is that what Matt is…_ Jealous_? No. Matt is still hung up over Elena, I know he is bec-

"Bonnie McCollough!" My train of thoughts was started by a thumping vibrating through the door. "Girl, if you and lover boy don't get out of there, I swear to god is going to go crazy!" Elena yelled.

I turned towards Damon, and realised I had not even walked out the room yet, I was dawdling completely with my thoughts. Damon's eyebrow was raised to a high extent. "Childhood crush?" He asked, to himself and jumped out of the bed, pulling the door open. Had he heard my thoughts…

Behind the door was two eavesdropping girls. They stumbled back instantly, Elena's face was going bright red… looking as if she was about to burst she turned to Meredith who was biting her lip. In three seconds flat, Damon had brushed straight past them, and they were on a floor in a heap. Hysterical laughing radiated out of the two girls, and tears began to stream down Elena's cheeks as she clutched at Meredith's shoulder trying to catch her breath. Meredith, always the calm one, the one who forever had her composure straight and cool was now throwing her head back making a sort of cooing noise as she took deep breaths.

"B-bonnie got it oh-oh-onnnnn" Elena gasped whipping the tears quickly from her cheeks.

"Shhhhhhhh" Meredith chuckled pressing a finger to Elena's lips. "You g-g-got to say she got it gh-ghurddddd" Meredith's eyes began to well up as, she helped Elena to her feet., both of them still hysterical.

My cheeks were blazing. I could feel the blood pumping right about my face, colouring my pale features scarlet. I swiftly stumbled past Elena and Meredith and headed straight to the bathroom.

Once entering the white and aqua bathroom, I dived straight for the mirror, and glared at my own reflection, and one word, just one growled out of my voice box. "Damon!"

I heard a dark chuckle vibrate from outside the room. No wonder the girls were laughing. My short bright curls were tatted up, bouncing messily all over the place. The lipstick I had wore the day before was now smudged all around my mouth. To make it even more obvious, the white top I wore had a rip halfway down the neck, exposing a slight amount of my bra, from when Damon had hungrily dived for me. Then… then, just to make it even worse, and just to splash it in Matt's face, obviously he had knew he was going to come, I had one word written across my cheek in red. Damon must have wrote it when I was sleeping soundly in my arms, in my red lipstick the word 'Damon's' was imprinted right across my cheek.

Sighing I instantly began swilling my face with cold water, not wanting to keep Matt waiting. Meredith and Elena pondered in, a small playing behind there sympathetic expressions. "Were sorry Bon" Elena started her eyes darting to the floor.

"We shouldn't have laughed, it was wrong of us. Come on, we'll help you" Meredith smiled her cool composure back in place. I gave a grateful nod and dried my face.

"DIBS ON THE HAIR!" Elena squealed grabbing a brush and pulling it through my curled locks. As Meredith walked off too get me some clothes ready, I knew Matt would be getting impatient… I could feel it.

10 minutes later.

Finally! Elena was not satisfied until every damn curl was sitting perfectly in place.

Meredith had picked me out a simple jeans and T-shirt. And all together, we made our way down to see Matt.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I felt rapid yet quiet footsteps walk in the opposite direction. Recognising them, I knew instantly it was Damon.

_Ill deal with you later_ I thought as hard as I could, and felt it reach Damon as a small chuckle could be heard from down the corridor.

_Wouldn't miss it for the world_

A sharp thought popped into my head, I couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Matt!" Elena exclaimed "Were have you been!" Before I knew it, we were in the main living room, and Elena had dived to the young blonde haired boy wrapping her long arms around Matt's neck, she went straight in for the kill.

"Elena" He embraced warmly, as he and Meredith exchanged a a brief hug I went towards him, faking a innocent smile.

"Matt! Its been to long, like… a week!" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"mhm" was all he replied, he hardly hugged me back, just gave me a small squeeze with one arm then released me from the embrace.

Wow… that hurt. Without warning Matt's aura flew at me instantly, as if he had been hiding away.

The stunning electric blue had now disappeared… vanished… changed. Matt's aura now radiated out a dirty green with small lightning stripes of a muddy brown. Completely shocked, I tried to hide the expression from my face and backed up onto the couch, Meredith seemed to have catch it though.

"So erm… I get the feeling that you wanted to talk to me about so-" I began, trying to get a conversation going.

"No shit, Sherlock" Matt sniped looking me straight in the eye.

That stung, it felt like a dagger straight to the heart.

_I felt tears begin to pool in my brown eyes, "I-I Matt, I didn't m-mean-" I didn't get to finish. Meredith and Elena drew in protectively around me, like a solid brick wall, of what we all "velociraptor sisterhood". It meant anybody messing with one of us was messing with all us, Elena and Meredith instantly noticed the tears threatening to leak out. _

"Sarcasm and cursing? That's hardly the Matt I know" Meredith spoke strongly with one eyebrow raised.

"She was only asking you an innocent question Matt. That was low" Elena added, wrapping a arm around me.

Before Matt had time to apologise, Meredith had clutched at my back as I began to whirl in a circular motion. "Bon…" Elena started placing her arm behind Meredith's.

I was becoming lightheaded… and nothing made sense at that moment in time. The room was spinning in impossible ways, I heard faint voices calling me but I couldn't make out what they were saying exactly.

"Don't trance. Don't trance. Don't trance. Don't trance." I began to chant over and over.

Meredith and Elena had disappeared leaving only black holes were they once were, now so did Matt.

The room was shaking, and I was falling deeply into the world of black. The darkness over took my mind…

Elena Pov.

Suddenly Stefan and Damon were at my side, crowding around Bonnie. "She's going into a trance" I croaked, Meredith nodded in agreement.

Damon was now shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Give her some space before sh-" He started.

Suddenly Bonnie released a gasp of air, and was staring into the fireplace. Her face was twisted… almost glaring into nothingness.

"You must be aware, there is a cheat, a liar in the room. He is not what we seems, you must be careful, he will not stop until his command has been met, you must stop him, or somebody is going to get hurt. Stop him! You must, you mu-" A deathly voice rang out of Bonnie.

"Honoria Fell…" I whispered, recognising the croaking voice…

But it couldn't be, she said she would give us no more help…

Without warning Bonnie fell limp, against the couch and released yet another gasp of air.

"Where's Matt!" She yelled, before even opening her eye.

I scanned the room in search of Matt. He was not there. How had he escaped without Damon and Stefan not hearing or even seeing?

I turned on my heels towards the boys.

Stefan's brow was furrowed deeply in thought. But Damon… Damon's eyes were wide and his mouth was turned like he had a bad taste… he was furious.

"Oh no…" Whispered Bonnie.

The world seemed to come crashing down…

**So… that's a kind of, sort of, but not really cliff hanger for you, don't you think? Right I have made a promise to myself**,** because I love all your reviews so much. I promise to reply to every single one. And this might sound daft but somebody said it was a good idea the other week… and I agree, everyone can have one question about the story, like what's going to happen or yeah.. Whatever haha. **

**SO REVIEW. **

**Much love,**

**Charlotte**

**xxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow… a lot of you guessed what was going to happen perfectly! Haha. Well done you guys.**

Damon Pov.

A low growl began to rumble in the dark depths of my chest. I watched defenceless as crystal liquid began to flick down Bonnie's cheeks, dripping from her huge childlike brown eyes. Protectively Meredith had wrapped a long slender arm around Bonnie's shoulder as Elena began to rub her back in a circular, comforting motion.

"Come on, Bonnie. Tell us, what's going on" Meredith said softly.

Before I had time to move, Stefan was on his knee's in front of Bonnie, I just hung slightly back away from the crowd. "What did… what did I say?" was all Bonnie's voice croaked.

Stefan explained, repeating every word that had left Bonnie's lips. This caused her to cry ever harder. I noticed from the corner of her eye, Bonnie glanced at me but then brought her attention back to Stefan.

She stood up warily, everyone's gaze following her, every move. Bonnie stood in front of me looking extremely vulnerable and petrified. I brought my eyes down towards her.

"You" she whispered, pressing a finger to my chest. Her eyes didn't meet mine. "You, are going to look after my friends. He wont hurt them… as long as they don't stand in his way. And im going home, and your not going to follow me Damon, because you are not getting hurt because of me."

Me… get hurt by who? Mutt? He couldn't hurt me if I had my hands tied behind my back.

"And I think you will find my little Red, if your thinking Marc can hurt me… your thinking wrong. He couldn't hurt that soft sap" I scoffed raising a finger to Stefan.

She sighed keeping her gaze on the floor. "Damon please…I promise if I need you… I'll call for you, this is something I have to do on my own, okay?" she said stubbornly.

What is it about Matt… he's just a kid, he couldn't even hurt Bonnie. She would take him down with her powers in a second flat. So what is it she wants to do?

About to object, the look on her face stunned me. Her round eyes melted into mine, pleadingly.

I nodded.

And that was it; she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek. I stood still thinking… just thinking.

Bonnie Pov.

I pleaded with Damon as much as I could without breaking into another fresh flow of tears, with that one nod I gave him a last cuddle and turned to face the others.

"It's one night. I haven't seen my parents for a while anyway, am sure they miss me… plus I still have a few more things left there that I want to pick up to bring here. It was just a trance, its nothing. I'll tell you about it tomorrow, okay?" I sighed looking at the three people staring at me, eyeing me suspiciously.

After a final exchange of kisses and cuddling, the others didn't seem to realise why I was so determined to stay with my parents for one night, and why I just wanted to hold them all and never let them go. It might be my last chance too…

"I'll drive you" Damon said finally breaking the silence and pulling out his car keys.

"Erm… Its okay Damon, Meredith will drive me" I replied warily.

He looked slightly taken back by this, but replaced the startled expression with a flat emotionless one.

Meredith nodded looking worried and walked out to the car. I followed.

As soon as we were both strapped into the car and down the road, exactly what I was expecting happened. The interrogation started.

"So. Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" She murmured keeping her eyed on the road, and she turned a corner.

Only moments away from my house, as if in thought I just replied slowly to waste time. "Nothings going on, why would you think that?"

I watched Meredith's reaction. She knew I was lying, she always did. "Well… maybe for the reason that, you obviously saw something when you went into that trance. I know whatever you saw has to do with Matt's weird behaviour, and how he got to quickly out that room without even Damon let alone Stefan noticing. Then again… it could always be the fact that when you said 'Damon I promise if I need you ill call you for' you had your fingers crossed behind your back. So come on Bonnie, spill."

Damn it… she had me cornered. That's so Meredith.

She pulled up outside my house, I couldn't help but smile to myself, as I took her by surprise wrapping my arms around her neck.

"I love you, Meredith. Never change, okay? Velociraptor sisterhood forever." I whispered down her ear.

Shaken up, she went to grab my arm, but I dodged it instantly jumping out the car.

"If anything happens, move on, okay?" I smiled, before running into the house.

I stormed into the house, but suddenly remembered it was a Wednesday night, my parents would be out in there dance classed. Checking through the peep whole that Meredith had left. I broke down.

Releasing every mini second of fake smiles and reassurance that had spilled out of my mouth the last half an hour, I pressed my back to the door for support and found myself laying on the floor in a heap. Tears began to freely stream down my cheeks. Now what to do?

I had practically begged everyone to allow them to let me come here, assuring them I would be safe. I knew that was a lie.

Racing up the stairs I flew into my room, and grabbed my diary from under my bed. In search for a pen, I began to notice how bare my room looked, without all my ridiculous clutter that I had learnt to love, that was now in a room in the boarding house.

Grabbing a pen, I dropped my body onto the bed and began to write, write as fast as I could.

_Dear my faithful friend,_

_Its been a while has it not? The last time I wrote to you was the moment I realised how deeply in love I had fallen with Damon, the day when April and Jade had beat me up, when – Matt had found me, and we had realised Katherine was back. Well Diary there is too much to explain, and I only have a short amount of time left, because I know what is going to happen. Matt turned up today. He came but… he was different. He was not his self, I know why now, he's cold, and his aura is sickening. I went into a trance, but not my usual type of trance. You see, usually I just fall into the darkness and have no idea where I am, my memory fades and I don't realise or remember what Im doing. But it was different. I faded in the beginning but was… contacted; contacted by the one person I thought would never contact me again. Honoria Fell. She warned me, and she spoke words of pure truth that answered a lot of unanswered questions in my mind. Katherine. Katherine had gotten to Matt silently, at Susan's funeral. Matt had been compelled. Not in any normal way either… somehow to give him impossible speed a quite a large amount of strength… not as strong as a vampire, but much stronger then any human. Sot not just compulsion that Damon can use, somehow Katherine herself and a friend of hers, a friend who was witch had both compelled him to do a terrible thing. No matter what… weather it brought him to his own death, Matt was going to fill Damon's life with heartbreak. To make sure he lived in a world of excruciating pain, but not physical pain, but mental pain. Matt was going to bring down anything Damon cared about… which was a small list. Starting from the top. Me. But I have been preparing for something a long the lines of this a while now… I have been practicing as much as possible from a ancestor druid spell book. I just hope it was enough, I came here without my friends because I know perfectly well somebody will get hurt. This is me, Bonnie McCollough and for once I am not being the damsel in distress that always has to be saved. I am being brave, I know I can do it. For my friends I can do it. But if I… I die. If I am killed… then I know this is exactly were the searching of reasons will start. And I know Damon is nosey enough to see if I ever mentioned him. So here it goes. _

_Elena; I know you will be upset. If I die, I know you will think some how that you could of helped, but you couldn't. You have always been there for me, as a shoulder to cry on or just to simply help me in a fashion crisis. You are an amazing person, Elena. Always be yourself. I know how hard this past year has been for you… I mean come on, you died… twice. You lost Stefan. But the thing about you, Elena Gilbert you're a fighter. You can get threw the toughest times, were most people, myself being one of those people, would give up. Not you. You come out fighting and raise other peoples sprits. If your reading this I know I have gone, because there is no other reason why you should be in my diary… so get the hell out! I love you. _

_Meredith; Oh my God… what am I suppose to say about you, eh? Except for the fact that you're a stunning person? You have stuck with me through thick and thin, when nobody else has been there, because they have been off doing there own thing, YOU didn't, you stayed with me. Meredith, you are always there to pick me up when I fall… literally. Without you, I honestly don't know what I would of become a zombie possibly? Because you're the one person who has always kept my feet on the ground, you always say the right thing. I know that you will help everyone get through there tough times. Never change, Meredith Sulez! Or ill send some ghosts to haunt you. I love you. _

_Stefan; I know we haven't known each other for that long, a year and a couple of months. But to me, it feels like forever. Stefan no matter what you think of yourself because I know you doubt yourself a lot. You have to know that, you are one of the greatest people I have ever met. Your charm and is breath taking, and your ability to care about everyone and everything. You're a true gentleman haha. I know for a fact that you will look after Elena when im not there. Am sorry that I couldn't get to know you better. Look after yourself, and remember everything is not always your fault. I love you. _

_Matt; if your reading this Matt… it means someway or another I got that compulsion out of you before I… died. Matt I want you to know, its not your fault. Do NOT blame yourself, because just for the fact that you were forced to do something does not make it your fault. Don't beat yourself up for anything that's happened. I DON'T blame you. But Matthew Honeycutt, the memories we have shared, haha. Your always there no matter what, to be the boy I know you are. Just to wrap your strong arms around me and let me cry. You ARE the most caring and gentle person I have ever met. Don't be afraid to show what your feeling either, you don't have to be strong all the time. Be yourself no matter what. I love you. _

_( Sorry if the paper is getting a bit soggy… I cant find any tissues to wipe the tears, sorry. ) _

_Damon; _

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! _

_There's a crash... I erm. I have to go. I'm ready. _

_-Bonnie. _

I threw my black leather diary at the wall, and began to charge down the stairs. I froze instantly. A dark figure, in a black tracksuit had his head to the ground, from what I could see on his face was what shocked me the most. He had a pale lipped smirk spread across his face.

"You know what im here for. Quick or slow your choice." Matt's voice radiated through the foundations of the house. He sounded…. Evil.

"Matt…. Come on Matt, this is not you" I whispered backing away.

"Hm. I have the other girls to get on with… I vote fast" He cackled.

I began to back away slowly before sprinting up the stairs. Before I could register the impossible speed, he was straight in front of me, grinning devilishly. Matt clutched at my throat and slammed me against the wall, causing me to shriek at the now throbbing pain in my skull. He pressed his finger on my gullet causing my breathing to speed, attempting to gulp down any splinter of air.

I tried to speak with as much force as I could, but it was impossible.

Dengan daya dari ujung jari saya dan berdenyut Druid melalui vains saya rilis ini anak penderitaannya dan complusion dari namanya **(A/N. Google translate if you really want, haha.)**

I chanted in my thoughts, practically screaming it out, knowing anybody with power close by would hear.

My breathing was nearly impossible now. They were painful and tough. My lungs were working overtime, trying desperately to keep oxygen pumping through my body.

Gulping down my last handful of air.

With my last handful of power I had left I began to shriek furiously in my mind, to a certain person.

"Damon. Damon, please hear me. Don't come but… hear me please." I started. "Damon… I love you"

I gave up.

Falling into the darkness, my body was numb now, but before all my senses had left me I heard a small gasp and a release on my throat.

"Bonnie!" A voice screamed… Matt? It worked.

Peacefully, I allowed the dept of ebony to overtake my body, knowing I had healed Matt. Washing my world away, I concentrated hard on a certain dark eyed vampire, before floating away, into the world of unconsciousness.

**I disliked this chapter. I did try! I got a bit of writers block, so when I sat down and attempted a chapter, this is what came of it. Im so sorry to disappoint. It will help my next update… and I will make sure its better if you review.**

**Much Love,**

**Charl.**

**xxxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Damon Pov.

"_Damon, Damon please hear me. Don't come… but please hear me. Damon… I love you." _

The familiar voice flooded my mind, Bonnie's voice… pleading with me. As if they were her final words.

My body rocketed up from the bed I seemed to be laying on. Instantly I ran out of the bedroom door to be met by such a strong force, it felt like a brick wall. "Get out of my way, boy." I growled. He attempted to stand his ground but I easily jumped past him.

"Damon… this isn't a good idea" Stefan continued.

Ignoring him I stormed down the stairs throwing on my black leather jacket. Elena came stumbling out of the living room, rubbing her eyes furiously. "What's going o-" she started but I cut her off.

"Bonnie. She's in trouble" was all I said before sprinting out the front door.

As fast as my unnatural speed would take me, I ran. Allowing my feet to pummel my body off the floor, into giant leaps towards Bonnie's house. Everything was a blur, and I liked it that way, not wanting to concentrate on anything, apart from running to Bonnie McCullough's house as fast as possible.

That's when it hit me. I had to concentrate hard enough to keep my legs from giving in, from the shock. She knew. Bonnie knew this would happen! That's why she was so desperate for me not to take her home, she truly wanted to go home, and she knew she would get hurt! Mutt. He, that thing is going to hurt her. Somehow… I don't know how or why but he is. Dammit why didn't I think of this before? She didn't want anybody else with her… because she knew Mutt wanted her, and she didn't want anybody else to get hurt!

What a completely stupid, daft, idiotic, caring, loving, selfless, Bonnie thing to do!

But why would Mutt want her… adorable loving Bonnie, who is as dangerous as a kitten.

I could hear rapid footfalls from behind me, not daring to turn around I sped up instantly, knowing who it was.

"Go away, little brother" I spat in a very quite voice, knowing he would pick it up.

He never answered.

Looking up from my blurred feet I realised we were in the path of Bonnie's house.

Not caring about the door. I slammed my body straight through it, not feeling a slight inch of pain, as the door came flying off its hinges. "Matt Honeycutt, prepare to have your ass kicked" I yelled.

Stefan was instantly behind me, as I scanned the small hall in every direction. Storming into the living room, I saw the one and only. The bulky boy had his blonde head buried deeply in his hands… he seemed to be… weeping. Like I care.

His head flew up as he caught sight of myself and Stefan.

"Oh please, don't. Stefan, I-" He began, but I cut him out short.

Without warning, I caught his pale throat and slammed his body against the wall, causing him to shriek out in pain.

"Where is she, what did you do." I spat not wanting to waste any time.

No answer. His face began to turn purple. I Smashed his whole body against the wall again, but now loosened my grip.

"She- She's up… up, upstairs" He choked out. With that, I removed my hand and sent him spluttering to the floor, gasping for air.

"Brother, take care of that" I sniped, giving Stefan a small nod. He fell straight into caring mode, and helped Matt to his feet, as I charged up the stairs.

"Red! Red, answer me!" I called out, pulling on every door in the house. Running towards the parents bedroom, I yanked the door open, but then suddenly wished I didn't.

The scene flooded my mind and body with instant pain. "Damn, you to hell Matt!" I cursed.

My baby bird, was laying motionless on a huge double bed, making her look even more tiny then usual. Her short flamed curls were spread out around her heart shaped face. Wrapped around her small translucent neck, were bruises. Purple, black, green, yellow blotches began to form, as if somebody had choked her. My attention was drawn to the huge red finger printed red blotch, placed on her gullet. The main form of her breathing. To any human she would have looked dead, but my sharpened senses caught faint rises and falls of her chest.

"So were here again" I whispered, my eyes locked with her pale face.

I placed my two fingers on her wrist, feeling her slow thumping pulse beneath her skin. It was slowing down… fading into nothing.

Looking down at my own wrist, I bit it, and watched as crimson blood began to trickle out.

My mind flashed before my eyes, of the times I had given her my blood, as a way of saving her. But then the beautiful times she had gladly taken mine, in love. Just a slight bit more… that would tip her over the edge.

Save her… and banish her to my life, or allow her to die… and live such a short meaningless life.

Oh Bonnie…

**And that's it. What will Damon choose? Change her… or let her die. I don't have a clue to be honest. What would you guys like to see? REVIEW and tell me what you thought. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know it was a lot shorter then my usual. Apologies. **

**Much love,**

**Charl**

**xxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well. The lot of you all said the same thing, and your answers were exactly what I was thinking, haha. So shall we see that happens? In the 17****th**** chapter of 'She's a crack in the stone' **

Damon Pov.

My eyebrows stitched themselves together, as I was deep in thought. Could I do that to Bonnie… I know she wouldn't agree with it. If I do this… it would make her a half witch half vampire… would that even work? _Get a grip of yourself Damon. Since when do you ever think about the consequences?_ My mind practically shrieked out at me.

What the hell? Am not going to loose her, not now.

I dug my canines into my own wrist, causing blood to stream out freely now. Pushing it to Bonnie's pursed lips I began to rub on her bruised gullet, causing her to swallow up my blood.

"Drink, god damn it" I cursed realising her breathing was slowing even more.

In a flash, Stefan was in the room, What's his face.. Mark standing beside him.

"DAMON! DO you not realise what you're doing?" Stefan yelled, his voice radiating through the foundations of the house.

I ignored him.

Looking down at my little Red, she was gulping down the blood rapidly now, realising she had enough in her system now to not only save her but drown out every ounce of human in her veins I pulled my wrist away.

"Damon you idiot!" Stefan continued to roar. "Your killing her! You have killed her!"

Is he really that stupid! I have known my brother for my entire life, Stefan was not one to jump into conclusions or merely use sarcasm. Stefan is blaming me! That brat is blaming me for the state Bonnie is in!

Checking Bonnie was okay as she began to stir and turn over in the bed, I got to my feet.

Glaring directly at Stefan, I walked towards him now, inches away from his face.

"You have no say in what I do. It is none of your business, do NOT anger me, boy. I know exactly what I am doing. And yourself and the cause for this mess" Glancing at a obviously worried Mutt, I continued "Can leave this house, right now." I spat, my eyes locked with his.

Turning my back on him, I knelt against the bed wrapping Bonnie's cold hands in mine.

"You… You Selfish bastard!" I rolled my eyes, and continued to ignore him. But what he said next was what hit me… hard.

"Do you just want another toy, Damon? Is Bonnie just another piece of meat to you, hey brother?" Stefan snapped.

Anger began to pulse through my veins. Spreading through out my body, infuriating me even further.

To his surprise I launched my body at my brothers gripping him by the throat and slamming him down onto the floor.

"DAMON! GET OFF HIM! DAMON STOP IT NOW!" Mutt began to yell frantically gripping at my leather jacket, trying with all his might to pull him off.

Tightening my grip on Stefan's throat I pulled my head up to Mutt.

"You will walk straight out this house. You will go home. You will forget ever seeing myself hurt Stefan. But you will blame yourself for this happening to Bonnie" I snarled. Gazing deeply into Marks blue eyes, entrancing him, a smirk rose to my lips as he turned away. I hope he dwells hard too.

Bringing my attention back to my brother, I soon realising his face was going purple, as he clawed his hands around mine, attempting to yank my steel grip away from his throat.

"Bonnie is NOT a toy. And you brother, will NEVER speak about her like that again. Don't you try to take me on, or annoy me ever again Stefan, stay out of my way and leave me alone." I spat bringing my face closer to Stefan's, loosening my grip slightly he released a caught gasp.

My fangs began to extend, I gave them what they wanted. Throwing my head down against my brothers neck, I sunk my canines deeply into his pale throat. To my disgust his blood was laced with Animal blood, but I continued to drain it out of him, sucking as hard as possible. He began to squirm and shriek out in pain. That felt good. Hearing him hurt, he will never speak about my baby bird like that ever again.

"STEFAN!" I heard that familiar voice screech. Pulling my teeth away from Stefan's throat I looked up to the doorway and saw a stricken sight. Elena was standing there tears streaming down her cheeks, Meredith at her side looking ready to kill.

I tugged my hand away from Stefan's throat, as he scattered to him feet and towards Elena.

"Never underestimate me brother, you know I will always be stronger"

With that I took my place once again, next to Bonnie.

"B-b-bonnie.." Elena's voice stuttered.

"What did you do!" Meredith hissed, taking a step closer towards me. Stefan caught her arm and pulled her back.

"I'll explain down stairs…" He murmured, and the girls followed him down the stairs.

I concentrated on Bonnie's now very short, slow muffled breathing. It was slowing down a lot now…

She will die… yet come back instantly like I had once upon a time.

Yet a sweet little kitten like Bonnie McCollough feeding on humans… I cannot see it myself. She's completely against my lifestyle… she's all for the Stefan diet. But Bonnie… will she choose to not feed? To go against it and to just starve herself… until she turns into nothingness. Would she rather die then feed? Surely not. I would not allow it.

Bonnie McCollough is going to be a vampire, whether she likes it or not.

**Short chapter… again. I know, I know am sorry! I realise this chapter kinda turned into a crappy type of drabble… but I do hope I didn't disappoint you all too much. Hm. I have an idea for this story, but any ideas would be VERY appreciated. So please do review. If I get at least… 14 reviews on this chapter, then ill update either tonight again or tomorrow. So.. REVIEW that's what gives me my inspiration. **

**Much love,**

**Charl**

**xxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Great reviews guys! I enjoy reading them all so much. **

**Anonymous reviewers**

**Bella3alleb thank you for the tips, I know I need to work on my spelling, sorry. And thanks so much! I agree, Bamon are my favourite pairing in the vampire diaries. Thanks for the support! **

**Bella333 Aw. Am really glad your enjoying it. Haha, thanks, am trying my best. I don't understand what you mean though you really want Bonnie and Damon to start together..? Do you mean as in the change or a couple… sorry am slightly dim, rofl. Thanks for the support!**

**Much love to you both, **

**Charl. (: **

Bonnie Pov.

Splinters of rainbow light began to beam down and jab at my eyelids. Groaning I began to sit up, rubbing my eyes. Fluttering my eyelashes and taking in my surroundings I went into instant shock. The room seemed brighter, it was my parents room… I knew that, but why was it so bright? No… no, the room was not lighter my eyesight was… I stared at the left corner feeling my eyebrows begin to nit together as a small spider began to trickle down from a cobweb. I would never of noticed that a couple of hours ago… what happened?

My throat began to ache, feeling extremely heavy as if flames were licking up it, trying to force a way out. I heard small intakes of breath next to me, flashing my head to the size I took in a man. His hair was a wave of great silky black. Those perfectly sculptured features seemed to hold… regret or disappointment? His head also shot up, observing my face as I observed his. The deep blue eyes sunk into mine, they were so very dark they could be mistakes for black.

I know this man… what was his name..? Damon! That's it, Damon. He was my friend, Stefan's brother, was he not?

"Oh red" he began to whisper and went to place his hand on mine.

I leaped back, jumping out of the bed and staring at him completely confused.

Listening closely there was a certain amount of chatter downstairs, I recognised the voices of Meredith, Elena and Stefan.

Where was _my_ Matt?

Damon stared at me wide eyed, looking worried and concerned. He had a sort of dazzling odour radiating out of him, like a type of old charming wine…

"Oh no…" He continued to whisper, his lips were pursed as he stared at me in disbelief.

"Stefan…" I called out, knowing my vampire friend could hear me.

In a flash he was suddenly at my side. "I'm going to get a glass of water… would you get your creepy brother out my room please… and where my boyfriend!" I murmured to him never taking my eyes off Damon as I walked out the room.

"Bon…" Stefan called after me, I ignored him and made my way downstairs, only to be met with a startled Elena and Meredith.

"Oh my… Bonnie?" Elena stuttered her eyes scanning me.

My jaw was now aching too like tiny little knives pricking at my bone, as my mouth went dry. My eyes darted to Elena's neck, for some strange reason. Tracing that beautiful blue vein that lurked from her collar bone wrapping itself around her neck. Her beautiful pale skin just shrieked out to be touched by my firm teeth, for her blood to be drawn out of her and fill my mouth, calming the flames burning in my throat.

"Bonnie… Bonnie your scaring Elena, stop it now Bonnie." Meredith began to chant calmly, rubbing my back, instantly I was sucked out of my trance.

To my utter shock, I realised Elena had a small tear dripping down her cheek, obviously terrified. Wondering why I looked around the room, only to realise my pale finger had been tracing the long blue vein in her neck.

"Oh…" was all I could manage to choke out before Stefan reached my side.

"Bonnie… you might want to sit down for this, we have something to tell you."

Taking a seat, I pushed back every urge I had to get a drink of… water?

I listened deeply to what Stefan had to say.

Stefan explained to me everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours.

None of it made sense.

My Matt, he would not hurt me, no way in hell would he hurt me, he loved me. And I loved him, deeply.

Damon… Stefan says I love him, I know I don't. I just don't, somebody like Damon does not deserve love… Damon is evil.

Stefan was trying to feed it into my brain that I was now a vampire…. And that Damon was selfish enough to turn me. It was all too much to take it. Nothing, nothing at all would sink in or fit into my brain to allow this to be true.

"Your parents were compelled by Damon and myself, just for there safety, they are now staying in the hotel in town, but you need to feed. If you feed you should remember everything… hopefully" Stefan had told me.

Feed… that's what this burning was in my throat not a urge to swill down a glass of water… but a desire to drain a human. That's what I could of done to Elena…

I was now an animal and they were my prey.

Damon pov.

I leaped out the window just as my baby bird had wanted. Except… she's not my baby bird anymore is she? Oh no. She's Matthew Honeycutt's. As soon as she had woken up, I knew. Her mind joined with mine instantly, except her first thought was not of me, it was of Matt. But Why! Its his fault how she is right now, its all his fault! So why does he get to have her!

I wont allow it.

Over my dead body is that Mutt going to get my Bonnie. Sure he was her childhood crush apparently but not now, no, no, NO! She will feed, and she will remember. She has to remember, because if she doesn't… well if she doesn't she's not allowed Mutt either.

Charging in the direction of the Honeycutt household, I began to slam my fist down on the door, I knew he would be alone, he's always home alone.

I kept a completely flat expression when the red eyed Mutt opened the door. He knew I couldn't come in. As he began to shut it in my face I quickly locked eyes with him.

"You will invite me in." was all I said, once in a robotic state he replied.

"Please come in"

Not wasting time I barged straight through the door, Matt's face filled with complete terror as he began to retreat away from me.

"You!" I exclaimed pointing a finger at him, as he trapped himself in the corner. "You are going to stay the hell away from Bonnie, you will not under any circumstances touch her, or think about her. Bonnie is mine, not yours, got it!" I spat, my face inches away from his.

I could always compel him not to, but scaring him to death was a lot more fun.

"Alright, alright, just get out of my house!" Matt snapped, trying to put on a brave face.

"My pleasure, but remember Mutt, if you dare touch her, I swear I'll come after you, and rip that pretty little throat of yours out!" I yelled before turning on my heels and gliding out the door.

It felt better to get that out on somebody…

_Twenty minutes later._

Stupid whore, falling a sleep, that's no fun. Now I have to wait till she wakes the fuck up.

I was laying in the bed of the boarding house, with a pretty little red head spread out across my bare chest, with various bite marks scattered across her small little body.

Like I care if Bonnie does not care for me. I don't grovel… so I keep telling myself anyway.

Bonnie Pov.

To my digust… yet to my need I had fed from a willing Meredith. Attempting to get my head round the situation I began to sort of take in what Stefan was saying.

After taking enough blood off Meredith, Elena and Meredith both went home, Stefan said it would be better if he stayed here for the night, I allowed him happily.

I climbed back into my parents bed, and attempted to Sleep. Stefan had came in, placing my diary next to the bed. I'll read it tomorrow… I really just want to rest right now…

Stefan Pov.

I know for sure at this rate, Bonnie will remember everything tomorrow, and reading her diary will just quicken it up. We will go to the boarding house tomorrow… lets just hope Damon is ready for his the new Bonnie…

**So… some of you may click onto what is about to happen, some might not. What do you all think will happen? Sorry if this chapter was disappointing I just know I haven't updated for a while and I had a lot of writers block, so I just thought id get this chapter in there. REVIEW! The more you review the quicker ill update, and reply to them all. **

**Oh by the way… my I didn't update so quickly was because I have written two Songfics recently, just one shots. There called Breathe - Which is a song by paramore, and it's a Damon songfic.**

**The other is called You make me wanna' die – Which is a song by The pretty reckless, that's a Caroline Songfic.**

**Check them out? **

**So yeah! Review!**

**Much love,**

**Charl(:**

**xxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry for those of you who said Stefan and Elena are annoying you, I did not mean for that to purposely happen, if you explain why I might be able to change it slightly.**

Bonnie Pov.

Moaning I turned over, my eyes still closed and reached out for Damon. Patting the empty space for a while, I rocketed up from my place, rubbing my eyes furiously.

"Damon…?" I whispered curiously.

That's when memories came rushing back to me, making a gasp came to surface.

That pained expression he wore, when I yelled for Stefan, wanting Damon to get away from me…

Matt… why had I had the urge for Matt? Wait! Matt! Did the spell work!

Throwing my body out of my parents bed I began to charge down the stairs, only to be met by a smiling Stefan.

"And a good morning to you too, Bonnie" He chirped happily.

"Stefan! Matt! The spell, did it work! Please tell me it worked!" I gasped out, pleading eyes sinking into Stefan's green orbs. **"**Matt is fine Bonnie, he's at his house, only for the simple reason of Damon not tearing his throat out" Stefan released a small not like Stefan chuckle.

Warily I raised my eyebrows at him. "And Damon… is he- is he mad at me…?"

Please let him not be angry with me…

"My brother, is at the boarding house, waiting for you I assume" He continued to smile, gentleman like.

"So let's not keep him waiting!" I grinned, happiness radiating out of me.

"Let's not"

Side by side, I and Stefan walked cheerfully towards his car, about to meet my boyfriend.

Damon Pov.

My boredom was murdering me bit by bit.

As soon as the groggy red head woke up, I think she said her name was Sofia. Oh what's it matter anyway? So yes, I compelled her to stay awake, until I said otherwise.

I pushed every thought of Bonnie and what's his face out of my mind, just purely wanting to enjoy myself with this willing customer.

My canines began to extend as I trailed kisses up Sofia's neck, tracing her jaw line before reaching a tasty, untouched spot. Giving in to the undying pleasure of her pain, I dug my fangs into her neck, piercing her pale skin, she began to shriek underneath me in sheer pain. I enjoyed that. I sucked deeply, knowing I was taking quite a lot, yet knowing she would find this rather pleasurable too.

Bonnie Pov.

Elena had to mind Margaret while her Aunt Judith went out, so myself and Stefan picked up Meredith, and headed for the boarding house.

The canines that hung at my gums were not hurting so much at the moment; Stefan had agreed to teach me the ropes, after getting acquainted with my Damon.

Stopping outside the boarding house, Stefan suddenly froze and motioned for us to stay inside the car. I knew exactly why. Even though at this moment in time, my senses were not as great as Stefan's, but they were better then Meredith's I heard it. That blood curdling scream that radiated from the foundations of the house. It seemed to be filled with not only pain… but a hint of pleasure too, as it ended in a reluctant moan. That scream/groan belonged to a woman.

Meredith looked completely confused; Stefan just shook his head at her. Before Stefan had time to stop me, or even get inside himself, I had sped into the boarding house. Everything seemed to be a blur as I flew straight up the curving stairs, at unstoppable strength. Landing straight outside Damon's room, I reached for the doorknob.

"No Bonnie! You wont want to go in th-" Stefan yelled rapidly.

Before he could stop me, I lunged into the room. Only to be repulsed.

Laying right before my eyes, were two figures. Damon was toppled over some girl, stark naked apart from a pair of black boxers, his mouth was stained with blood and he was locked in a kiss, a passionate kiss. The girl had round brown eyes, with bouncy red curls, she seemed quite small, but yet taller then me, she was very pretty. Yet she was utterly naked, not a piece of clothing to her name, as her whole body was covered in various bite marks.

The girl screamed as she seen myself, and then a worried Stefan at my side. Damon's face turned to complete astonishment.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, and drip down my cheeks.

"I-You-But. Am sorry for interrupting… I'll- ill go now." I managed to choke out.

I toppled down the stairs, moving quite quickly, yet not at vampire speed.

"Bonnie! No! Wait!" I heard Damon's muffled voice yell after me.

I ignored him.

I could sense from behind me, Damon's footfalls coming rapidly out the room, but he was stopped instantly, by.. Stefan?

"You've done enough damage for one day, leave her be"

Meredith met me at the bottom of the stairs, and wrapped a slim arm around my shoulder as soon as she realised I was crying. Pulling me into the living room, I began to explain what I saw in that room.

Her face was completely filled with fury, yet she cancelled it quickly for her usual calm expression.

I sobbed in her arms, just thinking, thoughts flying and stumbling through my mind.

Damon…

I would have been just a furious as Meredith is this minute, if Damon had changed me at any other point in my life because right now… it didn't matter, because I had him. I could spend the rest of my damned life with Damon Salvatore, I had it all planned out within minutes, pick up the Stefan diet, then travel the world hand in hand. They soon came crashing down didn't they?

Ha. And he said he loved me… what an idiot I have been.

Well not anymore. No, certainly not.

**Yes, it was short I know some of them have been, but I didn't know any other way how to extend this chapter, so atleast I got it to atleast 1'000 word ey? Anyways. Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. Review please, and tell me what you thought? Oh and in your reviews could you tell me if you also find Stefan and Elena annoying? I realise my grammer and Spelling is not great, but hey am a kid, I have time to improve right? So yeah.. R E V I E W ! **

Much love,

Char(:

xxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

Oh wow.. A lot of you have had VERY different opinions on the last chapter… I mean some of you even said you think a fight should happen between Damon and Bonnie…mm.. well, I don't know myself about that idea…

Sorry to some of the reviews I didn't reply on, I know I promised I would, but yeah. Do you guys actually like me replying to your reviews… or is it just annoying

Anyways, heres yet another chapter of 'She's a crack in the stone'

Damon Pov.

Stefan attempted to stop me from following Bonnie, ha as if that sap could stop me, sheesh. Sofia had instantly started to irritate me from the moment Bonnie came crashing in, so I compelled her to sleep, once again.

Pouncing down the stairs, I felt rapid footfalls behind me, obviously my brother.

As I was about to run straight into the room were Bonnie was, to my shock the door opened.

Taking a step back, the girl who walked through the door was not a petite curly haired, red head, but a strong fierce girl, with silk black hair. Geez, this girl gives me the shivers.

"Move." I commanded her, as she shut the door, standing infront of it.

I dug my eyes deep into her grey ones, my mouth put into a straight line, emotionless. This girl though… Meredith, usually humans would run away from the look of pure terror I was beaming out at her, not Meredith. She didn't flinch, she didn't move her face in the slightest away from me, she just leaned in closer, never loosing eye contact and said just as emotionless.

"No."

"Listen girl, I am not playing around here. Move away from the door I wa-" I started harshly… but was cut off.

"No, you listen to me, boy. I am not playing around either, you are not going in that room, because Bonnie does not wish to speak to you at this moment in time, you need to stop being such a spoilt brat, you can't have everything all the time, Damon. And you, do not deserve that girl, in that room. Okay? OK!"

Absolutely taken back, by her fearless tone, I glanced sideways to see a smirking Stefan. Turning back to Meredith I began to glare as hard as I could. "You will move away from this door, and you will never question me ever again. Now repeat" I compelled her.

"Oh please. I carry vervain twenty four seven, Damon. All you have to worry about is when Elena gets here too, then you'll be in for a shock."

"JUST MOVE FROM THE GOD DAMN DOOR, OR I SWEAR TO GOD ILL JUST PICK YOU UP, AND THROW YOU OUT THE GOD DAMN WAY!" I began to shriek in her face.

My temper was getting the better of me, and I felt Stefan take a step closer towards me.

"Try it." She smirked.

I was about to lunge for her, my plan was to pick the arrogant brat up by the hair, and toss her out of a bloody window. Geez, she was annoying.

But that was when the door opened…

A puffy eyed Bonnie exposed herself, and firmly gave Meredith a look, with that the cheeky one sent a sly smirk, and moved out the way to stand by Stefan.

My heart shattered into a million sharp pieces from the look on Bonnie's face.

Her eyes held sheer pain and disbelief as she ran a hand through her mattered hair and moved out the way to let me in.

I hung my head in shame, as I took a seat on the small sofa, trying to think up the words to say.

Bonnie closed the door, and folded her arms across her chest, giving me a look to hurry up.

I shot my head up to look at her,_ get a hold of yourself Damon, since when did you ever feel guilt?_

"Well that friend of yours has just pushed herself into the list of hated, with Mutt" I chuckled, grinning at her.

She cocked a eyebrow, eyeing me in total disbelief.

"Yeah well, that friend of mine and _Matt_ just look out for me, and care for me to make sure I stay clear of those people who just want to use me really, that's what makes them great friends. Oh but im sorry, you wouldn't know the meaning of the word _friends_ actually… you wouldn't know the meaning of the wear_ care_, now either would you Damon? "She snapped, her eyes not meeting mine now, just staring deeply into the ceiling.

Well that stung…

Being Damon Salvatore, words always came instantly to me, without even thinking id have an obnoxious sort of come back… but not now. This mattered, this mattered a lot. This was about Bonnie.

"I care about you…" I said weakly, not wishing I was somewhere else.

"Oh really? You have a funny way of showing it." My baby bird, sniped.

I stood up now, and she eyed me suspiciously.

"Oh yeah? Maybe I do, but so do you! Twenty four hours ago, you wanted nothing to do with me! You just wanted _your_ Matt the one who I may add, basically killed you. I had saved you just in time! Bonnie you would have been dead, if I had not done what I did, but no, of course this is my entire fault! I thought you weren't going to come back to me, Red. I thought you were just going to leave me, and live a perfect happy life with that Mutt. Because hey, why would you need me, ey? You'd have Stefan to help you along the way. So I drowned my sorrows, by doing what I do best. Oh kill me now, and yes I'm sorry. And yes I have no way at all to make it up to you! But don't you dare, don't you dare think for one minute that I don't care about you Bonnie McCollough because that, that's the biggest lie you will ever know!"

And with that rant fully out of my system, I began to storm out the room, before grabbing the door handle I turned back around to a speechless Bonnie.

"Don't you ever think that" I spat, before charging out the door.

As I made my way out of the living room, there seemed to be another angry looking person making there way through the front door.

"WHERE IS HE!" Elena began to bellow, before her eyes noticed me, she charged towards me, but I simply pushed her out of the way, sending Stefan to the floor, to catch her fall.

"If one of you try to follow me, if just one of you three try to come after me, ill kill you all" I sent Stefan, Meredith and the shook up Elena there own warning glare, before phasing into a black crow, and flying into the night of Fells Church.

**Mm… Guess it was short, well kinda, but yeah. What did you think? I hope you liked it. I have a sort of idea for the story, but nothing solid at the minute, any ideas would be much appreciated! Please R E V I E W. And yeah… I know there was a lot of dialog in this chapter, and not so much thought, but I thought Damon should really be aloud to voice his opinion. **


	21. Chapter 21

Bonnie Pov.

Completely speechless, I stood there staring deeply into the spec were Damon once was, before he stormed straight out the door, and threatening the others.

Now what am I meant to do!

Jesus! Was I really that stupid! What the hell am I meant to do without Damon? What am I without Damon! Absolutely nothing.

But… I could survive before Damon, so I will survive now. Am not going to be once again a damsel in distress for him to come and help up whenever the fragile little girl falls. No.

My throat began to burn, and my jaw ache at the helplessness eating away at me.

I followed the route that Damon had taken, by walking straight out the living room door, an sending a telepathic message to Stefan, while by passing my friends and walking out the boarding house.

_Stefan im going to feed, ill be fine. Don't follow me._

Was all I sent before throwing my body into the darkness of the woods, searching for my prey, to release the built up tension on.

The tears fell freely now.

Damon Pov.

Sitting in my crow form, outside the boarding house on a tree too far away to be spotted by any of them, I watched endlessly.

I began shifting slightly as Bonnie came crashing through the door, her face held pure agony, but in different forms. The agony of fear, helplessness, and lastly… pain. Just full on, pain.

Her body leaped and delved deeply into the forest, landing firmly on a broken down log. I continued to stare intensely as she crouched gracefully, her flamed her falling into her eye.

Oh god no, she's going for an animal… EW.

My eyesight began to strain as she got further away; with a sigh I began to change forms.

Still staying dead quiet, I watched as Bonnie had just fed, she began to weep.

Leaping to a new tree, I held by breath as she began to throw her head in every direction, searching for the culprit of the sound.

She came up blank, her untrained senses not picking me up.

I thought back at how I had spoken to my Bonnie before I left the boarding house… I had practically roared in her face.

But it needed to be said, since when did I, Damon Salvatore take shit for something that was not my fault? Never. Then again… the Damon Salvatore I was once had changed a lot since I saved my little Bonnie… a hell of a lot.

Since I had found my passion for the beautiful red head, I like to call mine. Everything cold, hard or just plain bad, had disappeared. Evaporated into nothingness. Completely left my soul, leaving me with a cheerful, caring, warm… sort of person who would be willing to put his own life on the line to save his loves friends.

But god, did I love that girl. I mean… sure there was Katherine, complete and utter lust, I felt a need… a want to make Katherine mine, and the same as I had for Elena… but it was different this time. It was not lust or need, for something of my brothers. It was a forceful passion gripping me with both hands, to treasure this beauty.

So what do I do now? Just jump down there, and grab Bonnie, make her believe that I really didn't mean what I said, that I wanted her more then anything and that she could not leave me? Ha, like she would believe me anyway. After everything that I have put that girl through? Just yank her back to me, put her most probably through hell, once again?

Saying that… yes after everything I have put her through, can I just leave her? After all that, I can't just abandon her, after making her a frickin bloodsucker, can I?

"Geez, why does everything have to be so difficult?" I cursed, out loud, slamming my fist into the tree, I was perched on.

To my astonishment, the tree began to waver. Leaves flying through the air, trickling down to the low ground.

I pounced down from the high branch, taking a grip on the tree, and kicking it in the opposite direction of the boarding house.

The oak tree went crashing down to the floor, bringing a huge pit to form underneath it.

My eyes widened at the large tree, that had now crushed the ground beneath it sending the wildlife racing back to there habitat.

Well shit.

Ah well, Saint Stefan will have to clear that up later.

I turned on my heels whistling casually, if my heart could stop… it would of right then and there.

A small flustered red head was standing beneath my feet, her usual care free eyes now flooded with pure confusion yet vulnerability too. I noticed they had swiftly been wiped, but there were tear trails forming from her eyes, and heading straight down her chin.

Not knowing what to say I waited for Bonnie to speak up first.

Minutes went by, but neither of us spoke a word, just stared at each other.

What was I meant to say? Because to be honest… I don't have the slightest idea.

Finally she spoke up.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you." She said simply, every emotion by now was simply washed from her face.

I wanted so much to just cup her adorable little face in between my hands, and just kiss her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" I replied just as stone cold, not giving into the millions of emotions flooding through my brain.

"So lets leave it at that?"

"Lets."

Bonnie Pov.

He spoke that one word.

Damon Pov.

It hurt so much…

Bonnie Pov.

To turn my back on him, and walk away was like a dagger being plunged through my chest.

Damon Pov.

Bit by bit, cracks began to spread across my heart.

Bonnie Pov.

Sharp splinters began to stab into me, the further I walked away from him, and the more it hurt.

Damon Pov.

I retreated into the forest, but my now shattered heart was screaming out to run back to Bonnie.

Bonnie/Damon.

And inch by inch, my whole world collapsed on top of me, as I finally realised… I had lost my love.

**LOOL. SO yeah.. was experimenting with the double povs idea, So kinda a crappy chapter… with not much going on, but next chapter should be more.. active? Rofl. But please do review! And a shout out to AngelofLight95 for being such a awesome reviewer. **

**Much love,**

**Charl(:**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'd like to give some love out to my amazing reviewers from the last chapter; I enjoyed reading them all so, so, so much! And to those people who said they actually cried.. Wow. Thanks? Haha. So**

**Bloody-Rozes Danielle Salvatore Lula6791 Leyla lynsay DeDelFuoco pnkrchik x-blackmeadow-x AngelofLight95 Donnie Fan**

**Thank you all!**

**And here's the latest chapter.**

Stefan Pov.

After calming and explaining Elena, I left her in my bedroom with Meredith, and Miss. Flowers who was serving them a refreshing cup of tea.

A small figure came stumbling into the boarding house. The look on the girls face was enough to make anybody's blood turn cold.

Her usual silk hair, was tatted up in a lump of knots, from where she had endlessly ran her fingers through it. Bonnie's usual adorable and compassionate eyes now held great pain, and complete devastation.

Her eyes lifted, as she realised I was standing on the opposite end of the hall. Her pursed lips, gave me a weak smile, as if trying to comfort me, Bonnie was trying to reassure _me_.

Considering I didn't do this a awful lot, it took Bonnie by surprise.

I lifted my arms, in a gesture of comfort.

Tears began to pool down her cheeks, as she ran in from the door, and collided straight into my arms. Her water droplets melted into my blue shirt, I held her there until she could speak.

"I don't know what to do, Stefan" she whimpered.

"Miss. Flowers is just upstairs with the girls, why not go speak to them? Am sure a cup of tea would do you some good" I murmured, whipping the tears from her cheeks.

She smiled in a fragile way, and made it her way up the stairs.

Knowing Bonnie was out of hearing distance; I shrugged on my black jacket, and headed out the door.

My trained eyes scanned the woods, searching every piece of greenery and every spec of dirt in the distance.

My eyes landed on the black figure, not so far away, laying down.

Fury began to build up, yet I pushed it away as hard as I could.

Storming rapidly through the forest, I heard a small sigh as I made my way towards the person laying on the floor, obviously in deep thought.

"Oh don't bother me now, Little brother"

Confusion now washed through me at the sound of his voice.

His usual humorous voice laced with sarcasm, was now completely different. He seemed to croak the words out of his voice box. Damon's speaking now sounded husky and unused, as his throat was so dry it was an effort to speak.

I stared at my older brother, his eyebrows were arched causing stress lines to form on his forehead. The black jacket he wore hung loosely against his body, with scattered dirt across the leather material. Damon's smooth black locks were matted with mud and leaves. His chiselled features seemed strained. The brown and green leaves seemed to hug at his body, tracing every inch of his frame.

I bent down, balancing my weight on my feet while resting my elbows on the knees.

"No matter what you do, Damon. That girl in there" I extended my arm towards the boarding house in the distance. "She loves you."

He seemed to roll his eyes, before shutting them tightly, causing more frown lines to appear at the sides of his eyes.

"If what you say is true, which it is not what does it matter? Love is so overrated now days. I have no care for it" His voice seemed to be a small whisper now, but it wavered in the wind, dramatically.

I cocked my eyebrows at him, knowing he would feel just the slightest movement. He peeked out of one eye, before releasing a groan. "Stop with the judging eyes, brother. Just go back to your perfect little girlfriend, with your perfect little friends, in your perfect little life"

His voice radiated a strong hint of jealously yet it was covered with pure mockery.

"So. You're trying to tell me, that right now you are not thinking of Bonnie. That you don't want to be the one to teach her how to fight, how to control, you don't want to teach her to survive. I mean after all, you are the one who banished her to this life. And you don't want to help me, your going to leave all this to me? Is _that_ what you're trying to tell me Damon?"

I stared at him, deeply, thinking I had caught him out.

It was so obvious! It was so obvious how much he wanted to help Bonnie! From the first second his blood entered her mouth, you could tell from the sparkle in his eyes how much he had already planned from the both. But Damon being Damon of course he wouldn't admit to that.

"Yep." Was all he replied.

I forced my anger away, instantly.

"You don't care?" I asked.

"Nope, I do not care."

And with that, I shrugged off my jacket, tossed it aside and laid down next to him, my hands behind my head, gazing up into the grey sky.

This should be fun.

I could feel my brother shifting beside me, I turned my head and gazed at him.

"What in Damon Salvatore's name are you doing, boy?" My brother questioned me.

I hid my smirk and just raised my eyebrows at him.

"Me, brother? Well… I'm just going to lay here until you admit you love Bonnie, no matter what."

He was pissed.

"Your going to be waiting for an awful long time" Damon sighed and turned his attention back to the sky.

"I have time."

With every amount of power, I managed to bundle up, I shouted out telepathically, to Bonnie.

I felt it reach her, as it seemed to knock her quite a bit.

_Stefan…_

Her voice entered my mind.

_Bonnie, get ready to scream okay?_

I gave a quick glance to my side at my brother, to see he was still locked with the sky.

_Wait, what?_

_Just do it!_

I edged her on.

Knowing how much it would annoy him.

I began to do the one thing my brother absolutely hates going on in his silence.

I whistled.

Stiffening a grin, Damon's aura darkened beside me, the deeper he got angered.

Finally, his patience burst.

"Would you stop with that god awful whistling! Its so damn an-" He began to blurt out his tone laced with fury.

_NOW!_

I yelled out at Bonnie.

Just in time, a blood hurdling shriek was flying straight through the woods.

I knew it would work, of course it was, because for once I was right when it came to Damon.

"Bonnie.." He whispered before taking off into the boarding house.

**Damon pov**

My baby birds familiar scream, startled me, yet sent me sprinting towards the boarding house, and following the source of the sound straight up the stairs, and crashing right through Stefan's bedroom door.

From the screech of pure terror, you would believe somebody was being brutally murdered.

But as I crashed through the door, the scene that filled my eyes could be described as none other then…

A tea party?

Elena, Meredith, Bonnie and Miss Flowers were sitting on the two beds in Stefan's bedroom, I just about caught what was said, Bonnie had spoke simply "Stefan told me to do it."

God damn it, I'd been stitched up! By that stupid sap, Stefan.

As soon as my body entered the room, every girl seemed to let out there own shriek.

Meredith and Elena both seemed to plunge protectively over Bonnie and Miss. Flowers.

Oh please? Like im going to hurt them really.

"Can I help you?" Elena hissed, glaring at me intently.

This was it… might swell do it now, or never right?

"Bonnie, can I speak to you please?" I glared straight back at Elena and Meredith who were now shooting daggers at me. "Without the audience?"

And then the fireworks start.

Shrieks spluttering out from the mouths of two 19 year old girls.

"Alone! Hell no!" Elena began to fume.

"Anything you can say alone, you can say infront of us!" Meredith demanded.

And it when on like that for quite a couple of minutes, before Bonnie finally interrupted.

"Its okay, its okay" I released a sigh of relief. "Sure, Damon." Bonnie said softly.

She glided gently past the gawping friends of hers.

I couldn't help but smirk at them both, as I walked out the door to follow Bonnie.

Here goes…

**So's… what did cha think? You should know me well enough by now to know what am after, ahaha.**

**Review!**

**Much love,**

**Charl.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh wow. I loved all your reviews! So thanks again too:**

**Jimi18 Danielle Salvatore Stray Jane****DeDelFuoco vampluver19 Ur Sarcastic Bitch xD AngelogLight95 **

**Pnkrchik 4ev3rsilenc3d x-blackmeadow-x lynsay Lula6791 Catz**

**Anonymous: **

**Catz: Hahah. Yep, I love Bamon too :] Hehe. Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Stray Jane: Aww. Am glad you liked it. I agree, there my favourite couple. I write which instead of witch? Ohh, am sorry. Thanks for pointing that out! Ill try and be more careful next time. And yep, am 14. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Hm. And to the person who Pm me about this story saying: **

"**u stuped hoe damon wud never pik bonnie over Elena n Stephen would never hug bonnie." **

**All I have to say to you is If you don't like it, don't read it. This is my opinion on the story, and Stefan* has hugged Bonnie in the books before… so I don't see what your problem is. And before you start insulting me, learn how to spell the characters name, and stupid. Kthxsbye. **

**Anyway. I'm sorry about that, aha. Here's the next chapter. **

Bonnie Pov.

My pulse began to race as Damon closed the door firmly behind us.

I looked up at him, looking everywhere apart from his eyes.

There was scurrying behind the doors, that only vampire senses would have been able to pick up.

Smirking, Damon pulled open the door, sending two nosey girls flying forwards, releasing a small shriek. Obviously they had been trying to listen in.

Meredith was the first to compose herself as she glided down the stairs gracefully, followed by a glaring Elena, and a cheerful Miss Flowers.

Once the audience had disappeared, myself and Damon stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry." Was all that left his mouth… but that, that meant so much.

The now sincere tone to his voice seemed to drag the broken down pieces of my heart, and meld them back together.

My eyes now met his dazzling midnight orbs.

Damon sighed and carried on, once he realised I was not going to speak. "I shouldn't have done it, and I know it was wrong of me. I also didn't mean to shout at you so harshly either… I'd never want to hurt you, Red." Now his eyes were on the ground.

His face held clear guilt and regret. For the first time ever, Damon Salvatore looked completely sincerely crushed. As if a five year old being told off for writing on the walls.

I gave a weak smile, but which quickly turned to a frown.

With the smallest thud, that should have been untraceable to a trained ear. Damon's head shot up, as my tear hit the wooden floor.

"Please don't leave me, ever again" I whispered.

Within seconds, Damon's body had collided with mine. His strong arms wrapping tightly around me, pulling me as close as possible towards him. My happy sobs were now becoming heavier, as I took in Damon's stunning scent. He pressed his cool lips to my head. I felt at home, once again.

"I promise"

And Damon actually _smiled_.Not a smirk, or a grin, but a sweet smile.

Stefan Pov.

"Bonnie's back!" Elena cheered, as I walked in the door.

I smiled as she came flooding towards me, she leant upwards on the tip of her toes, and pressed her lips to mine, as I curled my hands around her waist.

I kept an arm wrapped around Elena's waist, and turned to see a cheery Meredith speaking with Miss Flowers.

"So. Where is this soft sap of a brother?" I asked allowed knowing he would instantly here me.

In at least two seconds, I was thrown onto the floor.

"Who are you calling soft, Sir Butt kiss?" He grinned down at me wildly.

But what he did next is what left me astonished.

"Thank you." He mouthed, so the others wouldn't hear him.

I felt my own eyes widen, and I nodded happily, as I got to my feet.

"Did I just see a brotherly moment…?" Elena asked, her eyebrows cocked.

"Oh yes, yes Elena. Insulting each other, is always a way to show love." Damon replied with a mock tone.

But I knew differently. In just half an hour, Damon seemed like a completely different person.

A better person.

The room seemed to be filled with, chit-chat laughter and just smiling.

Bonnie was back to her old cheerful self, and Damon was back to his old obnoxious, cocky self.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well! Is somebody going to teach me the whole, vampire voodoo thingamajig?" Bonnie asked.

Damon was soon in front of her, taking a bow, and planting a kiss on her hand. Bonnie released a small giggle as he said:

"Of course, ma'm. Right this way."

Bonnie entwined her arm into Damon's, and they walked out into the garden.

Damon's Pov.

Without her noticing, I grinned at mine and Bonnie's linked arms, as we entered Miss Flower's lovely garden.

"So, fight, sprint, compulsion ect. Take your pick"

My Red seemed to be in deep thought, before a cheeky grin spread on her plump lips.

"Fight" she purred.

Smirking, I bent down slightly, into a crouch.

"First thing first, never turn your back. Don't let your opponent anywhere near your neck, otherwise… it would be as easy as snapping a twig. We wouldn't want that happening to your pretty little head now would we?"

She didn't reply, but she seemed to be merely assessing my position.

"Snapping there neck of course, would cause maximum damage, and would take the longest to heal but really what you want, is a stake, right to the heart. "

I moved from my crouch and began to circle Bonnie, making her giggle.

"So right here, just a type of wood, any type of wood would work. " I bent closely to her, and pressed a finger, right where her heart is.

My astonishment was built in seconds by then.

Bonnie had grabbed my hand, flipping me over onto the ground. Her body had pinned me down, with no escape. A branch was in my Reds grip now, and she pointed it directly at the heart.

"So just here" She asked innocently.

I grinned as she chewed on her lip, adorably.

"You really are a little monster" I murmured, still grinning and leant up to kiss her.

She giggled and got off me.

I raised an eyebrow at my Bonnie. How can she be so strong, and know all that already? I mean… to take me, who is hundred of years older then her by surprise?

"Remember Damon, half witch, half vampire. It's in her blood to have these skills" Stefan called out from the door.

"You've practiced this before haven't you…" I asked Bonnie, giving her a wicked smirk.

She raised her hands up innocently. "Me, Damon? Why of course not. Am just naturally better at it then you"

"Sprint" Was all I said.

Even though I knew and was ready to run off in a full blown sprint, she took off before me.

"Hey!" I yelled after her, chuckling.

I pounced my feet off the ground, and ran, and ran as fast as my legs would take me.

But Bonnie… Bonnie seemed to move at impossible speed, and that's saying something compared to the speed I can go.

I groaned as she was already at the opposite end of the garden. Waving towards me.

I do love a challenge.

I could get used to this…

**Yep, just a kinda… cute? Chapter. Yes it was not so eventful, but am going to try and make the next couple of chapter action packed, okay? You know what to do… hit that review button! **

**Much love,**

**Charl**

**xxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Gosh… Thank you for all the support guys! Bahah. I think.. Practically every review then was like.. awww! That's so cute, haha haha. You'se don't half love a bita fluffiness don't you? Hehe. Well me too! Heres your latest chapter. **

Matt Pov.

It was ridiculous for me to even attempt this. Completely downright idiotic… but who cares?

Damon's threat, sure it kept me away for a couple of days… I mean as much as I would like Bonnie, its not as if she'd pick somebody like me over Damon. But when he said those words…

"You are going to stay the hell away from Bonnie, you will not under any circumstances touch her, or think about her. Bonnie is mine, not yours, got it!"

His voice, of course was filled with fury, but yet doubt in his own words? Why would somebody like Damon Salvatore, the obnoxious dick that he is, doubt himself.

Oh but who cares, im not worried about that, I just want to see my friends.

So I carelessly made my way up the boarding house, and knocked on the door, shifting my weight from foot to foot.

After a short wait, the door opened. To see none other, then a shirtless Damon, with his hair scattered all over the place, frowning at me.

Well somebody was definitely not a morning person…

"I thought I told you nev-" He began to growl, but I cut him off.

"I just want to see Bonnie, to you know.. thank her, I don't mean any harm, Salvatore"

He released a small growl, and yelled out:

"_Carra_ some dicks waiting at the door for you"

There was muffled laughter as I heard Stefan's voice reply "Damon, im pretty sure you don't have a twin"

That's when that bouncing voice flooded the air, now this person was for sure a morning person.

"MATT!" She yelled.

My eyes widened as I brought my attention back to the door.

A flurry of red hair launched itself off the doorstep, and came crashing into me.

I was instantly knocked backwards, sending my body flying towards the concrete.

I was speechless.

"Oooh, Ohhhh m-ah-my Gh-goddd. Not s-so tough now hey, h-honeycutt?" Damon's voice was now in hysterics, as he leaned into the doorframe for support.

My eyes darted in front of me, only to see a tiny Bonnie sitting on top of my chest, gleaming.

"oopse" was all she said, but that was enough for me to dive for her, pulling her small body into my arms.

"I'm a bit stronger then I used to be" she giggled into my chest.

"Geez, Bon. I've missed you" I chuckled into her red hair.

I smirked at Damon, who was now fully in my view glaring back at me.

My arms, held onto Bonnie for dear life, as she began to pull away, I tugged her straight back.

I had missed the little red head so, much.

Damon released a low growl, which rumbled into the air. Bonnie seemed to pick it up quickly.

"Sorry to stop this lovely little moment, you two are having here, but _Carra _you need to feed, and you do still realize your in your um- lets call it a nightgown"

I snarled Damon now, as his eyes scanned the back of Bonnie's body.

She moved away from my grasp, and walked towards Damon. My orbs began to curiously look over what Bonnie was wearing… how could I have not noticed that? It was a pure pink silk, piece of material, hanging with a low chest, and tightening in on her tiny waist, before ending mid thigh.

She must of realized me staring because by now she was blushing, and hiding her delicate body behind Damon, who now had a smug smirk on his lips.

"If that's Matthew Honeycutt, he best get his butt in here right now, for a crushing hug!" Elena's voice rang out.

Damon Pov.

I watched smugly, as Mutt got up from the floor, and brushed himself off. I turned towards my Bonnie, who's blush had now turned her into a adorable scarlet colour.

"Why does Mutt get a nice morning greeting and I don't?" I pouted down at her.

I timed it perfectly, as Mutt now started walking threw the door.

Bonnie smiled innocently towards me, before crashing her lips to mine.

She reached out for my hand, and pulled me carelessly into the living room.

Miss Flowers was there strangely enough.

Yet Bonnie seemed of expected her to be there.

"Bonnie dear, I have a feeling you want to ask me something?" Miss flowers asked her.

I eyed Bonnie suspiciously. She gave me a cheery smile.

"Yes, Miss Flowers, I'd like to rent a room, if you don't mind." She then turned towards me. "For two"

A wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer towards me.

"You stay here all the time anyway, love." Miss Flowers, smiled.

"Id like to make it official. Oh and Damon will be paying"

Before I had time to process what she had said, a hand had swiped my back pocket, and handed Miss Flowers my wallet.

Bonnie was looking into my eyes, as I was looking into her. I went to protest, but she stopped me quickly, she pressed her lips to mine, pulling away to quickly for my liking. Until I realized, Stefan, Elena and Mutt where still in the room.

"I love you" She whispered, stopping me from protesting yet again.

I sighed and gave in eventually. This girl will be the death of me, but I open death with open arms, as long as I have my love for her.

Tension was building, as we looked around the room.

Suddenly, there were huge amounts of laughter.

Elena was in hysterics saying "Well who wears the pants in that relationship."

Yet Stefan was laughing harder, as he pointed at me accusingly, managing to choke out: "And you call me, whipped?"

I glared at the two of them, and then at Bonnie too. Who was biting her lip innocently.

"Elena… I need to get some things, from my house, and say some official goodbyes to my parents… Would you come with me please?" Bonnie asked Elena, who was quickly at her side.

"Sure, just go get dressed first!" She said taking in Bonnie's appearance.

The girls, linked arms and ran upstairs.

**Ten minutes later. **

Bonnie Pov.

I skipped down the stairs, Elena right behind me, only to be dragged into the corner.

All my senses were on a high by then. I turned round, my fist swung in the air, to catch whoever had dragged me. To my disappointment, they ducked.

Attempting to take another swing, I stopped in my tracks as a familiar chuckle, touched my ears.

I sighed, as a hand raveled itself around my waist.

"Damon!" I groaned, pulling him out into the light.

He had a smile playing on his lips.

As if she knew he was there, Elena was already in the living room.

"Don't do that!" I moaned, jabbing his chest with my finger.

"Seems like you _Carra, _are on edge" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, and quickly pressed my lips to his. He hung onto my face, as I pulled away.

"Do you have to go" He wined, his warm breath tingling my lips.

Our foreheads were now pressed together.

"I'll be an hour at the most, stop worrying. I'm all yours when I get back"

He moaned. "Yes, mine and not Mutts."

I rolled my eyes once again, and broke us apart as Elena came to my side.

"Love you" I called as we walked out the door.

I heard him, call it after me, but I continued to walk, my arm linked with Elena's.

We clambered into Stefan's black sports car, Elena driving.

The drive was filled with, laughter and random chit-chat.

Elena was in the middle of speaking, but thrown into a purposeful stop.

My high trained senses went into overdrive, and I through my body against Elena's protecting her from the smashing glass that came flying out from the windshield.

Elena screeched, and the car was fling side to side.

"ELENA HIT THE BRAKES!" I yelled above her shrieking.

The car came to a sudden stop.

Then the atmosphere was filled with silence…

I pealed my body off Elena, and inspected the car.

A large type of rock, a boulder seemed to have been thrown through the windshield.

It seemed to have hit my back, although I didn't feel it.

Elena was panting hard, now.

I flexed, and began to lift the boulder upwards.

"B-Bonnie… Bonnie, my wrist, I think its broken." Elena's voice cried.

I turned slowly towards her, and realized her left wrist was sitting in a strange, out of place position. I winced as I noticed, the boulder must of smacked her there, right before I got to her.

Tears were trembling down her cheeks now, I tossed the huge rock, back out of the windshield.

But I froze instantly.

My ears perked up, as a small cackle was chortled from the forest, on our left side.

I turned to Elena to see if she had heard it, obviously not.

Whoever had released that cackle… threw the bolder purposely through the windshield… whoever that was, could see us and was not in any way trying to help us.

Whoever that thing was, it was up to no good.

"Elena… I know you've hurt your wrist, but I need you to listen to me, go, go right now." I murmured cautiously.

"Bonnie…" Elena whispered confused.

Shuffling, could be heard from the forest now.

"ELENA, SLAM IT! NOW, GO, ELENA GO!" I shrieked.

Her foot slammed down onto the pedal, and the engine purred to life, and took off rapidly.

But it was too late.

The source of the cackle was now standing in front of the car, its hand pressed down on the bonnet, stopping it from moving with unstoppable strength.

I gulped, as Elena whimpered.

The man opened its mouth, and stifled another cackle.

"Why, little witch how beautiful you look in reality. This shall be fun"

**So… what did you think? And btw… this new character, its not anybody who the characters have met before, so don't worry its not, the kitsune or Klaus or anybody. But yep, what did you think?**

**Go on, review. **

**Much love,**

**Charl**

**xxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**LOL. Did nobody like that chapter then, nope? Lolol :3 **

**Anyways heres the next chapter, then. **

Bonnie Pov.

The air was silent, yet filled with terror. All that could be heard was Elena's whimpers.

I eyed this man, with pure suspicion.

His hair was a type of unique golden brown, with a slight crimp to it, longer then Stefan's yet shorter then Damon's. His eyes were a misty type of green, not bright at all, quite dim, yet they had a type of piercing look to them. His skin was pale, not as pale as mine, but still pale. Scattered around his perfect jaw line, was short stubble.

His body was now tipped forward against the bonnet, the plain jacket hanging forward, loosely. He wore a white t-shirt which showed his perfectly sculpted body. Black jeans, skinny jeans, gripped at his muscled legs, and trailing down towards his shoes, which from what I could see of them, seemed to be a pair of black vans.

He didn't seem much older then Elena and myself, twenty? Twenty three at the most. All in all, he seemed like a pretty casual guy, but unbelievably beautiful at that.

But of course, he could not be a pretty casual guy, not with the force that he had stopped the car.

He broke the silence.

"Girl, Elena is it not? Texting your boyfriend will be no use, I could have that phone out of your hands, and your neck snapped before you could even hit send. "He smirked.

But how could he know that?

His eyes were dug deeply into mine through out the silence, how could he pick up what Elena what doing?

"You too, Angel. No point in trying to call for your boy either, I could block it simply."

This took me completely by surprise.

I knew instantly when he said calling, he did not simply mean ring from a phone, he meant with my powers.

But I was only merely assessing the idea, I had not even planned it out yet, how could he know, how could he hear my thoughts so clearly!

"What do you want?" I questioned him, my gaze never leaving his.

"What do I want, well I just want what everybody wants, darling. Power."

I felt myself freeze, the minute he said power.

Power, my power? He wanted power off me?

Damon had told me about my power, he said being a vampire, and a relation to the druids, that I had more power then any vampire he knows, because well… to be fair Damon was the most powerful vampire he knows.

So, couldn't I just take this dude down?

"Oh please, you an untrained little half witch half vampire, take me down? You really have no idea who I am, do you? Well let me tell you, my dear. My name is… well that doesn't matter, you can call me… Jake, call me Jake, yes. You see, I am very much like you, except I have been around a lot longer, a lot longer indeed. So when I heard about there being a new, one of me, of course I jumped to the chance, of taking you, which is what I am going to do by the way. So I really just wa-"

He seemed to go on forever, until eventually I stopped him.

"So what do you want with Elena? Nothing, so let her go" I said fiercely.

"Your right, nothing. So yes, she may go if she likes."

I was bewildered at how simple that was…

Elena didn't seem to agree…

"Are you completely insane? You can't just show up, and take Bonnie! And im not leaving her alone, either. So if you take her, you take me too!" Elena bellowed.

I reached my mind out for Elena.

Soon picking up a small spark, I began to send her messages.

_Elena, please just do as I say? For once let me be the one to make the descions. I'll go with him, it will be a lot easier then causing a fuss, and ending up in a fight. I know what I'm doing Elena, ill be fine. I'm not so fragile anymore, just go, okay?_

Tears began to drape down her cheeks.

"It seems we have an agreement, then?" He said happily.

I nodded grimly, and Elena stayed silent.

He shot his head towards Elena, "Girl get out the car"

"No, no. I'll get out the car, Elena will drive back." I replied sharply.

I took Elena in my arms instantly, and with that hug, I sent her a pulse of energy, she gasped as she seemed to take it in too. The sound of bones cracking could be heard, as her wrist came together.

"I know what im doing" I whispered, into her ear, before giving her a kiss on the cheek and stepping out the car.

Without saying a word, the car seemed to come together, and the pieces of the windshield click back into place.

Jake raised his eyebrows at me, but they seemed to be raised in approval, as he noticed id fixed the car.

"Bonnie.." Elena whimpered.

I smiled at her and ushered her to just go.

She drove off.

And that was it.

"So. What now?"

He smirked, and replied. "Now, angel? Now, we run."

And with that, he took off, and began sprinting at unbelievable speed.

I could always try and run back… but he would easily catch me.

"Your right, I would" His voice whistled.

I ran, straight behind him.

Truth is… I have no idea what I was getting myself into.

Damon Pov.

I sighed, watching my brother and Mutt playing some game, on the Xbox.

Stefan was getting his ass kicked, which was quite amusing, if it was by me that is, not by Marc.

I checked the clock on the wall; it had already been two hours, since Bonnie and Elena left.

Really, I mean how long does it take to throw some bits and bobs in a bag? Especially with Bonnie's speed.

Something was not right.

I sent my mind out, in search of Bonnie's.

I could only stretch for about two miles, and the McCollough house was only about a mile and a half, so where the hell was Bonnie? Because I was coming up blank.

A car was driving towards the boarding house, about five minutes away.

Feeling out even further, I realised it was Elena, but no Bonnie?

I raced out the house, and towards the car.

Slamming my hand in front of Stefan's Porsche, I seemed to frighten the life out of a sobbing Elena.

"Oh Damon! Damon, it's Bonnie, Bonnie sh-"

I cut her off from her drabble instantly.

"Elena, throw away the vervain, now. Let me see into your mind, much quicker"

She did as she was told, and pulled it out from her pocket, placing it on the seat next to her.

My mind was smashed, with images of the same man. Jake?

Elena sent me one image, just one.

Those words that left the mans mouth.

"You too, Angel"

Fury built up, and began to pulse through my body.

He, that man, was speaking to MY Bonnie like that? Calling her, Angel, Darling, Beautiful!

Who the hell does that prick think he is!

One more image hit me; Bonnie was standing outside the car, with that Jake person.

HE WAS TAKING HER!

Before Elena had time to protest, my feet were pulsing off the floor, slamming down on the dirt, throwing me into a full blown sprint.

Bonnie Pov.

My jaw was aching now, and my throat burning, but I ignored it.

I stayed in a sprint, running as fast as I could, I was nearing Jake, but I knew he was going slower than he actually could.

My thoughts were completely jumbled up, in a huge mass off confusion.

No matter how hard I tried to grip my bearings, I just couldn't seem to thing straight.

One thing I did know…

This was not good.

In no way at all, I had already came to grips with the fact that I was in complete danger, but that didn't matter anymore.

I had gotten Elena out safely. She was unharmed; for once I had been the one to save somebody, not somebody saving me.

I would no longer be the damsel in distress.

My mind began to work, hastily now. Small splinters of energy seemed to be pricking at my fingertips. Creating a type of golden glow, I eyed Jake, who now had his back to me.

I pushed and pushed, to gather more, enough to knock the man unconscious at least for a few minutes.

"Don't even try it" He warned, still not turning towards me. "I could dodge that tiny force, without even thinking twice. Don't think your stronger then me _Carra_."

My sprinting didn't slow, it just stopped. My whole body froze.

"W-what did you c-call me?" I stuttered eyeing him. He turned round, a smirk on his face.

Except that smirk, was not a smirk of Jakes? That face, that face was not Jakes.

It did no longer have dim green eyes, and brown hair. His face now had stunning black orbs, and a wave of black hair.

"D-Damon?" I stared in disbelief.

"Carra, what's wrong?" Damon questioned me, now sitting on my bed.

On my bed? My head shot in every direction, absorbing the small bedroom. This was the boarding house!

"It was just a dream" I sighed, and wrapped my arms around Damon.

Except… I didn't feel any strong arms, actually, I didn't feel anything, I was grasping thin air!

A cackle filled my ears.

I gasped and soon realised, it was not a dream it was not a dream at all.

I was laying on the forest floor, Jake looking over me, a grin on his face.

He, he had tricked me? MIND PLAY. He had completely taken over my mind!

"Your not as strong as you think, are you angel?" He chuckled.

Oh no…

**Yep, so. What do you think? I'm unsure, myself like. Review, pretty please?**

**Much love,**

**Charl**

**xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh Geez. Since I brought Jake into the picture, I seemed to have lost my usual reviewers. I'm really sorry if you don't like him! D; **

**I own nothing, apart from Jake. **

Bonnie Pov.

Myself and Jake had raced through the night, and early morning. He didn't stop for me to feed, not once, not at all. I could feel my jaw aching, and longing for a body to be drained, animal or human, my senses didn't care.

But I pushed that away. Forced the presence of the_ need _to drink as far away from my mind as I could.

Hours passed and we stayed in silence, him not speaking another word about the _incident _we shared, and myself not even thinking of a word to say. Silence was everything to me right now, it soothed me, and it relaxed me allowing me to think up those things that mattered.

Slowly, Jake came to an abrupt stop. I mirrored his movements, not speaking.

Finally I looked up from my feet, taking in my surroundings.

It seemed as if we were somewhere in Arizona, a type of desert? My sandals were pressed deeply into an orange coloured sand, as the wind whistled slightly, sending tiny trembles to pass over my bare toes.

I continued to scan the area. My mind was met with a type of dome, it was not very big, but it did look like a type of battle shelter, type of thing? Surely that could not be right…. What is it doing just sitting there?

**(A/N! So, So, So, So, So, Sorry! I've lent my shadow souls book to my friend, so I can't find what this specific place looked like, so I made up another one, continue reading and you'll understand. )**

Frowning deeply, I cocked my eyebrows at a smirking Jake, who seemed to watch my movements closely.

"Well…" I asked, still frowning. He didn't get to grip my hint. "Where are we!" I demanded, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, darling. It doesn't matter where we are now, its where we are going! But don't worry, its no where new, you've been there before" He was now grinning like a mad man.

I ushered for him to continue.

But I regretted it instantly; his simple words sent my barriers crashing down.

"We, you and I are going to the dark dimension."

Tears began to pool in my eyelids. I closed them slowly, squeezing them together tightly.

I couldn't go back there, not again, no, no. I can't go through that, all over again, no, just no, I can't! I won't.

The warm liquid began to trickle carefully down my cheeks, I prayed he wouldn't notice, but of course he did.

A whip of the wind, flared at my legs, I opened my eyes wide, instantly, only to find him standing right in front of me inches away.

He brought his hand up towards my face, and cupped my cheek, brushing away the tears with his cool thumb.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, taking a leap backwards.

Cackling, he grinned at me.

"Feisty little one aren't you?" He sighed once he realised I was not going to reply, and carried on. "Well, beautiful, you're going to have to stay here for a while, I wish to feed."

This confused me ever so much. He was going to leave me alone?

"Yes my sweet, I'm going to leave you alone, you won't be going anywhere though"

With that he was off in a flash. He has another thing coming if he thinks im not going to move.

I attempted to take a step forward, but was sent into shock suddenly.

My legs wouldn't work to my command; neither would my arms, or even my head.

Nothing would move? So he took over my mind, so he can take over my body too?

How does he do that!

Fury was building up, but I sent it back down. What use would it do?

So while I had the chance, while he was gone, I don't care if he can hear me, I have to try!

I attempted to call for Damon.

A source of energy flew out of me, in search of that dark eyed vampire.

Damon Pov.

Hours ago, I had caught Bonnie's scent, and just followed it, although my legs would not move as fast as I hoped. I know that I'm not as fast as th-

My train of thoughts was stopped, as I went flying backwards, crashing into the forest floor.

Gasping, I pounced back up circling in on myself, eying my surroundings.

Until that beautiful voice filled my mind.

_Damon? Damon, please hear me. I need you, I need you more then ever, I know by now you know he's taken me from Elena, but Damon please help me! Oh Damon, he's taking me back to the Dark Dimension, I thought I could handle what he wanted to do Damon, but I can't! I just can't go back there. He's coming back! Crap, erm. Damon, I love you. Please find me! Please! Damon I need you now more then ever, I'm begging you pl- _

Right then, in that single moment, I REALLY felt my heart crack, and splinter, sending tiny sprinkles spraying out, shattering into nothingness.

My ears perked up, as rapid footfalls could be heard from behind me, Stefan obviously.

I sprinted. Sprinted with everything I had left in me, every single ounce of goodness I could gather up. Bonnie, my Bonnie, she didn't deserve to be in a place like that, all alone.

My legs were pulsing, and aching with such great pain, and pressure. I had never felt them hurt before. Not once in my immortal life, but they did now.

That's when I realised how fast I was going! The forest was a complete blur, just a strange mix of colour, brown and green, flooding my vision.

Ignoring the pain, I continued to push myself, further and further, my leaps getting longer, and longer.

_I'll save you, Bonnie. I promise. _

I sent that message out as loud and hard, as I could. For some strange reason, I had a feeling it had reached her.

They couldn't be all that far away then.

Am on my way Bonnie, am on my way.

**Yep, very short, I know. Sorry! I just had no idea how to carry this chapter on, from there. Anyway, how has your bank holiday been? Mine, I spent it at the Matthew street festival ( Liverpool ) **

**Please do tell me what you think of this, new plot line, because from the unusual lack of reviews, I have a feeling you don't like it? Please do review, criticism is always helpful too.**

**And a huge thanks to those people who did review the last chapter, I'm so happy with your support.**

**Review please?**

**Much love,**

**Charl**

**xx **


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**Hope you all had a great bank holiday, and thanks for sharing what you have been up too! So I go back to school tomorrow… ( year 10, eek ) So yeah, I won't be updating as fast, so this is kind of an apology chapter, just to say sorry if I slow down with my updates? So yeah… I hope you have all enjoyed your summer holidays! And heres the next chapter!**

Unknown Pov.

That damn boy best deliver, and deliver well.

I have been waiting for over 28 hours now, the cheek of him. He can never do a thing right, he always messes up somehow. Hopefully he will be here soon enough; from the promise I gave to him, that seemed to excite the boy quite a bit. He actually believes that after I drain the witch of her power, he's getting to keep her? Nonsense, she's getting drained dry, before he can even touch her. Stupid boy.

My ears pricked up at the small thudding sound approaching from the corridor.

The one and only, the beautiful Allysa walked through the wooden door, her hands shaking, and cheeks stained with tears.

"M-master, my apologies to intrude, but Natalia, she, she said you wanted to see me." She seemed to compose herself. "He said it was my turn and that you were hungry" Her voice hushed into a whisper when the word _hungry_ came to her lips.

Smirking I replied "Why yes, I am slightly peckish. "

Stumbling forward, her whole body began to shake, as she arched her neck towards my lips.

She shrieked, as I pierced her skin.

Bonnie Pov.

I pleaded with him, for over ten minutes, not to take me in the… to the dark dimension. He wouldn't listen.

"Please, please, don't. I'll do anything, anything you like, just don't take me in there, please don't!" My begging continued, as tears streamed down both cheeks.

"Listen, I have no choice in the matter, darling. We are going in there, and you know the procedure, you're a slave, got it?" He groaned, as I continued to babble on and on.

He began to wrap a stiff rope around both my wrists.

"It'll work out a lot easier if you listen to me, and don't make a fuss. Suck it up." He glared, before shoving me through a steel door.

Gasping, my body flew forward, sending me flying into the darkness.

'I thought being a vampire was meant to give you grace? Am still a klutz' I thought with almost a smile, almost.

Before hitting the floor, I was yanked back up, from a hand behind me. Obviously Jake.

"Can you watch where you're going" He snapped.

For the first time since this man… 'Took' me that was the very first time I had heard anger in his voice.

I whispered a small apology, before my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, and I stumbled forward, to yet another type of door, with a small hatch at the top.

"Down" Jake ordered, stepping in front of me.

Day ja vu. **(sp. Sorry!)**

Without thinking, I pulled myself down to the floor. My head was repulsed by the fact that I was being treated like a dog, but my heart was saying to go with it.

I watched intensely as Jake knocked on the rock solid door, three times.

To my surprise, a low grumble radiated from behind the door, and the hatch opened, with two dark eyes glaring outwards.

"What" the door way, groaned.

"Entrance, for one plus a slave" Jake sniped, glaring straight back.

**(A/N as I said, ive forgotten how this whole process worked, and I cant flick back through my book behind my friend is lending them.)**

That's when it eventually sunk in.

It was happening all over again, but this time it was not to rescue a friend, it was not for a selfless reason at all. I was going back into the Dimension, to get my powers drained, and then what happens to me…?

My head was screaming out to try and contact my Damon again, but I didn't dare use my powers here for the chance of getting noticed and then… then that would be fatal. I know for a fact Jake could kill me in two seconds flat, without thinking twice about it. But would it be worth it, just so I know that he could never do this to any innocent person again?

"Don't even think about it" A low curse rumbled in my ear.

My train of thoughts stopped completely, and I looked up to see Jake glaring down at me.

He shoved me through the now open door, and I stumbled, but didn't fall.

Snarling him, I took in my wide surroundings.

It was like, a huge lake, but covered by a dark shadow, to the untrained eye, everything would be pitch black, but I could see perfectly now.

The grey cobbled walls were filthy, with small drips of moss hanging out of certain cracks. The blue lake was disguised with a glint of ebony. The sound though… the sound was highly disturbing. Small cracks of a whip filled the air, followed by cries and pleads, from my hearing… it sounded like children. The smell was revolting, but I didn't pay much attention to it, as I already knew what was about to fill my nostrils.

Jake pushed me, once again, but now I was ready for it. I didn't even stumble, just simple stepped into the wooden boat he was ushering me towards.

He hopped in straight after me, taking a place on the wooden bench, opposite me.

There was a small exchange of conversation between the boat instructor and Jake; I ignored it, looking off into the untamed ocean.

The boat began to rock, and slowly but surely we began to move.

My head dropped, and fell into my hands, I stiffened a groan.

"What's wrong, little witch" he murmured, almost...Soothingly, almost.

My head snapped upwards, to glare at him. "What's wrong… you! That's what's wrong, or no, maybe it's the fact that I'm being put through all this, all over again, only to what, most probably be murdered at the end of the day? You can have the bloody powers, if it's possible you can take every vampire sense too, just leave me human, I don't care! But this… getting kidnapped and having nothing to do about it, that I care about. I mean… its not like I can even fight back, because of you! URGH" I rambled on for quite a while, just yelling my mind out at Jake.

The thing that surprised me though, he seemed to be listening.

I threw my head backwards to look up into darkness. "Why can I not live a normal life!" I practically screamed.

Taking a few breaths, I looked up to face Jake, who seemed to be giving me time to cool off.

"Can I… Can I show you something?" He whispered, seeming slightly hurt…

I squinted giving him a questioning look.

"It won't hurt, I swear" he continued.

Oh what the heck?

Giving him a small shrug, he released a small sigh.

He pulled his hands up, extending his fingers. Myself being confused, he ushered me to copy him.

I pressed my fingertips to his.

Sparks flew.

My mind went black, and flashes of memories, his memories began to fly before my eyes.

Somehow… I seemed to know exactly where he was, and who he was with…

So I watched.

_Jake danced around the living room of his small house, with a tiny girl, his daughter her name was Lily. _

_Her eyes sparkled a clear blue, and her hair hung in loose ringlets down her back, a gorgeous brown colour, similar to Jakes. She was four years old, hardly lived a life just yet, she had many experiences awaiting her. _

_She giggled, hysterically as Jake wrapped her in his arms, tickling her while throwing her down onto a small leather couch. _

"_Daddy! Daddy stop it!" She squealed, bouncing about._

_He chuckled, and hugged her closely, switching off the music. _

_Footfalls danced down the hallway, and his wife entered the room, her name was Samantha. _

_Samantha was extremely beautiful, her eyes were a dark blue, with glints of emerald. She had sleek black hair, dyed from the looks of it. Her flawless skin shone brightly, with a slight hint of tan. _

_She smiled gleefully, and slipped onto the sofa, pulling Lily onto her knee. _

"_Lily, Daddy's going to go to the shop now, and he's going to get you some juice, because you like juice don't you, baby." _

_Jake glared at his wife, playfully. _

"_Were out of milk" she mouthed._

_Rolling his eyes, he dragged his body up from the black sofa, dramatically. Sighing he bent down and gave Lily a little tickle before kissing Samantha._

"_I'll be about twenty minutes" he sighed, and walked out the door. _

The scene seemed to flash a little, before focussing back on the petite house, and Jake walked in with a carrier bag.

_Opening the door, and closing it softly behind him, Jake shouted out "Sorry I was so long, the car broke down. We really need a new engine in that piece o-" _

_Jake swivelled round, only to be stricken by a terrible sight._

_Everything in the house had been flipped over, or smashed, the beautiful little house had been burgled…_

"_Sammie!" Jake yelled, frantically running into random rooms, every room had been turned upside down. _

"_Lily! Lily its daddy, where are you!" _

_His body flew into the kitchen. _

_At the site he saw, he doubled over, and began baulking, and spluttering. _

_Rubbing his eyes a few times, he turned slowly, gasping, and tears began to pool down both cheeks. _

_He crushed his body against the wall, and slid down it, before hitting the floor. _

_Jake stared in complete horror, at his family. His family that were both now, covered in blood, with large stab wounds._

_Bringing his hands up to his mouth, he trembled forward slightly, now leaning over the two corpses. _

"_Sammie, Lily… come on baby, wake up now." He cried. _

_He picked them both up, and cradled them gently, holding them both in his arms. _

"_Please don't leave me…" he whimpered. _

_Without warning the door, was crashing down, and eight police officers raided the kitchen. _

With all my strength I tugged my hands away from his.

Tears now streaming down my face, aswell as his.

"I was found guilty" he whispered.

I gasped and went to reply, but he cut me off. "That's not the important part."

His eyes held pure pain, as he lifted his hands back up.

Once again, I pushed my fingertips to his.

_Jake was laying in a prison cell, sentenced to life. _

_When a man came barging in, his father. _

_Guards came chasing behind the man, but he simply turned on his heels and looking the prison officers deep in the eye. For some reason, they drifted away. He had compelled him. _

_Jake scattered back against the wall. _

"_Y-you. What are you doing here? Not again, no father, I will not do it again." He said ending fiercely._

"_Yes you will Jake; you will do as you are told." He locked eyes with his son. "Now this is the last time I will have to do this, you will be like me Jake. Now let me take your blood" _

_Within seconds, Jakes eyes froze over, and he arched his neck willingly. _

_His father drank from him. After five minutes, life flooded back into Jakes eyes. _

_Only to be drained back out of them._

_His father snapped his neck. _

Getting a final grasp on reality, I pulled my fingers away from his.

Panting hard, I choked out: "Why, why did your father, he wanted you to be a vampire?"

He gave a weak nod.

"He needed a _helper, _and when he eventually died, he wanted to keep his possessions in the family name. So now, like you are mine, I am kind of his slave. He lives in the dark dimension, so now so do I."

Before I had time to reply, I shot my head to the side.

A glitter of light could be seen from across the waters.

Jake snapped my head towards him.

"Sleep." He ordered.

And before I knew it, the world was hazy, as was Jakes face, and I was slipping into sleep.

**Yeah… so I realise that it was only Brief the parts about Jakes past, but it was only what Bonnie was witnessing, she couldn't really say how he felt could she? So yeah… What did you think? Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from Jake, Carlos, Cedric, Allysa. Kthxs.**

Damon Pov.

"Road trip with the annoying baby brother. Greaaaaaaat" I growled under my breath, while Stefan rolled his eyes.

Somehow or another, Stefan had managed to wriggle his way to come with me something about protection. It actually shocked me that he would leave his dearly beloved, his world, the love of his life, the apple of his eye, and all that bullshit just to come on a rescue mission with me. I know he's doing it for Bonnie, but no matter what it still meant something.

At the minute, we were boarding a wooden boat, drifting across the shadowed sea.

That prick most probably had a grip of Bonnie somewhere right now, treating her like a slave.

Before I had time to realise, a growl had escaped from my lips. I flashed a quick look at Stefan, who seemed to have his head in his hands.

"You shouldn't have come." I muttered.

"Well I did."

"And am saying you shouldn't have, it was not exactly a wise move, now was it. Well… saying that, when was the last time you made a smart decision, brother?" I said, smiling weakly, trying to cheer myself up slightly.

Seeing as though this boat is not going to go any faster… I need to fine a way to get my mind off things, teasing Stefan will do.

Rolling his eyes at me, once again, he lifted his head from his hands.

Not wanting to look at him, I shot my head in the opposite direction, staring at the tamed ebony sea.

"Well, I'm smart enough to pick up one thing. This isn't just a relationship you have with Bonnie, is it Damon? Because I know, that I've never seen you act this way before, not with Katherine, or Elena, you love her don't you. " He blabbed, on and on.

This was not the teasing I had in mind.

"Oh please, enough with the soppy brother talk, boy." I groaned, now looking at him.

"You're willing to die aren't you… to get her back. Because you know as well as I do, going after a vampire-witch or whatever, that's stronger then Bonnie, is a death wish, Damon. You just want her back, don't you?"

Does this kid ever shut up? Like seriously.

"Can this damn thing, not go any faster!" I scolded, flicking the side of the boat.

Stefan seemed amused, that I'd ignored his question. Geez, does that smug look annoy me.

Sighing, I pushed every angry or annoyed thought out of my mind, attempting to cool down slightly. So I focused on my gorgeous girl.

_Carra, I'm coming._

Bonnie Pov.

My body rocketed up, from the feeling of skin rubbing against my flesh.

Releasing a shriek, I soon realised I was being carried.

Throwing my body away from the groping hands, I was soon enough pummelled to the ground.

"Stop wriggling little witch, relax." I now recognised as Jakes voice, mutter down my ear.

I slowly, clambered up to my feet, only to stare in pure horror.

Three male slaves seemed to be cowering away in the corner, looking absolutely petrified.

Every one of them seemed to look similar, grey hair, pasty and murky skin, and very grey eyes.

I now turned to my left, to see Jake standing there with a questioning look playing in his eyes.

Taking a few paces back, I now observed our surroundings, and boy was it beautiful.

The old fashioned house almost seemed Tudor like, not that they had Tudors here, but it did look like that style. It was black, with white borders spread across the old building. It was truly beautiful.

Looking back to where Jake was once standing, I realised he was turned around and stepping through the black door.

"Slave, take the girl to my fathers chambers." He called out, carelessly.

I now turned back to the bundle of poor slaves, as the edged slowly closer towards me.

It was me… me who they were terrified of?

"Erm, hello." I smiled, trying to ease there horror, slightly.

One of the men came towards me, and in a fragile state bent down on one knee, planting a kiss on my hand.

"Madam, if you do not mind, it would be my honour to take you to my master's chamber." He whispered, dryly.

"Oh sir, please do get up off the floor, yes, yes of course you can, just do stand up, mister" I pleaded with him.

Surprised, he clambered up off his knee, and showed me to the door.

Walking through dim lighted hallways, I followed the young man.

"So, is this master of yours any nicer than that Jake?" I said jokingly.

The man stopped dead. Staring at me like I was a wild beast. What had I said?

"No, no, no Madam, not nicer at all, certainly not, no, no, no." He babbled, his speed now quirking to a frisk speed walk.

"Do call me, Bonnie, Sir. Madam seems to official" I attempted once again, to lighten the murky mood.

"Well then you Ma- Bonnie, may call me Stanley, Stanley Perkins" he smiled weakly, but then stopped once again.

Looking around, I realised he had stopped at a large black door, it seemed to have the name Cedric, engraved into it.

He ushered me to go in, and then sped off quickly, as I reached for the handle, without a goodbye.

I opened the door quietly, but to my surprise, a fist was soon around my shirt, yanking me in roughly.

Releasing a shriek, from being taken by surprise, I slammed my own fist down on the arm; automatically it seemed to fly away, a high pitched crack piercing the air.

Shooting my head up, I soon realised it was Jake.

About to apologise, I was soon stopped dead in my tracks, as I noticed we were not alone.

"Ah, she's a feisty one is she not, young Bonnie. Oh so very young, and naive Bonnie." A husky voice chuckled.

Turning slowly to the right, I observed the man.

His hair was faded black, with a slight dash of grey, here and there. His eyes were piercing, extremely piercing. He seemed very intimidating, in his full black suit, with a slight amount of grey stubble forming at his chin.

"So." I gulped… not knowing what to say.

"So." He repeated, smirking.

But before I knew it, one muscled arm was ravelling itself around my neck, and slamming my head against the floor, channelling power to my legs, I began to kick at the bulky body.

"JAKE! GET OFF ME!" I shrieked, throwing a punch at his jaw.

"am so sorry" He mouthed, and then his head shot up towards his father, as if waiting for command.

"Take her to Carlos, I am once again peckish, and he will explain all to her" I heard a muffled voice speak.

I was too concentrated to listen close enough.

Within seconds, I had channelled enough power, just like Damon had taught me, to my mind.

Eyeing Jakes face furiously, as soon as he turned away from me I done it, I really done it!

Jake went flying backwards, tumbling against a bookshelf. A Roar escaping his lips.

Fury seemed to build up in his body, and he flung himself at me, but he didn't expect the next thing I had planned.

Twisting my wrist around, A blood curdling _SNAP _radiated through out the air, I had snapped his neck.

"Stupid boy, he should of saw that coming" Cedric sighed, as if nothing had happened.

Storming in his direction, I was stopped immediately, as if a brick wall was blocking my way, an invisible one that is. I tried again, but was only blocked once again.

"You're a clever little one aren't you, a lot stronger then you realise, yes?" He smiled cheerfully, he already made me sick.

"But I know for a fact right now, your wondering how you could pull a fast one on someone as strong as my boy here, are you not? You see my dear little Bonnie, he only had that power because of me, I was strong enough to give him that power, all away in the other world. So don't attempt to out smart me, darling, because you'll be outsmarted, I warn you of that now"

Staring at the man in disbelief, he grinned.

"Oh and you have already pulled a wrong move, haven't you little Bonnie? Calling your silly little Salvatore boy over here, it seems his baby brother came too, Stefan, aw, dear little Stefan, such a charming little boy he was." He seemed to end up talking to himself.

I stayed in complete silence. How did he know Stefan?

Wait… Damon, Damon and Stefan, there here?

"No silly, they are not here yet. There on there way though, maybe in a few days they shall figure out were you are, were going to have fun in those few days aren't we?" He winked wickedly at me, making my stomach flip in disgust. "Oh and you wonder how I know Stefan? Oh course I know them! Myself and there Father were the best of friends don't you know? Alas the poor soul passed away, but yes, Stefan was always a delightful young chap. Why did you choose Damon! I mean, a disastrous boy like that, he is a complete outrage to his fathers name, perfection at the vampire life, but still a disgrace. What a shame I'm going to have to kill them" He sighed.

Tears began to drip down my cheeks, I attempted to choke them back, yet it didn't work, they fell freely, as I sobbed silently.

"Oh dear one, do not cry, you will be dead also, so you wont even know they have died my darling. I must take your powers though first… but not today, no, no I am very tired at the moment. Go, go now, child. I shall see you in the morning." He gave a fake yawn. "CARLOS!" He yelled.

In a few short minutes, a hand was pressed firmly at my back, and a man, who seemed to be Carlos was edging me out the door.

Before I completely disappeared from the room, Jake was sitting upright against the wall sending me glaring daggers. He seemed to have fully recovered and had been awake for quite a while now…

So now what was to happen of me?

_Aha, so yep, I'm sorry if you feel I am drabbling this story on. There should be some action in the next chapter, maybe. Please do review, criticism is taken happily. _

_Much love,_

_Charl_

_xx_


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the slow update guys!**

**Bonnie Pov.**

My eyes flashed open from the small doze I had been in. I had been silently drifting to sleep, before that smell touched my nostrils ever so slightly.

Gasping, I know shoved my body against the wall, but couldn't help feel my now increasing fangs beg at me, piercing my gums.

Carlos was smirking, as he dragged in the one thing I didn't want to see at this moment in time.

A young girl, of maybe five years old, tears streaming down her cheeks, leaving a trail of blood leaking from her wrist as he brutally dragged her.

The crying girls, sleek blonde hair were matted with tats, she was extremely skinny, and it was unbelievable how thin the girl was. He pushed her through the metal bars, sending her flying towards me.

Before she crashed into me, her blood covering my body, I sprinted to the other side of the cell, staring at the shrieking girl.

"Have fun." Carlos called before locking my cell.

I was so weak…

Not much, I wouldn't need to take much at all, not really, just a slight amount to get some power… just a tiny bit of blood, nothing harmful.

The girls sobbing quietened, as her tiny body crushed itself into the corner, her face crumpling up with sheer terror.

I crept slowly up towards the girl, animal instinct taking over instantly.

That amazing scent was now storming down my nose, my mouth watering, as my fangs pressed down on my lips.

My eyes focused on the little girl, and without warning, she shrieked.

Like a lion taking down its prey… I struck.

**Damon Pov. **

I and my brother were not walking rapidly down a random street of the dark dimension. The corners where packed with elderly slaves, begging. The place was just filled with slaves, everywhere!

Roads filled with so called Masters ordering the weak little humans about, Demons cackling at the children trying to pull huge boxes, Vampires drinking exhausted looking women…

Slaves. Slaves. Slaves!

Now my Bonnie was a slave, treated like this! I swear to god if somebody has laid one finger on her perfect little head, ill tear them apart limb by limb.

"Damon!" A voice called from my left.

Spinning I noticed Stefan waving me over to him frantically.

Rushing to his side he began to explain "This erm...This man" He glanced at the Demon beside him. "Says this so called Jake lives with his father, just down there." He said, pointing towards the left hand corner.

"Then let's go!" I ushered him.

Racing off down the streets, the piercing crimson sun shone down on the murky place, lighting up the way to Bonnie.

We began to sprint.

**Bonnie Pov. **

Tears began to stream down my cheeks, and my hands were furiously shaking, as I dropped a tiny corpse.

Backing off from the left hand wall, I soon enough bumped into the gates.

I had drained her dry. My actions had murdered a beautiful little girl, she looked about five, that was the age Susan was… how could I have killed a child?

What am I!

I began to shriek, screaming for Carlos to come to my cell, right now. My eyes no matter how hard I tried were locked with the motionless girl.

After a few moments of staring at the child, Carlos was outside the metal cells.

"Get me out of here, please let me out. Please I have to get out! I can't I can't stay here with the girl, please Carlos!" I begged, ranting at the smirking man.

I attempted to rip the metal bars, but for some reason I couldn't. My usual surge of power just wouldn't come to surface, but that's when I realised. Stefan had once told me something about a certain metal bar… something about them channelling power, or something like that.

"No." Was all he said before sprinting off.

I attempted yelling after him, but it didn't work.

But at that one single moment, that short amazing moment, my whole look on things flipped upside down.

_Stefan shut the fuck up! Bonnie? Bonnie I really hope you can hear me… anyway, yeah so, please hang on baby. Am on my way, I'll get you to safety, I promise, and those pricks are going down. I love you Carra._

Before I could stop it, my mouth released a well earned sigh of relief. But then my brain went into panic…

He was close, close enough for him to feel out for my mind. He's running into his own death!

The bars, the bars, they mute my vampire senses right… but it can't cancel out any druid in me!

_Damon… Don't come. Damon, I can't hold this much longer, just don't come! Please don't, Damon they'll kill you. I beg of you, don't come. I love you forever, no matter what. Go home, Damon. Go home. _

I sunk to the floor, holding my chest, gasping for much un-needed air.

My body began to ache, and I slouched against a wall... feeling now slightly peaceful that I had managed to reach Damon.

My peace, to my frustration was over very quickly. Before I knew it, my body was picked up, and slammed against the cell wall.

My eyes blurred, everything just washing into a pool of colours.

"Look at me witch, look at me!" A furious voice roared, its hot steamy breath, tickling at my chin.

Blinking a couple of times, my view began to thin out, and I soon realised I was staring into a complete and utter face of enraged face, blood pumping around his face, making him flush bright red.

My body was being held up my huge fist, Jakes Fathers fist, he was gripping at me, crushing my body against the wall once again.

"What do you think you're doing, you disobedient idiotic bitch! Speaking to that boyfriend of yours giving him a terrific trail to where we are!" He growled.

"Good, because no matter what I say to Damon, he's coming."

His face completely froze.

"A witch half vampire, with huge power, No challenge. Two thousand demons, sure you can take them down easily. One Damon Salvatore, now you're scared" I spat.

My body went crashing towards the floor, as he had let me go, and raced out the cell, locking it behind him.

I couldn't help but smirk.

**So. I think ill end up posting another chap today. So what did you all think? Review, Review, Review. **

**Much love,**

**Charl!**

**xxxxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**So, a few of you thought that my last chapter was very basic and needed more Damon pov, well here you go? Heres the next chapter of 'She's a crack in the stone' **

Damon Pov.

The demon Stefan had met, lead us to a large Victorian house, I didn't take long observing the outside, I made my way to the door, charging at full speed, only to be stopped in my tracks.

Stefan's hand, tugged firmly at my shoulder.

"Damon, are you sure you want to go rushing into this, with no plan of action?" Stefan said coolly, yet lines began to crease on his forehead.

"Oh I do have a plan brother, kill _anybody _who attempts to get in my way of reaching Bonnie, have you got that, _anybody?" _I snarled, yanking my shoulder from under his grip. "Now you're either with me, or against me, take your pick, boy."

Stefan seemed shocked by my dark tone, but I didn't care, I continued to glare at him.

Finally, he nodded and muttered "Anything to get Bonnie to safety."

With that, we crept silently into the large house.

What happened next didn't take me by surprise. Two vampire guard type people, sprinted out of a room, and darted towards both myself, and my brother.

A blonde haired man came storming towards me. Simply, I grabbed the man by the hair, and smashed his head against the wooden wall. Shrieking, he attempted to kick me off, arms and legs wailing in the air. He managed to get a punch in, hitting me directly in the jaw, almost enough to hurt me, almost.

Growling, I shoved out a wooden pocket knife which had been hidden in my back pocket. Plunging it into the small man, I watched glaring as his skin turned grey, and his body cringed to the floor.

Turning towards my brother, his face lifted up to look at me, but he glanced grimly at the dark haired man laying on the floor beneath him, who he seemed to have just murdered.

"Well, they were obviously untrained. What a pathetic attempt of a fight that was, new vampire eh?"

Stefan seemed repulsed by my remark, as he walked straight past me down the corridor, myself following closely behind.

"On you're left." Stefan muttered.

Within seconds, taking the man by surprise I had struck a young vampire straight in the heart, sending him dropping to the floor.

_Damon, hide the knife, this man, he can take us to Jake, see, he's the master's right hand man_

A quiet voice whispered in my mind, giving a sharp nod, I sped up so now I was at Stefan's side.

Soon enough, a tall man was heading towards us, he was dressed very formally, and had a questioning look about him. His features were very sharp, high raised cheekbones and a firm jaw. The flurry of black hair was washed over to one side, giving him a sort of comb over look.

His face hardened as he took us in.

"And, who are you?" He questioned, with quite an impolite manner.

I was about to threaten him, but Stefan cut me off quickly.

"We sir, are Stephen Gilbert and David Honeycutt" Stefan smiled at the man. "Old friends of Jakes, we were just passing through the area and were wondering if he was home?"

Honeycutt, really, Honeycutt?

I couldn't help but credit the boy, smart move.

The mans face smoothened out, and he smiled warmly towards us both.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both, my name is Carlos, and I'm a personal assistant of the master, here. I'll take you straight to Jake's chambers." He shook us both by the hand, and turned walking down yet another corridor.

Stefan shot me a glace, and I smirked at him in approval.

"Smartass" I mouthed, grinning.

"You know it." He mouthed straight back.

For once in quite a long while, I actually felt complete pride in my baby brother, for the fact that he was lying and putting his life on the line, to help me with something I truly cared about.

It took me a moment to realise that we had all stopped outside a large royal door, with the name _Jake_ engraved on it.

"Now, if you don't mind, ill have to leave you here, I have work to be getting on with, pleasure meeting you." Carlos gave a small bow, and turned heading down yet another murky corridor.

Releasing a deep unneeded breath, I opened the door, Stefan at my heels.

Walking through the door, it was a type of study room, and the exact man who Elena had pictured in her thoughts sat there behind a desk, his feet up in the air.

He gave a small glance between myself and Stefan, but then… then complete terror washed over his face.

I sensed him trying to seek somebody else's mind.

"Don't even attempt it." I growled, and taking him by surprise, I smashed a vervain dart straight into his arm, sending him slouching against his desk.

"You thought I wouldn't come prepared?" I smirked, now bending down towards him.

Stefan seemed to have taken a step back, as if to let me deal with this my own way, but I knew he was there for back up if needed.

This Jake, was now completely weak, it was so obvious from the way he held his body.

"I knew you would come, soon enough, it was only a matter of time. It was pointless coming though; you have wasted your time. Bonnie belongs to me, she is mine, and she loves me not you." He cackled weakly, grinning.

A growl began to rumble deep in my chest, and I sensed Stefan step closer towards me slightly.

"You think lying is going to help your sorry ass, when I rip you to shreds?" I snapped, glaring at the man.

Jake lifted his head up weakly, a smirk still plastered on that smug face of his; no matter how weak he was he was still unbelievably irritating.

"She loves me, Damon." I went to but straight in, but he pulled a hand up, signalling to let him carry on. "If she really loved you, and she wanted to stay with you, why would she be so willing to leave her blonde friend and come with me? You think about that Damon, if she really loved you why would she be so desperate to get rid of you, and start a new life with a handsome devil like me, eh?"

Fireworks.

I flung my body over the desk towards the light haired man, gripping him by the throat. He began to kick me in the chest, but I didn't care, I smashed his body against the wall, causing him to growl. His hands raked down my arm, trying to loosen my steel grip.

Stefan was now at my side, pinning Jake up, even more.

Rapidly, I gripped at the small knife in my pocket once again, and yanked it out, it instantly caught Jakes eye.

Now he began to kick off.

His legs bulleted around, catching I and Stefan a few times, and his arms wailed around the room, in a sheer attack of desperateness.

A few words and curses escaped his lips, I ignored them.

"Look at me, look at me, prick." I growled, grabbing his face between my fingers and yanking it in my direction.

"Bonnie is mine, all mine."

A shriek left his lips and I plunged the dagger into his dark and lonely heart.

**Bonnie Pov. **

A long blood curdling screech radiating though the cells, in seconds everybody in separate cells raced to the gate, investigating. Nothing could be found.

Unexpectedly the master, Jakes father was at the door was my cell and had snatched the door open, shoving his way through.

He had been pinned on the floor, glaring down at me.

I heard a small shout of a girl in the opposite cell to me, a girl who I had come to know as Allysa, she was a drained witch, with just a slight amount of power left.

Panting, terrified I started up at the crazy man on top of me.

Suddenly, his hand was curving around my throat pressing down, in a deadly fashion.

I couldn't think, my mind went blank as I stared into the mans eyes, dazed.

My body felt weak, and my head went limp, as I gazed into his black orbs smiling slightly at the numb feeling, as if everything, every fear every pain every emotion was being _drained_ outmy system, sending me to a type of peacefulness.

It ended shortly, as I began to feel a type of pain, a small pain… no, a not so small pain, it was… it was huge! As if a knife stabbing my aching body, over and over and over again! Piercing my skin, bleeding me senseless.

I attempted to shriek, but I realised I couldn't find my voice box.

Nothing would work.

My attention snapped back to the man sitting on top of my small body.

He gave me a wicked smirk, and leant up off me. I scattered back to the wall of the cell.

He followed. Stalking me, like a predator stalks its prey, hunting me down, and those dark eyes dancing with amusement.

"Turns out the foolish son of my failed his task, your all mine now." He cackled, still smirking.

I cried out helplessly.

But then… then my world done a flip for the second time that day, I heard that voice… that silky velvet smooth voice. The sound I had been waiting, and pleading to hear for so long now, my wish came true.

"Back. The. Fuck. Away. From. Her." Damon's voice growled each word he spat between his teeth.

Damon…Damon, Damon was here?

Jakes father's smirk disappeared and he turned slowly round, to face the cell door, I followed his glance.

Standing there in all his gorgeous glory was a snarling Damon, and the beautiful Stefan right at his side.

Damon Pov.

The big man turned slowly on his heels towards myself and Stefan. At the site, I think we both released a gasp of complete astonishment.

Scenes began to flash before my eyes, memories playing over and over in my brain.

_I and Stefan were joking about, shoving each other playfully, until I pushed too hard and Stefan went tumbling into my father and a man, the man was my father's friend, Cedric. He seemed alarmed at first, and glared down at the young boy in his arms, hysterical laughing flooding out of him. He slyly began to put on a false laugh as soon as he heard my Father chuckling. Cedric propped Stefan back up and smiled happily at him, but he turned and shot a small glare in my direction._

_The suit fitter was prodding myself, my brother and Father with pins ordering us to keep still. At the time, I had just turned 19 and Stefan was only 17, we were all getting fitted for a town party, the whole of Fells Church were invited. That's when Cedric strolled though the door. Stefan smiled warmly at him, as were I groaned rolling my eyes. _

"_What's he doing here." I moaned, at my Father._

_My Father seemed appalled at my tone, Cedric only glared wickedly. _

_He was one of those friends of the family, who I despised deeply, he was using my father, always had. _

My train of memories stopped as a small cackle reached my ears. I turned to Stefan who seemed to be thinking back too.

"Oh so you do remember me boys!" He grinned with a wolfish look about him. "I certainly remember you Damon, a cheeky little devil you was, and of course dear Stefan, charming little Stefan. What a shame to have to kill you both, you could have been so much better."

He charged at myself, but I dodged him instinctively and shot a look to Stefan, he nodded and flew towards Bonnie, lifting her to her feet.

Once again I was left speechless as my body was lashed against the solid wall, Cedric had not moved a muscle, yet had pummelled me to the ground simply.

He whipped out a small wooden pocket knife similar to mine, yanking mine out, he grinned and sped towards me as I did him.

It was a battle of fists on fists, I blocked his attacks carefully, but it was getting more violent now, I couldn't manage to get my knife into him, his attacks were too fast.

He stabbed the wooden knife deep into the muscle in my left arm, I growled angrily, and threw a punch smacking him in the nose sending the man flying backwards.

"Damon, No!" Bonnie screamed, as Cedric came crashing towards me, catching his knife in my stomach.

"STEFAN, GET HER OUT OF HERE!" I roared to my little brother.

This was a fight to the death.

Bonnie Pov.

Fist and feet, knifes and mind control flooded the room to fast for me to even pick up on, I screamed out for Damon to run, to leave it, to get himself to safety, but he ignored me.

Before I knew it, Stefan had wrapped two tight arms around my chest and began tugging me out the room.

"NO, DAMON! DAMON, COME WITH US! LEAVE HIM, DAMON PLEASE!" I begged, trying to wriggle free, but Stefan's clutch was unbreakable.

Tears began to leek down my cheeks as I realised Damon's leg was bleeding quite heavily, soaking up his pants.

"Stefan! I said get her out!" He continued to growl, this only sped Stefan's attempts up.

"DAMON! YOU CANT JUST LEAVE ME!" I cried over the loud snarling.

Within Seconds, Stefan had lifted me up and was about to sprint.

Damon was pinned against the floor, Cedric huddled over him, Damon glaring upwards attempting to break free.

I struggled again, but I just couldn't break free.

"Damon please!" I pleaded.

"I love you _Carra_."

Was the last thing I heard before a loud blood curdling shriek, and Stefan sprinted off leaving my world in a blur.

**Sorry if this seems a bit rushed, my mums always doing buisness and stuff on the computer, and because I dont have my laptop atm I dont have much time on the computer! I promise the next chapter will be more detailed and emotional. And btw, What did everyone think of the tv show episoide? I felt so sly on Damon? The poor thing D; And Stefan was badass... like really? xD Katherine, what a bitch? Like really, LOL. **

**REVIEW! Much love,**

**Charl!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I am so so so so so so sorryyyyyyyyyyyy! Gosh, the reviews on the last chapter, for some reason it wouldn't let me reply to all of them? Am pretty sure I got a replt to a few but not all.. SO SORRY! And this story has turned out longer then I expected… well tbh, I didn't expect anything from this story… I just kind of decided id write one, I didn't have a plot or anything? But I do hope you enjoyed how this story turned out… **Bonnie Pov.

As quickly as possible, my eyes adjusted to myself and Stefan's now still surroundings, I didn't realise until now that Stefan's eyes had pooled over, and now had crystal like tears spilling down his pale cheeks. I didn't care; right now I felt no sympathy.

I pounded my fists into his rock solid chest, attempting for him to release his grasp on me, I was failing miserably. By now Stefan was not the only one crying, my eyes were blurred from the water flushing down my face, uncontrollably.

Continuing to shriek, and scratch at Stefan's chest and hands, I stopped dead, he had frozen completely.

A screech of pain radiated out of the large house, and I heard Stefan release a silent whimper.

"It's over…there's no sound to be heard from down there…" He said dryly.

My throat clogged up, and I felt myself beginning to choke, I couldn't bare to speak one word.

"BROTHER!" Stefan cried out, and sprinted off into the house.

From that one word, my heart crashed down, leaving me bare with nothing to do, except chase, chase after Stefan and find Damon there, dead or alive…

Stefan was nowhere to be seen, as I charged down the hallway, pushing my legs as fast as they would go… at a human pace, nothing else nothing more than a slow human pace.

Within minutes I was at the cells, and the scene was hideous…

It was a complete bloodbath, of darkened dry blood and fresh red liquid poured along the dark floor.

My eyes wandered the cell, afraid of what they might find…

I stiffened a slight cry, and began walking closer, and closer towards the left hand corner.

Damon was there… but there was no motion to his body, it was rock solid, not a single breath heaved his chest, nothing. His dark hair was matted with blood, and his usual bright lips were now shadowed by a pale grey. Damon's skin was murky, without its regular burst of colour and alertness, he looked…dead.

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't do a thing… I just stood there, my eyes glazing over watching Stefan.

"Damon, Damon! Damon wake up!" Stefan cried, gripping his brother by his black blood filled t-shirt and tugging at it roughly.

Stefan seemed now so… vulnerable, staring down at his brother he seemed as if his own heart was breaking at the site of his older brother leaving him.

"Bonnie! Bonnie please tell me you can do something, a healing spell? Something, please help him, Bonnie, help him!" Stefan was now standing in front of me, pain flooded his voice.

My knees went weak beneath me, and I went crashing to the floor.

"Damon…Damon, please. Damon please don't leave me!" My voice was now frantic as I pressed my hands to his cheeks.

My hands now scrambled down his chest, searching for a whole were a stake might of entered.

I found none.

Stefan was now pacing, his hands wrapped around his head, tears plunging down his cheeks, as he lashed out punching the walls.

"Damon…" I whispered, brushing my tears away.

That's when it happened, my mind exploded, and my heart pace quickened.

"God, its so easy to trick you people."

Stefan turned on his heels instantly, my body froze and my eyes were now drawing away from Stefan's face, and drew back to the corpse that was lying next to me.

Thing is… he was no corpse. His once pale lips were now wet from his tongue, and had a slight vibrance to them, as they twisted into a small smirk.

My whole world was turned upside down, yet that's the way I loved it.

"Damon…" I and Stefan seemed to whisper in chorus.

"The one and only." The smirking man chuckled lightly.

Without warning, I threw my body at Damon, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and never letting go.

"Easy on, little witch. Am still slightly weak." No matter what he said… he didn't loosen his grip on me, he just tightened it.

"God, I hate you, you're such a dick." I muttered, digging my face into his shoulder, tears staining my cheeks once again.

"Love you too, Carra." He chuckled, burying his face in my hair.

"I agree, you are a dick, and I'm going to beat your ass as soon as you're slightly stronger, for now, ill meet you two outside." Stefan interrupted, walking out of the cell.

"I look forward to the ass beating, brother." Damon called after him.

Sighing, I pulled my face away from Damon's, staring into his dark eyes, which were now full of life.

His eyes seemed to be scanning mine too, but what shocked me now to the up most astonishment was what the liquid dripping down his cheeks was now.

He smiled weakly at myself, and now pressed his forehead against mine, and we stayed like that for quite a while.

"I missed you so much." His voice whispered, sounding a lot more fragile, than ever.

The tears were becoming heavier now. "I'd lost all hope of you coming for me." I muttered, shutting my eyes tightly.

"Hey, hey, look at me." Now my eyes opened, and he cupped my face with his smooth hands. "If I ever lost you…I'd never give up, ever, I love you too much to loose you." His eyes were not locked deep into mine. "I love you Bonnie McCollough."

"I love you." I sniffled.

And for that spectacular moment, the one moment I had needed and wished for, since the day I met Jake. Our lips crushed together, like two missing jigsaw pieces finally colliding together. Magical.

**So a bit of fluff at the end there? Right so… am thinking maybe I should just make the next chapter the very last? What did you guys think? **

**MUCH MUCH MUCH love,**

**Charl!**

**xxxxxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Yep so… Here's the last chapter –Sniff Sniff. I Enjoyed writing this story for you guys so, so, so, much! And I want to give a huge thank you to all the reviewers! It means a lot, especially those ones who have reviewed at basically every chapter! But im not just grateful to the reviewers, but to everyone who's took their time to read this story? I really hope you all enjoyed it.. and heres the final chapter of she's a crack in the stone. **

Damon Pov.

I smiled down at my gorgeous girl laying snuggled up in my arms, sleeping soundly.

Through the whole journey of getting out the Dark Dimension, our hands had been entwined, for six hours now.

Before we left that horrid place, Bonnie and I had set every one of his slaves free, and suggested they go to Lady Ulma, with a note from ourselves.

At the minute, Stefan was driving a car I hi-jacked, and we were making our way back to Fells Church.

Bonnie had made me promise not to let her go through out the journey home, as if she really believed I was about to leave her at every chance I could grasp.

It's strange because maybe a couple of months ago I could never imagine myself, actually smiling down at a little red head that I was proud to call mine… I didn't think I would ever, ever be able to fall back in love, especially hope deeply in love I am with Bonnie.

Stefan glanced at me through the side mirror. "She's made you soft, Brother." He grinned wickedly.

Glaring at him, I replied: "Me, soft? Never."

He continued to smirk, so I gave him a sharp kick at the back of his car seat.

Bonnie began to stir.

Pulling her closer towards me, her eyelashes began to flicker slightly, and she took me in alarmed.

"Damon!" She practically yelled.

"Easy now, Carra. It's okay, you're fine, im fine, Stefan's fine, apart from his huge ego that is."

Shooting a smirk at Stefan, he rolled his eyes, and I brought my attention back to Bonnie.

She seemed to have relaxed now, and she sunk back into my arms, and entwined our fingers once again.

She leant her head up towards me, so I pressed my lips on hers, and she smiled delighted.

"Were home." Stefan said softly, parking up outside the huge boarding house.

Looking out the window, I saw a blonde haired girl jumping up and down, and a dark haired girl attempting to calm her down.

I stepped out of the car, pulling Bonnie with me softly.

"YOU'RE HOME!" Elena screamed, racing towards us.

She pounced on Stefan, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Meredith rolled her eyes and came towards us, speed walking with Mutt on her heels.

"Bonnie! You're okay?" Meredith grinned, taking Bonnie in her arms.

I was slightly annoyed by the fact mine and Bonnie's hands were no longer touching, but I ignored the irritation, and looked at Mark.

What he done surprised me a awful lot, he extended his hand out towards me.

"Thank you, for bringing her back safe." He said coolly.

I observed his stance warily, and shook his hand.

He smiled, and for some reason… I found myself smiling back.

Turning to face Bonnie, I was now surprised once again to realise she was not there…

Frantically searching round, it came to my attention, she was on the floor, wrapped up in Elena's arms, tightly.

"Elena, come on, you can let go now, oh please, I need a bath!" Bonnie laughed, trying to pull the girl off her.

Rolling my eyes, I walked towards Bonnie, pulling her up from the ground.

"Now if you don't mind, I am going to run a bath for Bonnie, and we shall spend time together, meaning were ever you annoying people are not." I smirked.

Grabbing Bonnie by the hand, we walked into the Boarding house, together.

**Three hours later**

Bonnie Pov.

After a long Bath, and having a nice little catch up with my friends, Damon had noticed me yawning and scooped me up in his arms.

Giggling away, I through small innocent punches at him, as he lashed me on the bed.

Damon had walked into the bathroom smoothly, and after brushing his teeth, he glided back into the bedroom.

"What are you thinking about now, _Carra._" He was now sitting in front of me, smiling as he brushed away a curled lock from my eye.

"I'm thinking… why are you so happy, after you have just been through so much pain in that fight." I asked giving him a questioning look.

He stood up, and seemed to have another small smirk playing at his lips.

"Well… Am I not aloud to be happy now? Because you're right, I am happy because I have just got my new wife back, and she's all mine."

I froze.

He now spun on his heels, turning to me with a grin spreading across his beautiful face.

"W-W-wife?" I managed to choke out.

"Yes, wife, and if you like Mutt can even come to our wedding, because you are now going to be my wife, you have no say in the matter." He smirked cockily, and now sat in front of me.

Digging deeply in his pocket, Damon soon revealed a small velvet box, he opened it slowly, and my eyes were pealed never leaving the box. Inside was what shocked me, he produced a small ring, that was able to fit on only really tiny fingers… such as mine. It was beautiful… the gold band shined brightly, and the white diamond on top was stunning.

My eyes were drawn away from the ring, and I looked up eyeing Damon.

He seemed completely surprised, as I through my whole body at him, sending him tumbling back.

I couldn't help it, I just ravelled my arms around his neck, and kissed him, over and over, and over again!

"I'll take that as a yes." He murmured against my lips.

"Yes you will, god, I love you." I dug my head into his chest, as he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"I love you,_Carra_."

Fin.

**Okayyyyyyyyy. So I thought they deserved a happy ending? So what did you think? Thank you so much for reading this story! I really hope you all enjoyed it! Please do review for the final time, aha.**

**Much love,**

**Charl!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**HEYYYYYYYY!**

**Guess who? Just little old me again, tehe. **

**Kay so yeah. A lot of you have been asking for a sequel… and for those of you who were anonymous reviewers, I thought id write it here…**

**Am so sorry to disappoint but!..**

**I will NOT be doing a sequel to this story.**

**I don't really see how it could be interesting, really sorry!**

**BUT!..**

**I will be doing another Bamon story soon enough called:**

"**You will be mine."**

**I think that's going to be the name anyways… what do you guys think? And the plot?**

**Matt/Bonnie/Damon. Matt and Bonnie have been dating for quite a while now, the two of them wound tightly into a teenage romance, Damon doesn't like it. In fact, the dark eyed vampire will do let alone anything to break the couple up, but instead it just pulls them stronger, well one of them anyway. What happens when Bonnie starts to fall for Damon Salvatore?**

**So, I just came up with that on the spot, so its still a rough draft. **

**What do you guys think?**

**Write it, not write it?**

**If you think I should write it then… Names would be hugely appreciated! Because I'm really not good at that stuff, D; **

**HUUUUUUUUUUUGE thanks to Danielle Salvatore, for all the amazing ideas!**

**Much love,**

**Charl**

**xxxxxxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**HEYYYYYYYY!**

**Guess who? Just little old me again, tehe. **

**Kay so yeah. A lot of you have been asking for a sequel… and for those of you who were anonymous reviewers, I thought id write it here…**

**Am so sorry to disappoint but!..**

**I will NOT be doing a sequel to this story.**

**I don't really see how it could be interesting, really sorry!**

**BUT!..**

**I will be doing another Bamon story soon enough called:**

"**You will be mine."**

**I think that's going to be the name anyways… what do you guys think? And the plot?**

**Matt/Bonnie/Damon. Matt and Bonnie have been dating for quite a while now, the two of them wound tightly into a teenage romance, Damon doesn't like it. In fact, the dark eyed vampire will do let alone anything to break the couple up, but instead it just pulls them stronger, well one of them anyway. What happens when Bonnie starts to fall for Damon Salvatore?**

**So, I just came up with that on the spot, so its still a rough draft. **

**What do you guys think?**

**Write it, not write it?**

**If you think I should write it then… Names would be hugely appreciated! Because I'm really not good at that stuff, D; **

**HUUUUUUUUUUUGE thanks to Danielle Salvatore, for all the amazing ideas!**

**Much love,**

**Charl**

**xxxxxxx**


End file.
